


Части целого

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сломанный – <i>прилагательное, знач.</i> – уничтоженный, разбитый на куски</p>
<p>Мир Казари еще не стал частью Федерации. Жители хотят присоединиться, но группа  мятежников готова сделать все что угодно, чтобы остановить их. Все, в том числе захватить капитана звездолета и его первого помощника.<br/>Им вряд ли удастся сбежать, ведь у Кирка повреждена память, а ментальные щиты Спока разрушены. Но они будут стараться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sum of its Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29275) by JB McDragon. 



> Беты: Египетская Мау и Original Vanda. Огромное им спасибо! 
> 
> Название фанфика является отсылкой к цитате из Метафизики Аристотеля - the whole is greater than the sum of its parts - целое больше суммы его частей.

Последнее, что он помнил – приспособление, удерживающее его челюсти разомкнутыми. Твердая оболочка создания, скользнувшего мимо его зубов. По языку. Тонкие усики, защекотавшие горло перед тем, как тварь проникла внутрь…  
Он дернулся, как будто физическое усилие могло прогнать воспоминания. Оттолкнулся от грязной узкой койки, заорал что-то хрипло и невнятно. Прижался к стене, свернувшись в клубок, пытаясь прикрыть голову и одновременно обхватить руками колени.  
Кто-то говорил. Кто-то другой, не он. Он поднял дрожащие руки и заткнул уши, царапая ногтями кожу головы. Кто-то поймал его ладони, и он закричал – пока не осознал, что никто не пытается причинить ему вред. Его держали очень осторожно, почти нежно. Чьи-то пальцы обхватили запястья возле кости – выпирающей и оцарапанной. Кожа здесь покраснела и ободралась, будто руки недавно были скованы. На мгновение, на один удар сердца его память всколыхнулась, возвращаясь…

_…беспомощно дергал наручники, боролся, прежде чем они сумели заковать другую руку, бессмысленно сопротивляться, потому что их слишком много, но он не может прекратить…_

А потом, к счастью, воспоминание исчезло. Голос продолжал говорить, низкий и ровный, настойчиво пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
-…Т. Кирк с «Энтерпрайз». Ты помнишь это? Джим, посмотри на меня.  
Он поднял глаза вверх, наткнулся на чей-то подбородок и снова отвел взгляд в сторону.  
– Н-нет…  
– Сейчас ты в безопасности. Ты здесь. Ты помнишь свое имя? Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
Вопрос поднялся из глубины сознания:  
– Что значит Т.?  
Пауза затянулась, и он слегка повернул голову, глядя на мужчину, который держал его за руку.  
– Тиберий.  
Он хихикнул, немного истерично:  
– Хреновое имечко.  
Тот кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Это действительно не соответствует типичным человеческим стандартам общепринятых и воодушевляющих имен. Но я считаю, что имя было популярно какое-то время назад.  
Незнакомец пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
Он ответил медленно, вытягивая слова из горла:  
– Джеймс Т. Кирк. Капитан.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты мне только что сказал, – холод сковал его внутренности. Он не отрываясь смотрел на бледное лицо перед собой, утешаясь тем, что новость, похоже, не была неожиданной.  
– Шираи, которых они используют для извлечения информации, часто провоцируют временную потерю памяти. Это пройдет через несколько дней.  
Кирк медленно кивнул:  
– Пройдет?..  
– Если оно умрет вовремя и не причинит никаких серьезных повреждений коре головного мозга.  
На этот раз Кирку удалось высвободить руку, человек ему не препятствовал. Не в силах сдержать дрожь, он коснулся своего горла. Тонкие усики внутри, как раз перед тем, как тварь заползла дальше…  
И потом все исчезло. Он ощутил, что его сейчас вырвет, но не был уверен, почему.  
Как будто почувствовав что-то, незнакомец вскочил на ноги и заставил его подняться, направляя в угол камеры. Кирка вывернуло наизнанку, мучительно, оставляя кислую горечь во рту. Он едва не захлебнулся блевотиной, чувствуя, как исторгнутое из желудка брызнуло на босые ноги. Там были какие-то комки – но он-то был уверен, что в последнее время ничего не ел.  
Когда его желудок покончил с рвотой, он увидел эту штуку. Дюйма три длиной, шестиногое, с длинными усиками впереди…  
Он заорал и отшатнулся. Сильные руки подхватили его, удерживая на месте, поворачивая так, чтобы он не мог видеть дрянь, похожую на насекомое, и подтолкнули к койке. Кирк снова подобрал ноги, забиваясь в угол. 

_…тварь извивалась в щипцах, поднесенных к его лицу, и женщина с острыми зубами спрашивала:_  
 _– Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто рассказать нам все, капитан?.._  
 _…тварь перебирала ногами у него во рту, прижималась панцирем к нёбу…  
_

Потом все снова пропало, он скорчился в углу, прижимая ладони к глазам.  
– Блядь! – прокричал он, сопротивляясь желанию продолжать орать – снова и снова.  
– Это нормально. Полагаю, ты переживаешь вспышки памяти, но это абсолютно нормально. Хороший знак…  
Он схватил грязную, ветхую тряпку, служившую человеку одеждой, и притянул его поближе:  
– Нормально? Это нормально? Ты так типа утешаешь? Я даже не знаю твоего имени, я и свое-то знаю только потому, что ты мне сказал, я, блядь, понятия не имею, где нахожусь, и…  
– Коммандер Спок.  
– Чего? – прорычал он.  
– Коммандер Спок.  
Союзник. Он знал это, как знал, что его имя было действительно Джеймс Т. Кирк. Он медленно расслабил захват, приглаживая ткань дрожащей рукой.  
– А дальше?  
– Во время переговоров с Федерацией нас захватила отколовшаяся секта Казари – гуманоидная раса. Я думаю, это та самая секта, которую жители пытались найти и обезвредить. Если мои выводы верны, Казари пытаются начать войну, – он замолчал. – Полагаю, ты пытаешься успокоить себя прикосновением, но если нет, спешу заверить, что моя рубашка уже и так достаточно гладкая.  
Кирк отдернул руку.  
– Точно. Да.  
Он облизал губы – потрескавшиеся, сухие – и постарался не озираться вокруг. Он и так все видел.  
Помещение было небольшим – возможно, пятнадцать на пятнадцать футов. Стены из серого бетона, непроницаемая дверь. Дыра в полу служила туалетом, койка была всего одна, и они как раз сидели на ней. Сверху лежало одно-единственное тонкое одеяло, которое было таким же грязным, как они сами.  
Их одежда была такой же тонкой, бесформенной, похожей на пижамы. Джим сомневался, что им предоставили выбор.  
Он обнаружил, что снова трогает Спока, неосознанно разглаживая рукав. Если поразмыслить, даже пробелы в памяти были не так ужасны, если не думать о них постоянно. Они со Споком бывали в переделках и похуже. Он не представлял, откуда помнит об этом, но он точно знал.  
– Как долго мы здесь?  
– Пять дней по исчислению Казари, если они синхронизировали освещение с солярным циклом. В чем я очень сомневаюсь, так что, возможно, больше.  
– Ты сомневаешься? – легче было говорить, задавать вопросы. Не думать. Не вспоминать.  
– Один из примитивных способов сломить пленников – лишение сна. Кроме того, изменение температуры не соответствует изменению освещения.  
– А, – Кирк продолжал гладить ткань. – Расскажи мне – еще раз – почему мы здесь? Что случилось?  
Спок глубоко вздохнул, как будто мог объяснить всю ситуацию одной фразой. Его палец прикоснулся к руке Кирка, успокаивая нервное движение, и там и остался.  
– USS «Энтерпрайз» – наш корабль – был назначен эскортировать посла Федерации к Казари. Мы благополучно приземлились, доставили посла к месту назначения, а спустя два дня попали в засаду на планете. Я считаю, что нас схватили мятежники, которые не хотят объединения с Федерацией и виновны в совершении террористических актов. Они пытались получить информацию от тебя.  
Кирк с трудом подавил желание подсунуть свою руку под руку Спока или начать трогать его опять. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на смысле последних слов:  
– Почему я?  
– Ты капитан «Энтерпрайз».  
Он в замешательстве посмотрел на Спока:  
– Ты сказал, что ты коммандер.  
– Да.  
– Почему они тебя не допрашивали?  
Повисла глубокая пауза, достаточная для того, чтобы Джим начал что-то подозревать.  
– Они допрашивали.  
Кирк помолчал, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-то на бесстрастном лице.  
– Ты всегда такой болтливый?  
Одна бровь дернулась, но Джим понятия не имел, что это означало.  
– Да.  
Кирк невольно фыркнул.  
– Они тебя ранили? Они… – Джим оглядел коммандера, ища любые признаки травмы. Он старался не думать, проделывал ли уже такое раньше.  
– Вулканцам сложнее причинить боль, чем людям.  
– Будем считать, ты пока выкрутился, – Кирк посмотрел на Спока. Тот ответил ему спокойным, практически равнодушным взглядом. – Точно. Ладно.  
Он откинулся назад, усаживаясь в углу. Поднял руку – она уже не дрожала так сильно, как раньше – и потер лицо.  
– У нас есть план побе…

_…его швырнули на металлический стол, болезненно приложив головой. Он пытался вырваться, но все было безуспешно, чьи-то руки держали его запястья. Кирк плюнул в женщину, которая стояла рядом, но та только улыбнулась, обнажая острые зубы, и подняла щипцы. Тварь извивалась в них, дергаясь туда-сюда…_

– Ебать, – выдохнул Кирк, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он прижимал руку к виску, будто пытаясь запихнуть воспоминания обратно. Кажется, это даже работало. Память закручивалась водоворотом в темноте, оставляя ему шанс ухватиться за нее в последнюю секунду.  
– Джим? Что ты помнишь?  
Он не без труда вздохнул, пытаясь выморгать картинку из своих глаз.  
– Я… ничего. Всплывает и сразу же исчезает.  
Кирк посмотрел вверх и увидел, что Спок немного нахмурился.  
– Это плохо?  
– Возможно, это один из побочных эффектов, – казалось, тот осторожно подбирает слова.  
Кирк сощурился и опустил руку:  
– А какие другие побочные эффекты?  
– Ты хочешь релевантный список или все вероятности? Потому что есть множество возможностей, в зависимости от вида…  
– Спок! Скажи мне то, что я должен знать!  
Одна бровь снова поползла вверх. Кирк попробовал еще раз, пытаясь контролировать свой голос, чтобы он звучал нормально:  
– Ладно, не то, что я должен знать, а то, что, как мне кажется, мне нужно знать, – играть в эту игру было легко. Он подозревал, что они уже проделывали такое раньше, и довольно часто.  
– Вспышки воспоминаний являются признаком того, что твой разум исцеляется.  
– Но не улучшается, – обвинил Кирк. – Ты надеялся, что я запомню эти самые вспышки. Что ты мне не сказал?  
Опять бровь.  
Кирк серьезно рассмотрел возможность врезать коммандеру и бить его до тех пор, пока это не поможет. Хотя он скорее повредит свою руку, чем вулканскую голову. По-видимому, он настолько красноречиво уставился на Спока, что тот начал объяснять:  
– В большинстве случаев использования шираи на человеке восстановление происходит через несколько дней. Однако иногда возникают проблемы с памятью, функциями мозга, и в итоге смерть.  
Кирк коротко хмыкнул. Прозвучало это совсем не весело.  
– И все?  
– Поскольку ты не мертв и твой мозг не мертв, эти вероятности можно не рассматривать.  
– Какое облегчение.  
Спок, похоже, пропустил сарказм:  
– Тем не менее все еще остается вероятность повреждения мозга и перманентной потери памяти.  
– И вспоминание-забывание вещей – явно плохой знак.  
– Это зачастую случается и с теми, кто полностью вылечился. Но это не улучшение.  
Кирк прислонился к стене. Койка заскрипела под его весом.  
– Сколько мы здесь? Так, подожди, пять дней или больше, ты уже говорил, – он попытался найти что-то знакомое в собственной голове и обнаружил только пустоту.  
Все его навыки и знания были по-прежнему доступны. Нельзя так просто взять и стереть воспоминания. Но доступ к ним был заблокирован. Они поджарили синапсы, которые снабжали информацией лобные доли. Он знал это, но не мог вспомнить, где выучился все понимать. Спок сказал, что его память вернется. Просто надо ждать. Он доверял Споку в подобных случаях. Не знал, почему, но доверял…  
– Ты должен отдыхать, если можешь, – тихо сказал Спок.  
Кирк посмотрел на него. Тот выглядел знакомым, даже если Джим не мог вспомнить, где его встретил или как они общались.  
– Мы же с тобой друзья, так?  
Он чувствовал, что это так. Или по крайней мере ему нравилась компания Спока – и не потому, что тот был милым. Спока было очень весело дразнить, и он это знал.  
– Мы товарищи, – осторожно сказал тот.  
Кирк не отводил от него взгляда, пытаясь прочитать еще что-нибудь. В глазах Спока было больше эмоций, чем на лице. Кирк думал, что узнал это после долгих месяцев усердных тренировок, но не был уверен. Брови странной формы имели тенденцию подниматься и опускаться, обозначая эмоции. Мать Спока была человеком.  
Кирк не представлял, откуда это знает.  
Мать Спока была мертва.  
Он не представлял, откуда знает и это тоже.  
– Мы товарищи, – эхом повторил он.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Ну и часто мы… тусовались?  
– Время от времени, когда ты желал общения.  
Общения? Кирк вскинул брови:  
– Я гей?  
Он был абсолютно уверен, что это не так.  
Впервые Спок выглядел пораженным. Через миг выражение исчезло, но Кирк уже понял, насколько весело дразнить его. Это был настоящий вызов.  
– Не верю, что я гей. Я просто имел в виду – если ты хочешь общаться, то ты должен тоже приглашать меня… пообщаться.  
Кирк выпрямился. Он поймал проблеск дискомфорта в тот момент, когда Спок пытался найти правильные слова. О, здорово. Это помогало ему отвлечься гораздо эффективней, чем все, о чем они говорили раньше.  
– И что, часто мы общались? В смысле, ты ничего так, привлекательный. И конечно, вулканцы и люди совместимы. Будь я геем, я бы повелся и на кого похуже, чем ты. Я думаю. Не помню остальную часть экипажа, но у тебя такие красивые глаза…  
Большие и темно-карие, они были самой выразительной частью его лица, лишенного каких-либо эмоций.  
Спок смотрел куда-то за плечо Джима.  
– Спасибо, – звучало так, будто Кирк его обидел. – Но этот разговор неуместен в нашей текущей ситуации. Ты должен отдыхать.  
Кирк снова посмотрел на него:  
– Ты жутко молодой для коммандера.  
– Так же как и ты для капитана.  
– Они там вообще в отчаянии были, да?  
Спок повернулся к нему:  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Они были в отчаянии? У нас какая-то война и большие потери, так? Они делали назначения, потому что большая часть офицеров погибла?  
– Нет. Ты заработал свое назначение в боевой ситуации. Адмиралтейство одобрило твои действия и наградило кораблем.  
Вот черт.  
– Ничего себе награда.  
– Ты справился очень хорошо. А сейчас, если ты отдохнешь, это поможет твоему мозгу скорее восстановиться.  
Кирк разгладил складку на своем рукаве. Ноги у него замерзли.  
– Это было логично сделать, да, Спок?  
Подергивание брови сказало ему, что он произнес что-то забавное, но он не был уверен. Джим хотел ухмыльнуться, но не знал, почему. Он потянулся к своей памяти, но нашел там только черную дыру.  
– Да, было. – Спок замолчал, а потом добавил: – Джим, ты должен отдохнуть.  
Он только что проснулся. Его горло горело, и здесь не было ничего, чтобы смыть вкус желчи или смазать содранную кожу. И при всем этом Спок был прав. Если что-то могло помочь его рассудку излечиться, Кирк должен был принять эту помощь – должен был отдохнуть.  
Он лег на кровати спиной к стене, прямо за Споком.  
– А ты?  
– Я буду сидеть здесь или, если ты скажешь, на полу. Начну медитировать и разбужу тебя, если что-то случится.  
Если они вернутся. Кирк кивнул и подложил руку под голову.  
– Тогда сиди здесь. Когда я проснусь, вернемся к плану побега.  
Спок кивнул:  
– Я расскажу о тех планах, что ты уже придумывал, и о тех, что мы уже пытались реализовать, и, возможно, мы изобретем что-то еще.  
Кирк не мог решить, успокаивала ли его мысль о том, что Спок пытается помочь, или расстраивало то, что они уже пытались бежать и не преуспели. Ну ничего, это не имеет значения. Они придумают еще один план, который точно сработает.  
На удивление, он заснул сразу, как только закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Спок не волновался. Не было смысла волноваться. Его беспокойство не могло помочь Джиму вспоминать быстрее и не помогло бы что-либо решить. Излишние волнения могли спровоцировать обострение язвы, что было бы совсем некстати.   
В то время как капитан Кирк погрузился в тревожный сон на койке, Спок медитировал. Он был живой иллюстрацией вулканского спокойствия, его отец мог бы гордиться. Мать, в свою очередь, одарила бы его печальной улыбкой, как она часто делала в последние годы, и сказала бы, что он замечательный вулканец. Спок старался не думать об этом. К его стыду, это приносило смятение. Совсем нелогично. Ее слова были похвалой, нелогично было испытывать стыд.  
Спок посмотрел на капитана – на Джима, как он называл его в последние месяцы – удостоверяясь, что его дыхание было ровным. Кожа еще более бледная, чем обычно, голубые вены на горле и веках заметнее, чем всегда. Нижняя губа разбита, яркие красные следы, покрытые корочкой, виднелись на запястьях и лодыжках. За пять дней он потерял вес. Они оба похудели, но Спок больше беспокоился за капитана – фактически волновался, потому что потеря веса могла повлиять на их побег. Люди были хрупкими. Они не могли приспособиться к внезапным изменениям в окружающей среде, в температуре или питании.   
Волосы Джима стали спутанными и липкими, кожа грязной. Его руки покрылись синяками от ударов в дверь, а голос был сорван от крика – хотя он и не помнил этого.   
Вся его память была не в порядке.   
Спок ничего не мог поделать с этим, поэтому вернулся к медитации.  
А потом Джим пробормотал что-то во сне, и Спок попытался успокоить его, положив руку ему на колено. Джим любил прикосновения. Он попытался удерживать себя от них после того, как Спок отшатнулся первые несколько раз. Спок начал наблюдать за тем, как Кирк общается с другими членами команды, и заметил, что тот любит трогать людей. Предположительно, сенсорный контакт приносил ему успокоение и во сне.  
И если простое прикосновение Спока могло дать спящему капитану хоть немного комфорта и ощущения безопасности, что ж, это несомненно помогло бы исцеляющемуся разуму Джима.  
Кирк успокоился. Напряженные морщинки вокруг его глаз разгладились, и Спок возобновил медитацию. Когда Джим пошевелится, его голень соприкоснется с бедром Спока.  
Вулканец не возражал.

Спок услышал шаги в коридоре и потянулся назад, чтобы коснуться Джима.  
– Капитан.   
Джим шумно выдохнул, просыпаясь, замолотил ногами в воздухе, попытался ударить локтем. Взгляд голубых глаз метался по камере, не узнавая ничего вокруг, казалось, он не понимал, где находится.   
– В коридоре кто-то есть, – пояснил Спок, как он всегда объяснял простые вещи.   
Джим повернулся и посмотрел на дверь.   
– Попробуем напасть на них?  
Спок выразительно посмотрел на него и спокойно ответил:  
– Если они откроют дверь, то будут готовы нас остановить. Я думаю, они принесли нам еду.  
Он знал, что вероятность того, что воспоминания вернутся к Джиму во сне, равнялась нулю, но все равно надеялся.   
Джим выглядел смущенно:  
– Мы не можем напасть на них, если они принесли еду?..  
Небольшой участок двери вдвинулся внутрь камеры, торча из сплошного металла почти неприлично.  
Спок молча встал и поднял крышку, по обыкновению проверяя, нельзя ли расширить отверстие и выбраться, или хотя бы увидеть, что там на другой стороне. После того, как он вытащил картонные лотки, металлический ящик встал на место, оставляя дверь такой же непроницаемой, как раньше.   
Варварски, но эффективно.  
Спок принес лотки на койку.  
– Никаких приборов? – спросил Джим, жадно глядя на еду.  
– Нет.  
– Здесь какие-то груши в сиропе. Мы их пальцами должны есть?  
Спок решительно запретил себе удивляться джимовой амнезии.   
– Судя по всему, именно так. Они перестали давать нам вилки после того, как ты сделал примитивное оружие.   
Джим на секунду задумался, забирая протянутый лоток.  
– Я заточку сделал?!  
– Ты именно так это назвал, да, – Спок уселся и принялся за еду. Персики в сиропе – без сомнения, консервированные, и еще кучка зеленых овощей, похожих на длинные травинки и не представлявших никакой пищевой ценности, а также кусок хлеба и тонкий ломтик мяса. Вот и весь обед.   
– Отличная идея была, и я все испортил, – у Джима снова начали трястись руки, он кое-как пристроил поднос на колени. Спок заметил, но ничего не сказал. Он приготовился отдать Джиму мясо и заметил, что тот пытается подцепить пальцами зелень.  
– Не ешь это, – сказал Спок быстрее, чем успел подумать. Они менялись едой вчера, неужели Кирк и это забыл? Разумеется. Не имело значения, какими недавними были воспоминания. Они все исчезли.  
Джим удивленно посмотрел на него:  
– Почему нет? Выглядит, конечно… как зеленое сырое сено. Отвратительно.   
Именно это он сказал и три дня назад, когда их похитители впервые прибавили зелень к рациону. Спок проигнорировал.  
– Это несовместимо с человеческой физиологией. Ты можешь забрать мое мясо, а я съем твою…зелень.  
Они пытались угадать, как эта штука называлась. У Джима было несколько умных предложений, но Спок счел себя победителем: обнаружив, что зелень была чуть соленой, он заметил, что этот продукт напоминает половые органы существ из древних человеческих легенд. Тех, что жили в океане и были наполовину рыбами. Джим подавился персиком, хлопнул Спока по плечу и захихикал:  
– Порно с русалочьими тентаклями? Спок, от тебя я такого не ожидал.   
Но Джим больше ничего не помнил.  
– Ты можешь это есть? Ты же наполовину человек?  
– Этот продукт не вызывает у меня такой же реакции, как у тебя, – не спрашивая, Спок забрал на свою тарелку кучку зелени и отдал Джиму свое мясо.  
Джим посмотрел на один поднос, потом на другой. Вытер пальцы о штаны, взял хлеб и уставился на него.   
Спок занимался своим собственным обедом, понимая, что его капитан выглядел более разумным, чем раньше. Никто не обучал его, как нужно обращаться с вышестоящим офицером с амнезией. И, разумеется, он никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Но сейчас, когда «Энтерпрайз» была далеко, казалось, нужно было просто следовать обычным правилам.   
– Вчера ты обмакивал хлеб в персиковый сироп, – сказал Спок как ни в чем не бывало. – Похоже, ты считал, что так он становится более съедобным.   
Джим посмотрел на него глазами, в которых плескалась паника.  
– Ох. Точно. Хорошая идея, – он обмакнул хлеб, потом откусил и закивал с энтузиазмом. – Так гораздо лучше.  
Спок сосредоточился на еде. Они оба быстро съели свои крохотные порции, не оставив даже крошек. Когда они доели, дверца в двери снова открылась. Спок поднялся и подошел к ней, и Джим тоже последовал за ним. Спок посторонился, глядя, как Джим исследует механизм – чуть дольше, чем он сам, прежде чем признать поражение. Они сложили свои подносы обратно, и дверца снова закрылась.   
– Ну, – начал Джим, потом замолчал, облизал губы и снова рухнул на койку. – И что теперь?  
Спок остался стоять, сложив руки за спиной.  
– Вскоре они приглушат свет, и мы должны спать.   
– Ага. Вот только мы не будем спать.  
– Мы должны отдыхать, пока можем.  
Капитан с сомнением глянул на него:  
– Ты правда хочешь спать? Мы могли бы придумать план побега.   
Спок почувствовал, как сжимает зубы, и попытался расслабиться.  
– Твой последний план побега заключался в том, чтобы заставить их перестать задавать вопросы и использовать шираи вместо дознания, – он глубоко вздохнул, глядя куда угодно, только не на Джима. – Я полагаю, мы должны ждать. «Энтерпрайз» ищет нас.   
– Тогда мы должны помочь им найти нас, а ждать здесь – не выход! Боже, Спок, – Кирк вскочил и начал возбужденно шагать по камере, – я не могу просто сидеть здесь, и… и я ничего не помню! Я должен просто сидеть здесь, или спать, или… или… – он запустил пальцы в волосы и взлохматил их, приводя в полный беспорядок.   
Споку понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять – он не злился, но страдал. Спок быстро шагнул вперед и схватил Джима за руку. Тот глянул на него и остановился. Голубые глаза на бледном лице широко распахнулись, будто он увидел что-то, кадык судорожно дернулся.   
Это было плохо. Очень плохо.  
– Капитан, – позвал Спок. – Капитан, – громче повторил он, но тот не отвечал. Спок наклонился и обхватил пальцами костлявое запястье, готовясь к всплеску чужих эмоций. Чувства ударили его, проникая через контакт с кожей, и он толкнул их обратно. Осторожно, используя свой собственный контроль, он пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок в разуме Джима.   
Он чувствовал усталость, раздражение, боль. Он не пытался избежать этого, но добавлял слой за слоем ощущения спокойствия и безопасности, пытаясь утихомирить шторм. Связь не была достаточно глубокой, чтобы видеть мысли и разделять воспоминания, он просто скользил по поверхности, пытаясь дать Джиму что-то, за что можно было держаться. Просто немного стабильности в вихре.   
А потом глаза Джима закатились, и он начал конвульсивно подергиваться.   
Спок перестал повторять его имя, перевернул на бок и беспомощно наблюдал, не в состоянии сделать ничего полезного.   
Повреждения мозга, сказал тихий голос в его голове. Учитывая новые симптомы, логично было предположить такой исход.  
Спок забыл дышать, пока припадок не закончился. Затем осторожно проверил пульс: не было никакого потока эмоций под его пальцами, но сердце билось. Спок осторожно просунул пальцы в рот Джиму, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не может задохнуться. Когда он убедился, что дыхательные пути чисты, он без особых усилий поднял бессознательное тело на руки.   
Голова Джима запрокинулась, обнажая горло. Спок уложил его на койку и снова перекатил на бок. Без медицинского оборудования он больше ничего не мог сделать. Приступ не был длительным, так что Джим не потерял контроль над своим телом больше, чем это уже случилось.   
На второй день их плена Кирк инсценировал припадок, и Спок позвал на помощь. Он не был уверен, что это сработает, и оказался прав – никто не пришел.   
Теперь Спок сидел на кровати, положив одну руку на босую ногу Джима и пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то изменения. Все, что угодно, лишь бы тот снова очнулся.  
Но ничего не происходило.

 

**

Он замерз.  
Это ощущение пришло первым, и оно было хреновым. Гораздо приятней было бы проснуться от прикосновения груди… да, грудь была бы кстати. Кофе тоже не помешал бы. Он любил просыпаться от запаха кофе. Может, его йомену стоило приносить чашку горячего кофе в каюту. Интересно, мог бы он попросить об этом? Или вот другой вопрос – узнала бы она когда-нибудь, что ему это не позволено? Боунс постоянно бормотал, что они делали многие вещи только потому, что никто не сказал им, что они не должны этого делать. Благословение и проклятие неопытных команд. Не то чтобы у Боунса не было совсем никакого опыта, заметил тогда Кирк, а Боунс читал устав снова и снова.   
Но сейчас Кирку было холодно. Он вздрогнул и подвинулся назад, в тепло, греющее спину. Рука легла на его талию, притягивая ближе, и мягкий, музыкальный голос позвал:  
– Джим?  
Не музыкальный. И вовсе не мягкий. Он хотел отстраниться, но на деле едва пошевелился. Его голова была будто набита ватой, глаза походили на камни. Он попытался произнести что-то, но не смог.   
Он задрожал, автоматически поджимая ноги. Рука, обнимавшая за талию, подтянула одеяло к его подбородку, а потом нырнула обратно.  
– Спок, – попытался сказать Джим, вспоминая, что они были вместе. Но его язык отказывался шевелиться во рту.  
– Спи. Твой мозг пытается справиться с травмой.   
Он задрожал снова, сжимая зубы, чтобы они не стучали.  
– Хлдно.  
Это уже было на что-то похоже.  
– Я знаю. Я не хотел блокировать свежий воздух в то время, как ты был без сознания, но теперь, если бы ты смог повернуться ко мне… я боюсь, что не помещусь на той стороне койки.   
Кирк попытался повернуться. Он не много успел сделать, только чуть повернул голову, когда почувствовал, что Спок двинулся, обхватил его за одежду и уложил так, что его руки не оказались между их телами, и его голова почти лежала на груди у Спока.   
Движение оказалось слишком быстрым. Мир поплыл у Джима перед глазами, лениво вращаясь. Интересно, что Сэм ел на обед. Может быть, желейных мишек. Но им не разрешали есть желейных мишек на обед.   
Руки снова обхватили его, проникая под рубашку, будто они могли поделиться теплом тела. Руки гладили его спину, распространяя обжигающий жар. Джим зашипел и вздрогнул, ощущая тепло своего собственного дыхания на коже. Воздух быстро охладился, заставляя его снова задрожать и уткнуться лицом в шею Спока.   
Так было лучше. Он продолжал вздрагивать, но так было определенно лучше.  
Думать становилось легче. Все еще никакого кофе, только грудь – и это мужская грудь. Конечно, он же не уточнял. И он не был уверен, что его – кто? кто должен был принести ему кофе?  
Память рассеялась, в то время как его голова немного прояснилась. Он лежал на койке в ледяной камере, в объятиях Спока…  
Джим отдернулся, но не смог уйти слишком далеко. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не смотреть на адамово яблоко перед своими глазами.  
– Спок? – прохрипел он.  
– Да?  
– Что за хуйня?  
После долгого молчания Спок все же заговорил, и его голос казался еще более безжизненным, чем обычно:  
– Поскольку температура опускается до уровня, одинаково неудобного для людей и вулканцев, и поскольку у нас есть только одна койка, мы договорились, что в наших интересах будет разделять тепло тела. Кроме того, я считаю, сейчас ты в шоке.   
– Ты когда-нибудь говоришь нормально? – Кирк продолжал дрожать, ощущая, как напряглись его мышцы, и руки сжались в кулаки. Он повернул голову, опираясь на плечо Спока. Не слишком удобно, зато тепло.   
– Не говорю, потому что наши определения степени нормальности расходятся, – Спок мгновение поколебался, а потом спросил: – Ты помнишь, кто я?  
– Конечно.  
– И где мы?  
– В клетке, – сказал он раздраженно. Молчание, встретившее его слова, было наполнено ожиданием. – Клетка, и там… – в голове было пусто и тревожно. – Шираи, – сказал Джим первое слово, которое выплыло из мрака.  
Он был со Споком. Спок его друг. Они работали вместе на… на корабле. Информация была рядом, но вне досягаемости. В тени, соблазняя своей близостью – если бы он подумал хорошенько, то мог бы вспомнить. Но пока не получилось.   
– Шираи – разновидность насекомых. По внешнему виду мало чем отличается от земных сколопендр.  
– И это не название планеты.  
– Нет.  
Кирк открыл глаза и уставился на шею Спока. На том месте, куда он смотрел, была ссадина, и это поразило его своей неправильностью.  
– Что случилось с моей памятью?   
Тихо и медленно Спок рассказал ему о том, что случилось. Кем они были, и что произошло с ними теперь. Где они были теперь. Осколки памяти возвращались – и Джим вспомнил, как его рвало.   
– Мою блевотину убрали? – спросил он, когда Спок закончил говорить.  
– Нет. Это не входит в обязанности первого помощника.  
Кирк фыркнул, короткий болезненный смешок, а потом начал сомневаться, шутка это была или нет. Он согрелся. Это было уже что-то.  
– Скажи мне правду. Мы в дерьме?  
– Понимая, что конкретного определения для этой метафоры нет, я считаю, что достойным ответом стало бы «мы по уши в дерьме».  
Из уст Спока это прозвучало настолько чопорно, что Джим рассмеялся, закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к теплой коже на шее Спока. Смех показался ему чужим, и поэтому он замолчал, продолжая просто дышать.   
Спок пах… приятно. Немного похоже на пустыню и солнце. Немного – как какие-то минералы. Как метеориты, подумал Кирк.   
– Ты хорошо пахнешь, – пробормотал он быстрее, чем успел подумать. Джиму действительно было наплевать.   
Однако Спок напрягся:  
– Капитан, вы не в себе.   
– Теперь я капитан, да? – Джим мягко улыбнулся, слишком слабый, чтобы думать об этом. – Расслабьтесь, коммандер. Я не собираюсь использовать свой ранг, чтобы соблазнить вас.  
– Это не то…  
– Я чокнутый, раз говорю, что ты хорошо пахнешь?  
– Нет, я не…  
Кирк фыркнул. Спок замолчал, как будто поняв, что только продолжает провоцировать Джима.  
– Я считаю, ты должен отдохнуть.   
– Да я все время отдыхаю.   
И все же, несмотря на холод, он почувствовал, как веки снова тяжелеют.   
– Я не думаю, что потеря сознания засчитывается за отдых, – Спок немного передвинул руку, следуя контурам позвоночника Джима.   
Кирк заставил себя бодрствовать:  
– В следующий раз, когда я проснусь, я буду помнить еще меньше?  
Он уже чувствовал себя неустойчивым. Зыбким. Он искал информацию в своей голове и находил только самую основную. Мог воспроизвести алфавит или декламировать правила, но не мог сказать, когда и как выучил их. Он знал, что у него была семья, но их имена и лица ускользали от него.   
– Боюсь, что не знаю, – тихо сказал Спок. – Я верю, что если больше не будет припадков, твой рассудок должен исцелиться. Память должна вернуться.   
– Слишком много «должно», Спок, – нечленораздельно произнес Кирк. Он засыпал, все еще продолжая вздрагивать во сне. Было холодно.  
– Я постараюсь придумать более точный ответ.  
– Валяй. Сделай это, – и, несмотря на все усилия удержаться, его ум погрузился во тьму.  
На короткое время он мог помнить – в своих снах.


	3. Chapter 3

Спок не мог заснуть, в камере было слишком холодно. Он обнимал Джима, не обращая внимания на то, что все мышцы в шее затекли, и пытался вычислить следующие действия, не обладая должной информацией.   
Джим вздрогнул. Не было никакой возможности его согреть – только тонкое одеяло и сам Спок, который старался прижимать его к себе как можно ближе. Температура тела у вулканцев была, как правило, ниже человеческой, приспособление к пустыне, где они родились. Тем не менее, любое тело выделяло тепло, и Спок нуждался в нем так же, как и Кирк. Спок даже засунул руки под рубашку Джиму, пытаясь согреть его и игнорируя дискомфорт от чужих эмоций. Он не мог целиком блокировать то, что передавалось через настолько близкий контакт. На данном этапе он считал, что им было бы лучше избавиться от одежды полностью, чтобы сохранить как можно больше тепла. Возможно, он ошибался. Учитывая человеческую антипатию к наготе (и слишком приятное дыхание Джима на своей коже), он думал, что разумно будет оставаться одетыми.   
Кирк опять вздрогнул. Спок пытался не думать.  
Если у Джима не было очередного припадка, то он просто не помнил – а с этим Спок, возможно, мог что-то сделать. Соединить разумы с человеком было так просто. Конечно, это случалось, и если никто не заботился, как человек справится с последствиями, то можно было сказать, что все прошло легко. Но лучше будет, если воспоминания капитана вернутся естественным путем. Если размышлять логически, то Спок был слишком молод и не имел возможности объединять свой разум со многими людьми. Вообще с кем-то, кроме своей матери, которая согласилась, чтобы он мог учиться. Таким образом, было логично ждать, пока память Джима не исцелится сама.   
Тот снова вздрогнул.   
Сейчас это не имело значения. После случившегося припадка повреждение мозга было очевидным, но Спок не собирался сдаваться. Еще один припадок или окончательная смерть мозга. Не было иного выхода кроме как верить, что хрупкое человеческое тело сможет каким-то образом самоисцелиться.  
В коридоре послышались шаги. Джим начал дрожать. Спок выпутался из-под одеяла и перелез через своего спящего товарища. Какой-то миг он хотел накинуться на вошедших – очевидно, время, проведенное с Джимом, нанесло вред его здравомыслию. Охранники всегда появлялись группами не менее пяти, и Спок не мог справиться со всеми, не подвергая опасности своего капитана. Тем не менее, когда дверь открылась и вооруженные до зубов охранники вошли, он стоял перед койкой, ожидая их.  
Им было все равно, что он делает. Один из охранников просто нажал на курок.   
Спок дернулся в сторону, и транквилизатор ударил его в плечо. В глазах потемнело. Его последняя мысль была о том, чтобы не упасть на Джима. 

**  
Кирк проснулся и подскочил, усаживаясь. Он попытался сосредоточиться на комнате вокруг, понимая, что дверь только что закрылась.  
Посреди камеры стоял человек, высокий и худой, с черными волосами и болезненным цветом лица. Он был одет в такую же уродливую изношенную пижаму, что и Кирк.  
– Джим, – сказал мужчина, – ты проснулся.  
Кирк настороженно смотрел на него, а потом снова оглядел комнату. Он не был уверен, что именно ищет, но что бы он ни ожидал увидеть, здесь этого не было. Что-то не так. Он посмотрел на мужчину и медленно встал. Бетонный пол холодил ноги, Кирк с трудом подавил желание обхватить себя руками и выпрямился, как будто холод его совсем не беспокоил.  
– Джим, – сказал человек, начиная хмуриться, – все нормально?  
– Я… да, все нормально.  
– Твоя память вернулась? Ты помнишь, кто я?  
Он посмотрел на человека. Очевидно, тот должен был выглядеть знакомым. Так же очевидно, что Кирк никогда раньше не видел этого типа.  
– Спок? – рискнул он и был вознагражден торжествующей улыбкой.  
Разумеется, это был не Спок. Конечно, память Джима была не в порядке даже в том, что касалось последних событий (на какой планете они были? Спок все-таки сказал ему?), и он просыпался, уткнувшись носом в шею Спока…  
– Мы ляжем обратно? Ты устал, и… – незнакомец огляделся вокруг, точно проверяя, что никто не мог их подслушать. – Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.   
Лечь обратно на койку. Рядом с абсолютным чужаком. У Кирка мурашки забегали по коже, но он улыбнулся и кивнул на койку.  
Но «Спок» по-прежнему наблюдал за ним с озабоченным выражением на лице.  
– Последний раз, когда я видел тебя, ты ничего не помнил. Теперь ты смотришь на меня, как будто подозревая в чем-то. Я думал… я надеялся, что ты поймешь… – он немного поднял брови. – Они уже пробовали обмануть тебя? Джим, как мне доказать, что это я?..  
Кирк уставился на него, не скрывая настороженности. Он подвинулся к стене, озираясь в поисках хоть чего-то, что могло бы послужить оружием.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь…  
– Человек, который был здесь. С заостренными ушами. Самозванец. У них есть что-то типа эмпатических способностей. Твой пси-уровень довольно высок, я надеялся, что ты можешь противостоять ему… – он грустно улыбнулся и развел руками, демонстрируя пустые ладони. – Что мне сделать, чтобы помочь тебе?  
Существа с заостренными ушами и эмпатическими способностями. Да, точно. Более того, один из них показывал ему свои воспоминания однажды, вот только он не мог вспомнить, кто и почему. Если они могли сделать это, то почему бы им не уничтожить и его память, прошептал тихий голос в глубине души.  
Сомнения, сомнения. А еще – это точно был не Спок.  
Но вдруг его уверенность была создана эмпатом?  
– Они посадили его сюда день назад. Когда принесли тебя с допроса. Они забрали меня и использовали шираи… – его голос дрогнул, и он отвернулся. – Теперь они знают все. Я сдался, Джим… Они сказали мне, что этот человек с тобой, и что он замучает тебя, если я не заговорю. Если я не скажу им, что флот собирается делать дальше. Прости меня.   
– Ничего, – Кирк услышал свой голос, и все вернулось обратно. Он не доверял этому человеку.  
И все же, если тот, предыдущий, был эмпатом, то мог ли он теперь доверять себе? Люди с амнезией обычно не узнавали друзей и родственников – по крайней мере, так обычно писали в СМИ. Тем не менее, он чувствовал привязанность к Споку-с-острыми-ушами. А может, это был признак, что кто-то копался у него в голове, а не настоящее воспоминание. Может…

_…металл между его зубов, удерживающий челюсти открытыми, резкая боль порванной кожи, вкус меди, кровь, он не может закрыть рот, как не старается, а женщина подходит к нему, улыбаясь, показывая острые зубы, и говорит: «Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто сказать нам?»…_

Он стоял на коленях на твердом полу, и кто-то трогал его.  
– Джим. Джим!  
Он боролся, пытаясь отпихнуть человека, врезался в стену и присел там, задыхаясь.  
Спок уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Джим, – тихо сказал он, – что происходит? Что этот ублюдок сделал с тобой?  
 _Теперь ты в безопасности, сказал кто-то спокойным голосом и взял его за руку._  
Кирк вытер рукой рот, ожидая увидеть кровь, но ее не было.  
– Джим, – Спок сидел напротив него, не пытаясь коснуться, и держал руки на виду. – Это очень серьезно. Я не знаю, что они сделали, но…  
– Иногда шираи вызывают потерю памяти у человека, – начал он, но Спок перебил его.   
– Они так сказали? Шираи только снимают ограничения, они вовсе не вызывают… – он остановился и покачал головой. – Я не могу убедить тебя, но я очень боюсь за тебя. Из-за всего, что они сделали. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.   
Другой Спок так никогда и не рассказал ему о планах побега – ни о тех, что они придумали, ни о тех, что пытались воплотить в жизнь. Этот Спок не предупреждал о том, что они не должны пробовать.   
– Если у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, – Джим махнул дрожащей рукой на дверь, – я весь внимание.  
Спок кивнул:  
– Есть. Я подслушал их разговор – они не знали, что у вулканцев хороший слух. Они собираются прийти за нами через несколько часов и казнить нас. Джим, помнишь церемонию? Это снаружи.   
Кирк медленно кивнул. Если снаружи, то они могли попробовать сбежать.  
Это не Спок. Конечно же, снаружи ловушка.  
Он думал так, потому что его чувства были испорчены эмпатом? Джим потер рукой висок.  
– Побег – это здорово.  
Он всегда мог прибить этого Спока позже, если станет нужно. Как именно, он понятия не имел, но…  
Спок кивнул:  
– Ты не должен верить мне, Джим. Я знаю, это трудно, просто… если ты хочешь остаться здесь, я пойду сам и потом отправлю людей на подмогу.  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Кирк, – я с тобой.  
Хотя бы потому, что он не собирается сидеть взаперти здесь. Кто знает, а если Споку не удастся сбежать?.. Кто знает, Спок это вообще или нет?..  
– Я пойду, – повторил он. – Мы пойдем вместе. 

**  
– Мы сделаем ему больно, если ты не станешь сотрудничать.  
Спок смотрел перед собой, оставаясь тихим с тех самых пор, как очнулся от наркотиков. Они не могли заставить его говорить, если он не хотел. Они пытались причинить ему боль до того, как использовали шираи на Джиме, и поняли, что это не сработает.  
Теперь они угрожали Джиму, и это тоже не работало.  
– Если ты не заговоришь, мы вырвем ему ногти. И ты будешь это слушать.  
Спок медленно повернул голову к женщине:  
– Как коммандер Звездного флота Федерации, я не уполномочен вести переговоры с террористами.  
Они не используют Джима, чтобы уничтожить «Энтерпрайз». Он снова отвернулся.  
– Я думала, ты сказал, что он эмпат! – прорычала женщина. Она исчезла из его поля зрения, послышалась какая-то возня. Человек, который, как догадался Спок, был ученым, возник перед ним, держа в руках маленький прибор. Красная лампочка мигала на передней панели.   
– Так и есть! – запротестовал ученый. – Когда он был в клетке, она горела!  
Спок внимательней посмотрел на прибор, но подсказок не было.  
– Что ж, значит, он не эмпат сейчас! – женщина положила ему руки на плечи и прижалась щекой к его щеке. Спок едва заметил угрозу, которую она прошипела, слишком занятый своими щитами. Он пытался отгородиться от ее прикосновения к своей коже, стараясь не отшатнуться.   
Она отстранилась, огибая стул и становясь впереди. Спок осторожно размял пальцы, проверяя свои оковы. Металлические наручники, фиксирующие его руки на подлокотниках кресла, не поддавались.   
– Стой, стой… сделай это опять! – возбужденно сказал ученый.  
Женщина глянула на него, но Спок продолжал смотреть мимо. Тогда она подошла ближе и улыбнулась:  
– Мы вырвем у Джима глаза и заставим тебя смотреть.   
– Нет, не то, – ученый нахмурился.  
Спок вскинул бровь.  
Ученый не отрывал взгляда от своего прибора:  
– Прикоснись к нему опять.  
Женщина протянула руку и оставила ее висеть в воздухе над рукой Спока. Он не пошевелил пальцами, сидя совершенно неподвижно, в то время как она опустила руку, кладя ладонь на его костяшки пальцев.   
Ее эмоции ударили в его щиты, и Спок напрягся, заставляя себя оставаться спокойным.  
– Вот оно! Вот оно! – ученый улыбнулся. Его прибор сиял огнями, мерцающими, как маленькие красные муравьи, роящиеся по земле. – Тактильная эмпатия! Попробуй изо всех сил подумать о чем-нибудь!   
Вторая бровь Спока поползла наверх:  
– Собираетесь задавить меня эмоциями до смерти?  
Она улыбнулась, и он понял, что проговорился.  
– Это уже заставило тебя говорить, не так ли? – тихо сказала она.  
Спок промолчал. Ярость ударила в его разум, не нанося вреда телу. Чужая ярость. Чужая. Чужая. Он повторял это снова и снова, обратившись к детскому методу управления сенсорной телепатией, пытаясь успокоить сознание. Он слышал ее мысли в своей голове точно нарастающий визг. Отстраненно Спок понимал, что чем больше он укреплял стены, тем сильнее ученый поощрял женщину.   
Когда холодные пальцы прикоснулись к его шее, Спок дернулся в сторону. Образы больного удовольствия затопили его голову: пролитая кровь, звук чьего-то крика…  
Он дернулся снова, но не смог избежать изображений, вбиваемых в мозг.   
А потом все исчезло.  
Он позволил себе один прерывистый вдох и замер, пытаясь не дрожать при выдохе.   
Женщина стала на колени перед ним, уложив руки на его ноги. Тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке:  
– Ты не шелохнулся, когда мы тебя били. Впечатляет. Теперь почему бы тебе не связаться со своим послом, и мы не прикоснемся к тебе больше. 

**  
В камере было холодно. Он смирился, сворачиваясь под тонким одеялом рядом с возможно-Споком. Тепло все-таки согрело его, и дрожь, которая началась опять, утихла.  
Казнь через несколько часов.  
Человек, рядом с которым он чувствовал себя комфортно, был, возможно, шпионом.  
Или, вероятно, шпион тот, рядом с кем он лежал теперь.  
Жизнь просто охуенна.  
Если этот парень шпион, то где другой Спок? А если этот не шпион, и они не сумеют убежать, то скоро умрут.  
В истории этого Спока был много белых пятен. Он предложил, чтобы Джим остался здесь и ждал помощи, что было бы несколько проблематично после казни. Он также сказал, что знает о джимовой потери памяти, и вместе с тем удивился, что воспоминания отсутствуют.   
Но если они со Споком были друзьями – а все говорило Джиму в пользу этого – то он не понимал, как мог дружить с кем-то настолько бесчувственным, как Спок.   
Его мысли крутились и петляли, не приводя ни к чему. Ему нужно было вспомнить.  
– Джим? – дыхание коснулось затылка, и он с трудом подавил желание отстраниться.   
– Что?  
– Все в порядке?  
– Да.  
Охуеть как все в порядке.

**  
– Я не буду, – спокойно и твердо сказал Спок, игнорируя то, как напряглись его мышцы и пот стекал по спине, – не буду заманивать посла сюда, чтобы вы могли его убить.   
Глаза его похитительницы, тревожно зеленые, со зрачками вдвое больше человеческих, устремились к человеку, которого Спок мог чувствовать рядом с собой.  
– Я думаю, он любит, когда его трогают.  
Тот поднял руку, лежавшую на плече Спока, погладил костяшками пальцев кончик уха.  
Еще больше картин – пальцы, погруженные в глазницы, влажность на коже от лопнувших глазных яблок, страх девушки-подростка, оторванной от семьи… возбуждение, накатившее в то время, как он сдирал кожу с живого человека…  
Спок не мог сдержать все это. Он поднял стены – но их снесли. Он повторял про себя вулканские законы, касающиеся обсуждения культуры инопланетных видов – но не мог сосредоточиться. Он пытался вспомнить имена членов экипажа, но…   
Мысли проникали в его голову сквозь трещины в защите. Мысли, которых он не желал и от которых не мог избавиться. Они показывали другую его сторону, кровоточа в его собственные воспоминания. Сконцентрироваться. Сконцентрироваться. Он содрогался от внезапного желания причинять боль…  
Чужое. Это было чужое. Он схватился за тонкие нити здравомыслия и попытался обернуть их вокруг себя, точно броню. Как очень маленькие дети-вулканцы, узнающие о своей телепатии и пытающиеся управлять ею с помощью родителей, через простое…  
 _...пурпурная ярость пробивалась через его щиты…_  
…простое прикосновение старшего вулканца, ведущее разум по направлению логики, сильно и уверенно. Как они росли, учась декламировать, медитировать…  
 _... похоть свернулась в низу живота, в то время как кто-то кричал, умолял, рыдал…_  
…медитировать, думать сквозь эмоции, найти причину и искоренить ее, как сорняк. Эти дети, которые медленно узнавали, как смотреть в глубину миллиона незначительных вещей, пока они не научатся…  
 _…его грудь сжалась от гнева, бешенства, похоти, необходимости сделать что-то, бежать, преследовать…_  
…контролировать их. Даже когда они были особенно уязвимы, касаясь других, тех, кто не обладал должным контролем. Даже на борту звездолета с представителями инопланетных рас, которые отказывались понимать, что прикосновения были неуместны. Он мог контролировать это.  
 _…преследовать и вырвать ее долбаное горло, глядя, как кровь хлынула…_  
Он мог контролировать это.  
 _… слыша крики, и чувствовать трепет от звуков…_  
Он мог…  
 _…радость, когда кости хрустят от удара…_  
…должен держать свои стены, это все, думать о…  
 _…сердце едва не вырывалось из груди от возбуждения…_  
…думать о том… о том, как контролировать и…  
 _…наполняя адреналином мышцы…_  
…контролировать и… думать о чем-то еще… оборонительные движения _Suus Mahna_ защищают тело подобно защите разума…  
 _…и мышцы, бьющиеся о преграду…_  
И все исчезло – воспоминания, образы, эмоции, все, разрывающее его разум в клочья. Он задыхался. Пот стекал в глаза, кровь собиралась во рту.  
Женщина стояла на коленях перед ним и улыбалась.   
– Мне кажется, ему не нравятся твои эмоции, Сэйт.  
Пальцы рисовали узоры на плече Спока. Все, что он мог сделать сейчас – попытаться не вздрогнуть.  
– Никто не любит мои эмоции, – довольно сказал Сэйт.  
Она посмотрела на Спока:  
– Ты готов поговорить с послом?  
Он вдохнул через боль. Страх был нелогичен. Эмоции не могли причинить боль. Ему просто нужно было сосредоточиться на защите. Его голос был напряженным:  
– Я не стану заманивать сюда посла.  
Ее улыбка не потускнела.  
– Сэйт, почему бы тебе не разделить с нашим другом еще немного. Я пойду и найду кого-нибудь, кто бы присоединился к нам здесь, – она похлопала Спока по колену, поднялась и, не спеша, пошла прочь.  
Сердце Спока билось о ребра. Чужая рука провела вверх по его плечу, скользя под рубашку. Он приготовился. Сделал вдох. Укрепил свою внутреннюю защиту за то время, которое они дали ему. И ждал.  
Край ткани. Вниз по позвоночнику, прижимая материал к его коже. А потом пальцы скользнули вверх, вцепляясь в затылок.   
Эмоции врезались в него.  
Спок сосредоточился на ритуале. _Kal-if-fee_ и правила, по которым совершалась схватка.  
Эмоции бились в ментальные стены, пытаясь забраться в его разум.  
Он сосредоточился на _kahs-wan_ и _tal'oth_ и различиях между ними.   
Воспоминания и образы отыскали слабые места в его истощенных щитах. Вспыхнули у него перед глазами.   
Он открыл рот, хватая воздух. Это всего лишь эмоции. Он не сломается. Всего лишь эмоции. Он не…  
Он не…  
Он…


	4. Chapter 4

Они придумали план. Не грандиозная стратегия, но хоть что-то: подождать, когда палачи появятся и выведут их наружу, а там попытаться сбежать. Такой вот план.   
У Кирка был другой план, но когда дверь открылась, и вошли двое охранников с ручным оружием вроде пистолета, он понял, что его идея была провальной. Однако он все равно собирался воплотить ее в жизнь.  
Случайность это или удача, но охранник приказал им просто заложить руки за головы и не стал использовать наручники. Они покинули камеру через одного – конвоир, заключенный, что уменьшало возможность получить пулю – тоже удача? Кирк не знал и не помнил, как его конвоировали раньше.   
Он подождал, пока они не поднялись по лестнице мимо другой группы охранников и блока камер, прежде чем сделать свой ход.  
– Спок, – позвал он.  
– Да?  
– Заткнись, – зарычал охранник Спока, но не сделал ничего, чтобы заставить его замолчать.  
Кирк повременил, пока они не оказались в пустом холле (еще одна удача или случайность – места, по которым они шли, казались довольно пустынными?), прежде чем заговорить снова. В случае, если с ним был настоящий Спок, он бы не хотел, чтобы тот пострадал.  
– Планы изменились.  
Он бросился под ноги охранника, раздался выстрел – но пуля никого не задела. Кирк не тратил время, пытаясь понять, что означает шум драки за спиной – проигрывает Спок или выигрывает, неважно. Кирк сцепился со своим конвоиром, пытаясь вырвать у него пистолет – интересно, мог бы он использовать его, если бы все-таки одержал верх?   
Кулак врезался в бок, прямо под грудную клетку, и Кирк обнаружил еще кое-что новое о себе: он умеет держать удар. Он пнул противника коленом в висок и перехватил оружие.   
Нет, все-таки понятия не имеет, как им пользоваться.   
Поэтому он просто ударил охранника рукоятью в лицо. Это не причинило того вреда, на какой он надеялся. Мощные руки схватили его за рубашку, и Кирк изо всех сил врезал кулаком в нос своему противнику. Тот ударил в ответ, кулаки у него были точно из железа.   
В глазах у Кирка потемнело от боли, брызнули слезы. Охранник сжимал руки на его горле, и Кирк знал, что не может сделать ничего, он даже видеть не мог нормально.   
А потом конвоир заворчал, хватка чуть ослабла. Джим услышал звук тупого удара, а затем почувствовал, что свободен.   
Он моргнул, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и пнул бесчувственное тело. Спок был прямо перед ним, однако в глазах у Кирка все расплывалось пятнами.  
– Спасибо, – прохрипел он.  
– О чем ты думал? Мы никогда не выберемся отсюда сами! Тут везде охранники! Мы должны были подождать, пока не выйдем наружу!  
Кирк зажмурился, пытаясь вернуть зрение в норму. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел рассерженного Спока.  
– Я думал, что когда мы выйдем отсюда, они будут ожидать от нас попытки бегства.   
Достаточно похоже на правду.  
– Ты идиот. Теперь давай, помоги мне спрятать тела. Здесь должна быть пустая комната…  
Кирк подошел к одной из дверей, осторожно открыл ее и заглянул внутрь. Свободно.  
– Сюда.  
Вместе они втащили охранников внутрь помещения, похожего на кладовку. Кирк начал стаскивать с себя рубашку.   
Спок уставился на него:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Маскировка. Слушай, мы же не выйдем отсюда в пижамах. Ты тоже переодевайся, быстро.  
Он выскользнул из своих штанов и начал стягивать одежду с большего из конвоиров, оставляя меньшего Споку, который выглядел более худым.   
Спок заколебался, но потом тоже начал раздеваться.  
– Это дурацкий план.  
– И другой был тоже.   
– Да, вот именно. Просто подумай: пока мы не нашли способ связаться с «Энтерпрайз», все бессмысленно. Если один из нас сбежит и не будет ждать другого, все получится. Надо просто привести их сюда.  
Кирк покосился на Спока, застегивая изношенную форменную рубашку:  
– Конечно. Так и сделаем.

**  
Он понимал, что кричал. Образы, воспоминания и чувства, которые пробивались в его голову, казались более реальными, чем звук собственного голоса.   
Чья-то щека прижималась к его щеке. Он попытался отодвинуться, но руки удерживали его затылок. Он не мог думать, не мог двух слов связать воедино…  
 _…мать забрала все его игрушки, он ненавидел ее, ненавидел…_  
…этого не было, не могло…  
 _…его мать погибла…_  
…она упала, он убил ее…  
 _…убил ее ножом…_  
Чужие пальцы прокладывали путь сквозь его собственные воспоминания, показывая больше картин, больше эмоций, больше ярости и всесокрушающей жажды крови. Тоска и горе, и накопленные обиды болезненно сворачивались кольцами у него в животе.   
А потом все исчезло.   
Его голова упала вперед, скрывая лицо. В руках пульсировала тупая боль. Он убил ее. Он убил ее, и он горевал, и это было нездорово, потому что вулканцы не горюют, но он полукровка, у него есть эмоции, и он не может…  
Он не может…  
Он не может позволить себе сорваться. В комнате было тихо. Спок слышал свое тяжелое дыхание и пытался успокоиться.   
Он убил ее. Он убил ее и даже не мог оплакать. Спок изо всех сил старался соответствовать идеалу, но он был испорчен, в самой глубине своих генов, и никакое количество логики не могло очистить это…  
Шум дыхания был невыносимо громким, и он пытался взять все под контроль.  
Он должен был их убить. Тепло разлилось у него под кожей, подстегивающее и приятное.   
Спок вздрогнул, стремясь остановить это. Нелогично. Он контролирует свои эмоции. Он контролирует свои эмоции. Он выше этого.  
Спок едва не зарычал от разочарования. Больше эмоций, еще больше. Он облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь зацепиться за воспоминания. За ритуалы. За научные модели.  
Ее голос был мягким:  
– Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать нам?  
– Иди в… – Спок остановился, прерывая себя прежде, чем закончить фразу так, как обычно говорили люди вокруг. Это нелогично. Куда бы он ни хотел ее послать, она не пойдет. Его пальцы сжались и распрямились на подлокотнике кресла. Кожу покалывало от желания рычать и кричать.   
Он контролировал свои эмоции.  
– Нет.  
Но когда садист рядом снова прикоснулся к нему, Спок почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Горло пережало спазмом. Он был рациональным вулканцем.  
Он хотел убить их всех. 

 

**  
Кирк мчался по пустым коридорам. Спок, следовавший за ним, казался слишком громким – и он виновато озирался по сторонам. Кирк уверенно шагал вперед, стараясь двигаться как только можно быстро в обуви, не приспособленной для человеческих ног. Казалось, подошва была сделана из гравия.   
Они поднялись по другой лестнице и вышли в новый коридор, который выглядел точно так же, как и предыдущий. Спок настороженно покрутил головой:  
– Мне кажется, этот тот, по которому нас сюда привели, – пробормотал он. – Сюда.  
В дверях, мимо которых они бежали, были небольшие окошки, через них можно было увидеть комнаты… местной обители зла? Возможно. Комнаты были преимущественно похожи на офисы: горы документов, темные мониторы, стеллажи у стен. После года космических приключений пора бы уж расстаться с мыслью, что логова плохих парней представляют собой что-то особенное, и все же…   
Кирк замер. Год в космосе. Он вспомнил это – действительно вспомнил, что он был в космосе в течение года, и он вспомнил сам…  
Он потянулся глубже…  
 _…жесткий панцирь касается горла, многочисленные лапки щекочут язык, он задыхается, почти давится, когда тварь протискивается внутрь…_  
– Джим!   
Он дернулся от прикосновения к своему плечу и отступил к одной из дверей.   
– Все нормально, – пробормотал Кирк, и воспоминания поблекли, – нормально.  
– Уверен? Ты что-то вспомнил?  
Рука снова легла на его плечо свинцовой тяжестью. Он отстранился снова, прислоняясь к двери:  
– Нет.  
Сердце перестало колотиться в груди, он больше не задыхался. Кирк с трудом подавил желание откашляться и прочистить горло.  
– Все в порядке. Дай мне минуту.   
Спок посмотрел вверх, на застекленный квадрат в двери, потом снова оглядел Кирка и кивнул, затем отошел в сторону.   
Кирк выпрямился и тоже заглянул в окошко на двери, как и Спок за секунду до этого. В комнате никого не было, но мониторы светились. Кирк дернул за ручку: дверь поддалась, и он скользнул внутрь.   
Лучше быть здесь, чем слоняться по коридору. Он рухнул в одно из кресел, ощущая, что его до сих пор трясет, и в это время Спок тоже зашел в комнату.  
– Мы должны идти! Что ты делаешь? – прошипел он.  
– Я сказал, дай мне минуту. Просто посторожи, – он опустил голову и несколько секунд размеренно дышал, ожидая, когда воспоминания уйдут – как бы ему ни хотелось вернуть их. Даже самые ужасные – он хотел получить их обратно. Кирк медленно выпрямился. Спок посматривал в окно, разрываясь между Кирком и коридором.   
Джим огляделся и обнаружил, что на экраны выводились записи камер наблюдения, показывая коридоры и комнаты. Он повернулся к ним, пытаясь выяснить планировку здания. Если бы они знали, куда идти, если бы смогли выяснить, какие коридоры пустовали…  
На одном из мониторов группа людей окружила сидящего человека. Один из них ухмыльнулся и отошел, позволяя разглядеть пленника. Кирк увидел в черно-белой записи с камеры лицо, искаженное беззвучным криком.  
Кирк вытащил пистолет, которым не умел пользоваться, повернул и отрегулировал, как человек на экране.   
Спок уставился на него:  
– Что ты делаешь?   
– Если ты Спок, – тихо ответил Кирк, – то почему они его мучают?  
Тот глянул на монитор:  
– Он облажался. Ты не сказал ему то, что они хотели.  
– Херня. Сейчас мы с тобой прогуляемся, и тебе лучше начать думать, как выманить их оттуда, чтобы я мог забрать Спока, или у тебя появится дыра в башке.   
Это план был еще хуже тех, что он придумал с тех пор, как доверился этому «Споку»: начиная с того, что тот мог запросто позвать на помощь, и заканчивая тем, что Кирк все еще понятия не имел, как стрелять из этой штуки.   
Но зато Кирк всегда умел блефовать. Ладно, он не мог вспомнить, но надеялся, что это было правдой.   
«Спок» сжал губы и коротко кивнул. 

**  
Прикосновения прекратились, но эмоции остались. Он дернулся в цепях, но боль от разодранной наручниками кожи только распаляла злость.   
Это все были эмоции. Джим сталкивался с ними постоянно, а Спок никогда не желал их.  
Он собирался убить этих людей за то, что они сделали.   
– Помоги нам связаться с послом…  
Он рванулся вперед, пытаясь добраться до ее лица, вырвать нос своими зубами…  
Нет. Нет, он был вулканцем, а значит, он будет вести себя как…  
Кто-то ударил его по лицу, сильно. Огонь расцвел на коже, подпитываемый яростью. Он убьет их…  
Он вулканец. Сплошная логика и порядок, но сейчас он чувствовал, как что-то разрывает его на куски.  
– Ты скажешь послу…  
– Я не стану!  
Они ударили его опять. Споку было все равно. 

**  
Кирку опять повезло. Наверное, он был настоящим счастливчиком. Никто не остановил их в коридорах, а «Споку», казалось, и в голову не приходило сопротивляться. Они обнаружили комнату, где находился Спок-с-острыми-ушами: Кирк глянул в маленькое окошко и тут же пригнулся, уверенный, что его не заметили.   
Помещение, казалось, было и складом, и пыточной: в углу стоял большой железный стол, рядом виднелся металлический поднос…  
 _…швырнули на стол, и она спросила его, улыбаясь: «Ты уверен, что не хочешь…»_  
Кирк задавил воспоминание. Сейчас на это не было времени. Тяжелый металлический стул был приварен к полу в центре комнаты, а вокруг как попало валялись ящики и коробки. Отличное прикрытие. Кирк был уверен, что помещение служило складом до того, как его переделали в комнату для допросов.   
В пыточной было две двери, по одной с каждой стороны, и Кирк махнул оружием, указывая «Споку» направление:  
– Предлагаю тебе заставить их выйти через ту дверь.  
Тот наградил его пустым, испуганным взглядом – еще одно доказательство, что это был неправильный Спок.  
Сердце у Кирка билось где-то в горле, когда он наблюдал, как этот Спок – который все еще пытался притворяться – вошел в комнату, где сидел связанный Спок-с-острыми-ушами.   
Люди ему не обрадовались. Кирк ждал снаружи, пригнувшись под окном и прислушиваясь к тому, что они говорили.   
Люди кричали. Он приказал Споку ждать, пока все не уйдут, но на самом деле не собирался медлить. Слишком долго. Слишком много у них оставалось вариантов выяснить, что все идет не так, как задумано.   
Когда они отошли от стула подальше, он вломился в дверь и ринулся к неохраняемому вулканцу, пытаясь опередить людей. Те начали стрелять, когда он упал на колени перед Споком.   
– Держись, – пробормотал Кирк, разбираясь с первым замком. Ему удалось справиться с ним прежде, чем пуля врезалась в пол совсем рядом с ним. Кирк использовал Спока как щит, надеясь, что они все еще хотели этого заключенного живым. И потом, он не мог стрелять, поскольку все еще не знал, как это делать. Зато он знал, как расстегнуть проклятые наручники, и как раз закончил с одной рукой, оставляя вторую Споку и переключаясь на щиколотки.  
Боковым зрением он увидел, что они окружали его, отрезая выходы. Через секунду это не будет иметь значения: даже если он освободит Спока, даже при том, что у него есть оружие, они вряд ли смогут сбежать.   
Когда последний ремень, сдерживающий ноги пленника, поддался, Спок поднялся и выдрал из пола стул – единственное прикрытие, которое у них было.  
– Спок! – воскликнул Кирк, наклоняя голову, когда несколько пуль – черт возьми, да кто до сих пор использует пули?! – ударили совсем рядом.   
А затем Спок взревел.   
Кирк метнулся в сторону, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то убежище в проклятой комнате. Вся его уверенность в том, что он не ошибся, вдруг пошатнулась: Спок никогда не кричал. Спок даже не повышал голос. А сейчас Спок швырнул стул в своего противника и устремился в другом направлении, за человеком с огромными руками и кровожадным блеском в глазах.   
Кирк набросился на человека, который увернулся от стула, перехватил его и впечатал в пол. Он врезал ему раз, другой, но прежде чем успел размахнуться в третий раз, чья-то рука схватила его за рубашку и оттянула прочь. Он пытался вырваться, но перестал трепыхаться, когда понял, что это был Спок.   
Нет, не Спок. Вулканец с почти черными глазами и зеленой кровью на губах, он швырнул Кирка в сторону, как будто тот ничего не весил. Кирк врезался в человека, который изо всех сил пытался спрятаться в углу, держа какой-то прибор.   
Отложив на потом все проблемы со Споком, Кирк поднял свой пистолет и пихнул им в горло гуманоиду.   
– Не стреляй в меня! Я не буду сопротивляться! – почти взвизгнул тот.   
Кирк развернулся, используя своего заложника в качестве щита, и оглядел комнату.   
Кто-то продолжал палить из угла, хотя его убежище означало, что он не мог хорошенько прицелиться и попасть в Спока. А сам Спок стоял на коленях перед мертвым телом, медленно разворачиваясь к стрелку. Выражение его лица заставило Кирка покрыться мурашками. Еще два тела лежали на полу, и дальняя дверь все еще была открыта и хлопала туда-сюда. Вокруг не было никаких признаков не-Спока.  
– Спок!  
Тот поднялся и бросился на стрелка, будто не слыша, как Джим звал его.  
– Спок!  
Пуля заставила вулканца упасть на одно колено, но он тут же поднялся и устремился вперед, пусть и в крови.  
– Спок, черт возьми, ты сошел с ума?! – Кирк еще сильнее сжал своего заложника одной рукой и пистолет другой. Спок был безумен. Или это вообще был не Спок.   
Вулканец запрыгнул на металлический стол…  
 _…его кинули туда, удерживая за руки, кто-то схватил его за ноги, он пнул в ответ…_  
Нет, не сейчас, у Кирка не было времени на это. Он сильнее схватился за заложника, но все равно почувствовал, как земля зашаталась под ногами…   
_…ударили в лицо, и долгое время он не видел ничего, кроме темноты…_  
Мир вертелся и раскачивался, и поднимался волнами. Перед глазами все потускнело, Кирк изо всех сил старался оставаться в сознании, смутно ощущая, как кто-то поднимает его в воздух и закидывает на плечо. Его голова упала на чью-то спину, и от толчка он почти потерял сознание…  
 _…боль проникла внутрь, и когда он наконец пришел в себя, они уже успели привязать его руки…_  
Чем больше он боролся, тем больше слабел. А потом у него начались конвульсии.


	5. Chapter 5

Выбраться из здания оказалось слишком просто – особенно учитывая то, что он был ранен. Кровь стекала по ноге Спока, когда он выбил дверь и обнаружил себя на утесе. Камни и земля скатывались вниз, когда он спускался, с инопланетным оружием в одной руке, придерживая тело Джима другой, в то время как тот все еще вздрагивал в припадке.   
За ними уже пустились в погоню. Нет времени проверить, все ли в порядке с Джимом.  
Ярость ворочалась внутри. Он мог вернуться. Бросить капитана и вернуться, и остановить преследователей – сжать пальцы вокруг горла и…  
Это было нелогично. Он крепче ухватился за рубашку Джима и спрыгнул с большого камня. Секунда в свободном падении – и его ступни ударились о землю. Это было больно, одна нога чуть не подвела его, но Спок продолжал двигаться, скользил вниз, поднимая лавины грязи.   
Послышался выстрел. Они промахнулись.  
Впереди был каменный выступ, и Спок прыгнул с него, пытаясь защитить Джима своим телом. Дно каньона оказалось далеко внизу, и на мгновение Спок ужаснулся: его ум был в тумане, он не мог соображать ясно и понятия не имел, где они приземлятся, совсем забыл о своих повреждениях…  
Они упали. Боль ударила в его кости и суставы, боль, которой можно было бы избежать, если бы он не чувствовал. Если бы мог нормально размышлять. Он ударился коленом, тем самым, которое и так было в крови.   
Джим все еще продолжал конвульсивно вздрагивать, и Спок схватил его, будто мог прекратить приступ, просто глядя на него. Но он ничем не мог помочь. Он попытался справиться с беспокойством.  
Это все их вина. Они сделали это с ними обоими…  
Спок подавил гнев.   
Он может вернуться. Он убил троих, но женщина и один из тех, кто трогал его, сбежали. Он найдет их и…  
Спок заставил себя подняться и глянул на утес. Возвращаться нелогично. Он должен был помочь Джиму, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Пусть он не может остановить припадок, но логично будет продолжать двигаться, увеличивая расстояние между ними и их преследователями.   
Он колебался, желая причинить им такую же боль, какую они причинили ему. Его нога горела, но он продолжал идти вперед.  
Нужно спуститься ниже в каньон, где камни и обломки скальной породы скроют их следы. С каждым прыжком, с каждой трещиной, в которой он прятался, Спок все больше и больше верил, что их не найдут. Но желание повернуться и настичь мучителей возрастало. Да, их смерть стала бы бесполезной – убить или погибнуть самому в процессе, это уже ничего не изменит. Его дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым: картины того, как он находит их и пытает, хлынули в голову. Боль придавала сил – каждый шаг, каждая капля крови на коже питали его ярость.   
Джим затих. Спок остановился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Джим. Они бежали, потому что Джиму было плохо, они должны были уйти как можно дальше. Он спрятался так, чтобы их не обнаружили, и проверил, дышит ли тот. Руки у Спока дрожали, но он проигнорировал это. Его нога пульсировала, угрожая снова подвести его, но он старался не думать об этом. Они должны были идти дальше, потому что Джиму угрожала опасность. Он вскинул Кирка на плечо и продолжил бежать.  
Пальцами он вцепился в одежду Джима, удерживая того на месте. Снова нахлынуло желание вернуться. Они бы не стали стрелять, не стали бы его останавливать. Он хотел драться с ними, хотел бить и видеть, как льется их кровь. Даже сейчас он мог чувствовать, что их преследуют двое – и оба довольно неповоротливые. Спок сжал кулаки. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, понять, что делать дальше. Но только не возвращаться, чтобы убить своих врагов. Он нуждался в логике.   
Он хотел, чтобы они страдали.  
Но он продолжал идти вперед. 

**  
 _– Джимми.  
Он вздрогнул. Гнев, раздражение, разочарование – с этим он мог иметь дело. Но этот печальный голос его матери… Он не мог смотреть на нее. Вместо этого он уставился на стену.   
Женщина пересекла маленькую комнату и присела перед ним. Нежными пальцами приподняла подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову.   
– Откуда это у тебя?  
– В школе подрался, – пробормотал он.  
Мать уронила руку, и все его синяки, казалось, заныли еще сильнее.  
– Твой учитель говорит, что ты часто дерешься.  
Он передернул плечами.  
– Я бы хотела… – она не закончила фразу. Джим продолжал смотреть на стену, мечтая, чтобы его мать не уезжала. Он так хотел, чтобы она взяла их с собой, его и Сэма. Чтобы она притронулась к нему опять.  
Ему было так холодно._

Холодно. Он вздрогнул и застонал от боли. Боль прогнала остатки сна и воспоминаний, сменяя их пустотой. Кирк поднял руки и прижал ладони ко лбу.   
– Капитан?   
Он дернулся, открывая глаза. Перед ним на коленях стоял человек – только силуэт, очерченный светом. Кирк лежал на боку на неровном камне, а вокруг…  
На мгновение он потерялся, его взгляд заметался, пытаясь собрать осколки мира воедино.   
Он был в комнате, а теперь…  
Теперь Кирк был снаружи. В неглубокой пещере, а за пещерой он мог видеть… ну, еще больше камней. Не слишком впечатляюще.   
Но он больше не был в камере.  
– Спок? – прохрипел он.  
– Да?  
Джим медленно сел. Все его тело болело, воздух холодил кожу. Человек отодвинулся подальше от него, неловко опираясь рукой на стену. Двигался он не так грациозно, как обычно, Джим почему-то знал. И тут он вспомнил короткую схватку в комнате с металлическим столом, вспомнил, что Спока подстрелили, но тот все равно продолжал идти, надвигаться на ученого…  
– Что случилось? Ты ранен?!  
Спок отстранился еще дальше.  
– Со мной все в порядке. У тебя снова был приступ. Я… забрал тебя и мы сбежали. Слишком просто – я полагаю, они позволили нам сбежать.  
Было что-то не так в его словах, но шум в голове Кирка мешал ему сосредоточиться.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Спок.   
– Я ничего не помню, если ты об этом спрашиваешь… Но, – он немного поразмыслил, – кажется, я ничего и не забыл больше.   
И прежде всего он помнил о том, что был еще один Спок, ненастоящий. И о том, как этот Спок разносил все вокруг.   
Спок ничего не мог разнести. Спок был самым спокойным существом во вселенной, даже спокойнее, чем коматозники, подумал Джим и посмотрел с опаской.  
Спок тоже на него смотрел.   
Джим перевел дыхание:  
– Ты разозлился.  
Это прозвучало как вопрос. Он надеялся, что это был настоящий Спок – он правда ему нравился. Джим ему доверял. А может, это все создала тактильная эмпатия.   
– Я прошу прощения.  
Это был не тот ответ, которого он ждал. Кирк отвернулся, глядя на камни, освещенные светом звезд.   
– Где мы?  
– Структура местности напоминает каньон. Мы шли по его дну на протяжении примерно четырех километров. Когда тебе станет лучше, мы должны уйти как можно дальше отсюда.  
– Ты говоришь, они позволили нам сбежать?   
– Я так считаю. Но я также считаю, что они готовы были нас схватить и получить то, что они хотят, другим путем.  
Кирк снова на него посмотрел. Спок положил руки себе на колени – и его пальцы то сжимались в кулаки, то снова расслаблялись. Это настораживало. Джим отвернулся.  
– Что им надо?  
– Они хотели, чтобы я связался с послом и пригласил его сюда.  
– Тип, которого они ко мне подсадили – они сказали, что это ты, – он хотел, чтобы я вызвал корабль.  
Тут была какая-то связь, но Джим понятия не имел, какая именно. Краем глаза он снова увидел, как руки Спока сжались в кулаки.   
Может быть, он ошибся. Может быть, это вообще был не Спок. Окружающая прохлада заставляла его дрожать. Он глянул на человека напротив и заметил, что у того была оторвана правая штанина ниже колена. Тряпка обернула бедро, почти черное с одной стороны в сумерках.   
– Это кровь?  
Спок замер:  
– Да.  
Кирк подвинулся, поднимая голову:  
– Ты знаешь, как потом трудно будет это снять? Боже, Спок, сколько крови, – он потянулся к узлу.   
Спок отшатнулся, почти вжимаясь в стену пещеры.  
– Все хорошо. Я понимаю, что как человек ты беспокоишься, но при данных обстоятельствах это наилучшее, что может быть сделано.   
Кирк замер и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
– Я капитан, так ведь?  
Едва заметный кивок.  
– И как я могу планировать что-то, если не знаю, насколько сильно пострадал мой экипаж и что он в состоянии сделать. Дай мне посмотреть, – он снова потянулся вперед.   
Спок попятился, ползком выбираясь из пещеры:  
– Я сам могу оценить ущерб, причиненный моему телу, не хуже квалифицированного врача. Если ты что-то придумал, я скажу, способен ли я это выполнить.  
Кирк последовал за ним наружу. Там не было ветра, только ледяной свет звезд в вышине. Спок явно старался не переносить вес на раненую ногу.   
– Дай мне посмотреть.   
Преследуя вулканца по каменистой почве, Кирк сообразил: эта травма не была чем-то, что Спок не мог позволить ему увидеть. Спок не хотел его действий.  
Это заставило Кирка чувствовать себя садистом – и все же он знал, что где-то здесь прятался ответ. Он просто не был уверен, в чем состоял вопрос.   
– Все хорошо, – сказал Спок. – Я наложил повязку.  
– Ничего не хорошо, ты хромаешь.  
– Это естественная реакция на травму. Тело пытается уберечь себя от дальнейших повреждений…  
Кирк схватил Спока за рубашку, и реакция последовала мгновенно.  
– Не смей меня трогать, – Спок вцепился в его руку так, что кости затрещали. Джим вскрикнул, опускаясь на одно колено, но Спок продолжал сжимать. Он был в ярости, он не был Споком.  
Рука разжалась.  
– Я не хотел… – после паузы произнес вулканец.   
Кирк вывернулся, метнулся обратно в пещеру и схватил инопланетное оружие. Он все еще не знал, как управляться с этой чертовой штукой, но тем не менее направил ее в лицо самозванца.   
Спок приблизился к входу в пещеру, но остановился, увидев, что происходит. Его лицо казалось очень бледным в лунном свете, глаза запали и казались темными пятнами, а повязка вокруг ноги блестела от крови.   
– Капитан…  
– Не стоит, – Кирк облизал потрескавшиеся губы, поднялся на ноги и вскинул оружие отработанным движением. – Кто ты на самом деле?  
– Коммандер Спок, USS «Эн…»…  
– Ерунда! Спок не нападает на меня, когда он недоволен! Кто ты такой?  
– Сэр. Я прошу прощения. Я был… эмоционально скомпрометирован, – вулканец выпрямился, держа руки по швам.   
Кирк ухватил пистолет поудобней.  
– Эмоционально скомпрометирован? Потому что я коснулся твоей рубашки? – фраза напомнила ему что-то, очень важное.   
Спок не смотрел на него, и это тревожило:  
– Я предположил, что затем ты захочешь тронуть мою ногу.  
– Да, я так и собирался. Чтобы проверить долбаную рану! – последние слова разнеслись эхом, и Кирк поморщился. Если бы кто-то выслеживал их сейчас, то он дал им отличную подсказку, где искать.   
– Я не считаю, что будет мудро прикасаться ко мне сейчас, – тихо пробормотал Спок.   
У Кирка вырвался смешок – слишком высокий, почти истерический. Спок это или нет, он не мог вспомнить. Может быть, Спока вообще не существовало.   
– Ты давай, начинай объяснять. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
Спок немного наклонил голову:  
– Кто-то приближается.   
Кирк очень хотел двинуться с места, но вместо этого остался стоять, прислушиваясь.  
– Я ничего не слышу.  
И все же каждая кость в его теле кричала, что он должен доверять Споку. Вместо этого он сжал пальцы на оружии.  
– Слух вулканцев превосходит человеческий.  
– Как удобно. Говори.  
– Учитывая твою тенденцию задавать вопросы, к тому времени, как я все объясню, наш преследователь достигнет этого места, и у нас не останется времени, чтобы уйти. Я бы рекомендовал нам начать двигаться.  
Кирк смотрел на бесстрастного вулканца и сомневался.  
– Ладно. Иди вперед и отвечай на вопросы. Что такое тактильная эмпатия?   
Спок повернулся и начал быстро шагать по каньону, больше не хромая. Он держал руки вытянутыми, все время в поле зрения. Кирк шел за ним, рассматривая пистолет.   
– Тактильная эмпатия – это способность чувствовать то, что чувствуют другие, прикасаясь к ним. Но я считаю, что твое предположение о том, что вулканцы являются тактильными эмпатами, в корне неверно. Ты об этом спрашивал?  
– Да, – он сердито посмотрел в спину Споку.   
– Вулканцы – телепаты, и эта способность усиливается от прикосновения, хотя с детства нас тренируют защищаться от чужих мыслей. Кроме этого мы можем считывать эмоции.   
– Ты можешь повлиять на чьи-то мысли и чувства? – Кирк смотрел, как Спок осторожно поднялся на груду камней, на этот раз стараясь оберегать раненую ногу. Ничего слишком очевидного, но он немного забрал влево, позволяя здоровой ноге взять больше напряжения, когда проще было бы идти направо.   
– Мы можем пассивно воздействовать на эмоции и управлять ими в течение некоторого времени, но это требует много сил.   
– Объясни, – Кирк засунул пушку в кобуру, украденную у охранника вместе с остальной частью униформы, чтобы освободить руки и перебраться через кучу валунов. Его суставы начинали болеть от холода, пар облаком вырывался изо рта.   
– Если вулканец дотронется до психологически нестабильного человека, то больший эмоциональный контроль вулканца позволит человеку вернуть его собственный контроль, – он заколебался, и Кирк пристально посмотрел на него. Там было еще что-то, но Спок продолжил, и Кирк был уверен, что он собирался сказать что-то другое. – Тем не менее, чтобы заставить кого-то почувствовать что-то, чего они не желают, мы должны очень сильно сфокусироваться. Это оставляет нас физически уязвимыми.  
– Откуда я знаю, что ты говоришь правду? – они снова двигались по ровной поверхности, и Кирк вынул пистолет, изучая его в лунном свете.   
– Вулканцы не лгут.   
Кирк фыркнул:  
– Точно. Тогда расскажи мне о тактильной телепатии. Можешь ли ты изменить…  
 _… высохшие пальцы на его коже, у края его глаза и рта, воспоминания ударяют резко, воспоминания, которые не принадлежали ему, недавние и совсем глубокие, воспоминания, которых никогда не могло быть. Слишком поздно, чтобы спасать кого-то, преследуемый, проникший сквозь время и пространство, схваченный, оказавшийся на ледяной планете, вынужденный наблюдать, как весь его мир рушится…_  
Камни впились в его колени, Джим хватал ртом воздух, дрожа от холода и боли. Тошнота подступила к горлу, но он не собирался блевать. Он закрыл глаза в агонии, царапая землю и пытаясь переждать, пока все это не закончится. Это должно было скоро пройти.  
Постепенно его отпустило. Он сделал дрожащий вдох и открыл глаза. Кровь капала на камни между его руками, Кирк сплюнул, ощущая кровь во рту. Он прокусил губу, чтобы не закричать.   
– Джим.  
Он медленно поднял голову. Спок присел в нескольких футах от него, держа руки так, будто готов был подхватить его, но не хотел делать это без лишней необходимости. Отличный момент для того, чтобы напасть, но Спок ничего не сделал. Если начистоту, вулканец выглядел взволнованным, и это тревожило.   
Кирк уставился на него, и что-то в его голове встало на место. Это был Спок. Настоящий Спок. И все же что-то было неправильно.  
– Я помню, – медленно произнес он, – руку на моем лице.  
Джим схватился за воспоминание, боясь, что и оно исчезнет.   
На лице самого Спока отразилась целая гамма чувств. Он смотрел на каньон за плечом Джима, и он был в ярости. Странно было видеть его таким.  
– Не они, – быстро сказал Кирк. Воспоминание снова промелькнуло перед глазами. – Ты это делал.  
Спок молча посмотрел на него.   
– Только ты был очень старый, – он нахмурился. – Спок – это распространенное имя у вулканцев?  
– Довольно распространенное, – ответил тот, – но я считаю, что ты говоришь о после Споке. Другой вариант меня из будущего.  
– А, ну да… – Кирк уставился на него. Как бы то ни было, почему-то эта версия не казалась бредом. И этот Спок был настоящим. – Ты… он заставил меня видеть разные вещи. Это тактильная телепатия?   
Сложное выражение скользнуло по лицу Спока и тут же исчезло.  
– Мы должны идти, – он встал и пошел вперед, двигаясь неустойчиво из-за раны.   
Раньше он не хромал так сильно – может, притворялся? А может, теперь ему стало хуже.   
Вулканец, конечно, оставил при себе все ключевые моменты, и Кирку совершенно не хотелось в него стрелять. Но ему нужны были ответы, а Спок скрывал их.  
Нахмурившись, Кирк вцепился в оружие и бросился догонять. Он настиг Спока за пару шагов, протянул руку и схватил того за запястье.   
Спок дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и сбил Кирка с ног. Они упали клубком спутанных конечностей, но Джим умудрился не разжать пальцы.   
– Прекрати это, _черт возьми…_ – зарычал Спок и наконец вырвался, стиснув рукой горло Джима.  
Кирк закашлялся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Спок отполз от него и прислонился к куче камней у разлома в скале. Он дрожал и выглядел очень бледным, с расширенными зрачками. Пятна засохшей крови на его руках казались совсем черными в лунном свете.  
– Что ты творишь? – заорал Джим. – Что с тобой происходит, скажи мне!  
Теперь он не сомневался, что это настоящий Спок – и с ним что-то было серьезно не в порядке.   
Спок открыл рот. Потом сглотнул, закрыл глаза и нерешительно произнес:  
– Я приношу извинения за мою вспышку. Я не…  
– Скажи правду, Спок! – Кирк потянулся к нему, ожидая очередного удара. Спок попытался отползти еще дальше, но раненая нога явно причиняла ему боль.   
А потом он все-таки заговорил.  
– Я тактильный телепат. Вулканцы могут контролировать свои эмоции с помощью логики, но _те не могли_ и ты тоже не можешь. Они трогали меня, и я… мне нужно пространство, чтобы… заново построить мои щиты…  
Кирк наблюдал за ним, таким знакомым и незнакомым, и чувствовал себя неуютно.   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что… – это не нужно было повторять дважды. Кирк не был уверен, что понял все, но суть он ухватил. – Рано или поздно я все равно должен буду осмотреть твою ногу.  
Спок коротко кивнул:  
– Я понял. Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы снова начать целиком контролировать себя. Без всяких прикосновений.   
Кирк вглядывался в его лицо, будто пьесу смотрел сквозь опущенный занавес. Он видел, как Спок пытается восстановить свою систему защиты, и теперь, будучи в курсе его слабых мест, понимал всю его уязвимость.   
Эмоции, которых не должно было там быть. Вот что неправильно.   
– Мы поговорим об этом, – тихо сказал Кирк. – Позже.   
Одна из бровей Спока дернулась.  
– Если мы пойдем сейчас, то, возможно, «позже» будет не в плену.  
Кирк фыркнул и поднялся на ноги:  
– Да, было бы круто. Ты знаешь, как стрелять из этой штуки? – он помахал пистолетом.  
– Знаю. И поскольку ты – нет, то, возможно, оружие должно оставаться у меня.   
Он знал и все равно не пытался подойти ближе. Кирк поколебался и засунул пистолет в кобуру.   
– Я так не думаю. Ты все еще можешь манипулировать моими эмоциями.  
Теперь уже бровь точно поднялась. Кирк почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и попытался не обращать внимания на то, что руки Спока по-прежнему дрожали.   
– Ты это можешь. И ты все еще можешь оказаться самозванцем.  
На самом деле Кирк так не думал. Но эта тактильная телепатия… конечно, если Спок был одним из похитителей, остальные вряд ли стали бы его пытать. От всего этого голова шла кругом. В любом случае, Кирк пока не собирался открывать все свои карты.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда он споткнулся третий раз подряд, Кирк окликнул его.  
Спок остановился, подавляя вспышку раздражения. Капитан, вне зависимости от того, с памятью или нет, его друг. Нет никаких причин беспокоиться о его прикосновениях. Они уже касались друг друга раньше. Редко, но такое случалось. Его щиты держались, и Джим не хотел причинять никому вред.  
Пока Кирк догонял его, Спок смотрел на стены каньона, пытаясь отыскать путь наверх. Ничего подходящего. Джим остановился рядом, покрытый потом, даже несмотря на холодный ночной воздух. Еще одна проблема: они вроде бы оторвались от своих преследователей, но Джим вспотел. Без укрытия у них было не много шансов понизить температуру его тела до безопасного уровня.  
– Ты хромаешь.  
– Я ранен, – отозвался Спок, не глядя на него. Боль – психологическая вещь, но она также является тем способом, каким организм защищает себя от большего вреда. Так что в хромоте не было ничего постыдного, если таким образом он оберегал ногу. Пригодится, если понадобится снова бежать.  
– Думаешь, они все еще идут за нами?  
Спок повернулся и посмотрел туда, откуда они пришли, прислушиваясь.  
– Я не слышал их в течение трех километров. Я считаю, что мы оторвались от них, хотя бы ненадолго.  
– Отлично, – Кирк рухнул на камень, поморщился и скинул свои ботинки. – Давай, ты тоже садись. Я хочу взглянуть на твою ногу.  
Спок засомневался, взвешивая варианты, и наконец сказал:  
– Я считаю, что мы должны продолжать идти. Мы имеем возможность двигаться только в одном направлении, а наши преследователи могут позвать подкрепление. Стены каньона становятся ниже и, возможно…  
– И, возможно, мы можем тут десять минут посидеть, пока я осмотрю твою ногу.  
Спок оглядел валун, на который Кирк предлагал ему сесть. Нагрузка от ходьбы заставила его раненое бедро почти онеметь от боли, и вдобавок он чувствовал тяжесть в животе. А поскольку он не ел ничего в последнее время, то эти два фактора явно были как-то связаны.  
– Капитан…  
– Сядь.  
Кирк вытащил пистолет, положил его на колени и лениво повел дулом. Спок бесконтрольно сжал челюсти:  
– Нет никакого смысла в использовании оружия. Хочу напомнить, что ты мало что можешь сделать с моей травмой, но если мы поднимемся наверх, то, вероятно, сможем найти госпиталь.  
Кирк продолжал смотреть на него, чуть приподняв золотистые брови. Спок осторожно придвинулся к обломку скалы и сел, стараясь не вздрагивать от боли.  
Джим засунул пистолет в кобуру и наклонился вперед, ловкими пальцами распутывая узел на импровизированной повязке.  
– Капитан… – вырвалось у Спока. Кирк остановился и взглянул на него снизу вверх. – Я не уверен, что мои щиты останутся стабильны…  
– Ты правда из-за этого бесишься? – нахмурившись, спросил тот.  
Спок выпрямился, разводя плечи:  
– Я не «бешусь», как ты выразился.  
– Я тебя видел в той комнате, – парировал Кирк. – И ты явно бесился.  
– Возможно, я на мгновение и потерял контроль…  
– И ты меня двинул, когда я попытался взять тебя за руку.  
– Если бы ты… – Спок остановился, услышав эмоции в своем голосе. Он был наполовину вулканцем. Он не зависит от перепадов эмоций.  
Кирк смотрел на него молча, и это было хуже всех обвинений. Спок глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Это вопрос логики. Как ему ни ужасно было это признавать, они мучили его. Боль вызывает страх у низших животных, и не было никаких сомнений, что вулканцы эволюционировали из животных так же, как и все остальные. Страх был естественной реакцией и означал только одно: Спок должен был подняться над этим и мыслить разумно. Он знал, что Джим не собирается причинить ему боль. Разве что ненамеренно, а если это произойдет случайно, то лишь потому, что он слишком ослаблен. Если думать об этом хладнокровно и рационально, то было очевидно, что Джим просто пытается помочь.  
Кроме того, было совершенно логично самостоятельно развязать повязку, которую он сам же и завязал. Люди слабее вулканцев, а узел затянулся совсем туго после долгих часов ходьбы.  
Кирк не произнес ни слова, когда Спок развернул повязку. Не прикасаясь к нему, Джим опустился на одно колено, наклоняясь ближе.  
– Здесь много крови, Спок.  
Спок упрямо смотрел на стену каньона.  
– Учитывая то, как долго мы шли, это естественно. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
– Самая глупая вещь, которую я только слышал от раненого парня.  
– Выстрел едва меня задел, – он напрягся, когда осторожные пальцы потянули за штанину, сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, чтобы обнажить рану. Спок не сводил глаз с камней, рассматривая их: этот выступ можно использовать как ступеньку, здесь опереться рукой, а тот был достаточно близко, чтобы…  
– Спок! Твои ноги!  
– Мы шли по каменистой поверхности, и у меня нет обуви.  
– Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
Если бы только они могли добраться до того выступа…  
– Я взвесил важность покрытия ног и необходимость сохранить одежду, учитывая низкую температуру воздуха ночью и мою собственную способность продолжать идти, и решил…  
– И решил, что все нормально будет? Ты самый упрямый тип, которого я когда-либо встречал!  
Кирк быстро стащил с себя рубашку, позаимствованную у охранника. Мышцы напряглись и расслабились под загорелой кожей, тут же покрывшейся мурашками.  
– Вполне вероятно, – согласился Спок.  
Кирк замер и уставился на него:  
– Это что, шутка?  
– Я не шучу.  
Мгновение Кирк выглядел так, будто собирался с ним поспорить. Но потом он просто взял рубашку и вцепился в нее, собираясь разорвать на части. И тем самым еще больше уменьшить количество одежды, которой они располагали.  
– Джим, мы не знаем, когда сможем найти укрытие. Уничтожать ту одежду, которая…  
Кирк посмотрел прямо на него и с треском разодрал ткань.  
– Подумай логически, – сообщил он. – Если ты не сможешь идти, мы не сможем сбежать. Если ты оставляешь за собой кровавые следы, не имеет значения, сбежим мы или нет – они все равно найдут нас. И если ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься изображать из себя приманку или что-то еще такое же глупое, то мне придется не согласиться, и мы опять начнем спорить. Так что просто заткнись, – он потянулся к ноге Спока.  
Вулканец отдернулся быстрее, чем успел подумать. Джим застыл, плотно сжал губы и передал ему полоску ткани.  
– Замотай ноги. Мы придумаем, что делать дальше.  
Молча, стараясь воздерживаться от аргументов, Спок обмотал ступни и обернул бедро новой повязкой. Казалось, потеря Джимом воспоминаний никак не повлияла на его способность рассуждать здраво. Спок надеялся, что она также не отразилась на его умении находить выход из тупиковых ситуаций.  
– Ладно, – сказал Джим, когда Спок закончил. – Полагаю, сейчас ты скажешь мне, что мы должны идти.  
– На самом деле, капитан, я думаю, что нашел выход. Вы имеете представление о скалолазании?  
Джим изумленно глянул на него. Спок поднялся и указал на почти отвесную каменную стену.  
Кирк рассмеялся. Ничего смешного тут не было, но Спок уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

 

**  
Кирк был убежден, что ободрал на стенах каньона больше кожи, чем осталось на его теле. Хуже всего было, когда дул ветер – внизу они его едва замечали, но здесь порывы пробирали до костей.  
Большую часть времени он пытался не думать, что его пальцы потеряли чувствительность: не помогало даже то, что он прятал руки в подмышки, когда это было возможно. Он изо всех сил старался не замечать, как спотыкается Спок, как сжимает зубы, чтобы они не стучали, и насколько бледной кажется его кожа в свете зарождающегося дня.  
Они продолжали оглядываться вокруг в поисках какого-нибудь жилья, но их по-прежнему окружали скалы с редким кустарником. Кирк шел с поднятой головой, в то время как Спок опустил лицо, пытаясь защититься от ледяного ветра и глядя себе под ноги. По крайней мере, у Кирка были ботинки, пусть он уже натер ими одни волдыри поверх других.  
– Эй, Спок, – выдохнул он в холодный воздух.  
– Да? – даже замерзший, тот оставался безупречно вежлив. Кирк глянул на него, ухмыляясь.  
Обычное изящество движений покинуло Спока несколько часов назад, он съежился, обнимая себя руками.  
Кирк обогнал его:  
– Если бы ты вызвал посла, а я связался с «Энтерпрайз», то что бы они стали делать потом? – говорить было легче, чем думать, даже если разговор заставлял его задыхаться. Джим сделал паузу, пытаясь найти путь через следующее нагромождение камней, надеясь, что больше не придется никуда взбираться. Он обнаружил узкий проход между двумя валунами, только с одним небольшим подъемом. Кирк подождал на другой стороне, чтобы удостовериться – Спок идет за ним.  
Тот шел молча. Казалось, он двигался все медленней и медленней, его руки дрожали. Кирк надеялся, что восходящее солнце принесет тепло, а не жару. Что за ирония: сбежать, чтобы умереть от солнечного удара.  
К тому моменту, как Спок ответил, Кирк уже забыл, о чем спрашивал.  
– У меня недостаточно фактов, чтобы определить их возможную цель.  
– Так предположи. Я имею в виду, ты научный работник, а что делают ученые? Предполага… – он вскинул голову и улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на струйку крови, скользнувшую из лопнувшей губы. – Спок! Ты научный офицер! Я вспомнил!  
Спок глянул на него, но в темных глазах не было ни проблеска облегчения. Его губы позеленели.  
– Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще?  
Кирк подумал, сначала пытаясь напрячь свой мозг, а потом успокаивая его, осторожно исследуя темноту.  
– Нет. Только это.  
Черт возьми. Чей-то голос эхом пробормотал в его голове: «Черт возьми, Джим…» и сразу же исчез, так что он не мог даже сказать, враг это был или друг.  
Они шли дальше в тишине. Глаза у Кирка слезились от холода, из носа текло, кожа покраснела и воспалилась. Спок ни разу не засопел, и Кирк ему завидовал.  
\- Предполагаю, - сказал Спок после долгого молчания, - что так как группа повстанцев, захвативших нас, не намеревается присоединяться к Федерации и по сути является ведущей оппозиционной организацией по отношению к действующей власти, то, возможно, они пытались спровоцировать межгалактический конфликт.  
– А? – Кирк глянул на него и почти сразу опустил голову, стараясь защитить глаза от ветра.  
– Они узнали у тебя об «Энтерпрайз» и Федерации, и, возможно, сумели выяснить, что посол является важной фигурой. Конечно, он бы не поверил простому письму, но ожидал, что мы вызовем его визуально. Кроме того, «Энтерпрайз» оснащена распознающими голосовыми сканерами. Вероятно, они нуждались в нас, и именно поэтому мы еще живы, – голос у самого Спока был тихий, срывающийся. Пока Спок говорил, он дышал мелко и быстро, будто забыл, как глубоко вдыхать этот ледяной воздух.  
– Хм, – Кирк сжал кулаки, стараясь не дрожать. – Значит, они хотели, чтобы ты вызвал посла, а я – «Энтерпрайз», чтобы совершить переворот?  
– Возможно, они хотели убить посла.  
Кирк кивнул:  
– Да, это была бы еще та чрезвычайная ситуация… Но они могли бы убить его сейчас. Бомба в городе… – Он замолчал, глядя на землю. Грязь, камни, мелкие растения. Джим облизал кровь, медленно стекавшую с губы. – Но тогда их бы обвинили. Это был бы совсем не переворот. Федерация просто начала бы охотиться на них.  
– Хм.  
– Ладно… – Кирк нахмурился. – Скажи мне опять, как называется эта планета?  
– Казари.  
– Точно. И значит, вот эти решили убедить большинство казарианцев, что кто-то на «Энтерпрайз» убил посла, или убедить «Энтерпрайз», что казарианцы убили посла и поэтому не хотят их возвращения? А мы с тобой – что? Пешки? Это меня уже раздражает.  
– Игра в шахматы часто зависит от того, как игрок распоряжается своими пешками.  
– Пешками можно пожертвовать, – пробормотал Кирк. – А я не собираюсь ничем жертвовать.  
– Всем можно пожертвовать при необходимости.  
– И снова пораженческие настроения…  
– Просто я реалист.  
С ним было очень просто вот так болтать. Кирк лениво размышлял, как часто они делали это раньше, но память отказывалась помогать.  
– Джим.  
Он остановился позади Спока и поднял взгляд. Сердце подпрыгнуло: впереди был дом. Старый, наполовину развалившийся, но все же наполовину целый.  
– Разве не удивительно, что большинство инопланетян так похоже на людей? – спросил Джим, шагая вперед с удвоенной энергией.  
– Мне кажется, ты имеешь в виду: «так похоже на вулканцев».  
Кирк резко повернулся и глянул на него, ухмыляясь:  
– Спок, это что, шутка?  
– Я не шучу, – отрезал тот, но Кирк был уверен, что заметил мерцание в глубине его угольно-черных глаз.  
– Да ладно, остроухий. Давай, помчались, – он сорвался вперед, услышав в спину споковское: «И я не мчусь». Как бы то ни было, он добрался до дома раньше Спока и даже нашел способ пробраться внутрь, отодрав гнилую доску, которой было забито окно.  
Кирк протиснулся между деревянными планками, ругнулся, заваливаясь вперед, и упал на руки, в то время как его ноги все еще были снаружи. Он дернулся, потерял ботинок в процессе, наконец уселся на пол и скинул второй. Его волдыри только спасибо сказали.  
– Подожди там! – прокричал он, внезапно ощущая, как тепло было внутри. – Я сейчас дверь открою.  
Не то чтобы Спок не мог пролезть вслед за ним, но Кирк решил не нагружать его и без того больную ногу.  
Дом был небольшим. Джим быстро обнаружил дверь, покрытую пылью и паутиной, но куда больше времени у него заняли попытки ее открыть – дверь была заколочена гвоздями. К тому моменту, когда он наконец справился, и Спок прохромал внутрь, солнце уже целиком поднялось, но теплее не стало.  
– Садись, – сказал Кирк, указывая на пол – мебели вокруг не наблюдалось. – Я гляну, нельзя ли тут огонь развести…  
Он уже начал волноваться, когда Спок послушно сел, свернувшись в углу, как будто пытаясь удержать тепло тела. На нем все еще была целая рубашка, но одну штанину он оторвал, чтобы перевязать ногу. Одежда, так смахивающая на пижаму, была сделана из тонкой ткани, так что Кирку было теплее, даже несмотря на то, что он пожертвовал свою рубашку.  
Кирк прошелся по дому, ища что-нибудь подходящее для растопки. Он отыскал в задней комнате немного мебели и матрас, изъеденный жуками настолько, что спать на нем было бы страшно. Зато его можно было благополучно сжечь.  
В маленьком подвале обнаружились банки с едой и бутылки, в которых плескалась какая-то жидкость. На Земле он бы решил, что это было вино, здесь оставалось только догадываться. Была и другая еда, никуда не годная: Джим толкнул какой-то мешок ногой и потом долго не мог прочихаться от поднявшейся пыли. Еще он нашел несколько одеял и металлические инструменты, которые когда-то явно были ножами.  
В конце концов Кирк притащил всю свою добычу к тому месту, где съежившись сидел Спок.  
– Там еще матрас есть, но он жуткий. Я думаю, мы его спалим.  
– Никакого огня, – вздрогнул Спок.  
– Почему?  
– Они увидят дым.  
Кирк встревоженно глянул в сторону спальни. Но Спок был прав, и они не могли так рисковать. Хмурясь, он вытащил из кучи одно одеяло и кинул его Споку, потом сел и попытался открыть бутылку с жидкостью.  
– Есть какие-нибудь блестящие идеи, как нам вызвать корабль? – сердито спросил он, когда бутылка не поддалась.  
– Я предлагаю добраться до ближайшего города сразу же, как только обеспечим себя провизией.  
Кирк фыркнул. Потеряв терпение, он встал, отошел в сторону и отбил горлышко бутылки, ударив об стену. Стекло разбилось, но большая часть содержимого – он понюхал – чего-то алкогольного – осталась внутри.  
Они со Споком одновременно посмотрели на осколки.  
– Не самый мой удачный трюк, – пробормотал Кирк и снова встал на колени перед Споком. – Выпьешь?  
– Из стеклянной бутылки с острыми краями? – тот почти спрятался под одеялом, плотно завернувшись в складки. И дрожал еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
– Ладно, ты прав.  
Джим поставил бутылку и вернулся в то помещение, которое, очевидно, служило кухней, чтобы найти там какую-нибудь посудину. Он отыскал миску и вернулся в комнату.  
Несколько минут назад Джиму казалось, что он согрелся – под крышей, защищенный от ветра, но теперь холод снова атаковал его. Пальцы на руках были неповоротливыми, а на ногах отчаянно болели.  
– Мой план: сначала проверить твою ногу и ступни, – сказал он, наливая спирт в миску и подталкивая ее Споку, – и не спорь со мной, а потом мы сворачиваемся под этими одеялами и спим. Какие-нибудь возражения?  
На мгновение Спок заколебался. Затем он обхватил миску пальцами, сделал глоток и сказал:  
– Никаких, капитан.  
Джим сел, завернулся во второе одеяло и взял третье, изъеденное молью, с большими дырами посередине. Он поднял нож и начал методично разрывать одеяло на длинные полоски, смачивая их алкоголем.  
– Как думаешь, на этой планете есть какие-нибудь бактерии, которые могли бы быть опасными для нас?  
– Вполне вероятно.  
– Тогда будем надеяться, что алкоголь все стерилизует, – Кирк покосился на него. Дневной свет медленно пробирался сквозь отверстия в стенах и потолке, позволяя рассмотреть Спока. Тот выглядел бледным и истощенным, с темными кругами под глазами и ввалившимися щеками. Его волосы, обычно такие аккуратные, теперь стали грязными и спутанными. На подбородке у него было пятно крови – красной, и такая же кровь осталась у него под ногтями.  
Кирк нахмурился:  
– Я думал, у тебя зеленая кровь.  
Он был уверен в этом. Память так и не вернулась, но этот факт он знал точно.  
Спок взглянул на него:  
– Так и есть.  
Кирк взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней ножом, указывая на кровь под ногтями, и Спок внимательно исследовал пальцы.  
– Полагаю, она не моя.  
И это заставило Кирка вспомнить драку перед тем, как он снова отключился. Размышляя об этом, он продолжал рвать одеяло на полоски. Когда их стало более чем достаточно, он отжал лишнюю жидкость и повернулся лицом к Споку:  
– Мы должны тебя перевязать. В смысле, мне придется к тебе прикоснуться. Как мне лучше?..  
Спок зажмурился, ресницы на мгновение прижались к бледной коже. А потом он посмотрел на Кирка, не отводя взгляд:  
– Просто расслабься. Думай о чем-нибудь… спокойном.  
Кирк фыркнул и положил первую полосу ткани себе на колени, в то время как Спок поднял одеяло так, что оно все еще укутывало его плечи, но оставляло ноги на виду.  
Кирк начал с той ноги, штанина на которой все еще была целой. Он протянул руку, осторожно взял Спока за лодыжку и устроил ногу у себя на колене.  
– Будет больно.  
– Я полагаю, будет очень больно.  
Кирк слабо улыбнулся. Он протер израненную кожу, стараясь не прикасаться руками, а Спок взял другую тряпку и занялся пятнами красной крови. Должно быть, ему было ужасно больно, но он не дернулся и не издал ни звука. Его нога была не так плоха, как ожидал Кирк: у него не заняло много времени очистить ее от грязи и оценить ущерб.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты скоро сможешь танцевать, но идти сумеешь, – в конце концов сообщил он.  
– Поскольку я не танцую, то ходьба меня беспокоит больше.  
Кирк фыркнул, поднимая другую полосу ткани.  
– Что, ты не ходишь в бары во время увольнительных? Немного центурианского тустепа, немного хороводов на Гамме?  
– Нет.  
– Да я шучу, Спок, – Кирк криво улыбнулся, глядя на тень, скользнувшую по лицу Спока. Что-то неопределенное, едва заметное – движение бровей, мерцание в глубине глаз. Внезапно Джим пожелал вспомнить все побыстрее. Тогда бы он точно знал, на что это похоже – быть другом Спока.  
Кирк снова обратил все внимание на перевязку.  
Он не мог больше избегать прикосновений, поэтому пытался думать о чем-нибудь спокойном. Джим обхватил рукой лодыжку Спока, удерживая конец ткани. Он думал о снеге. Снег, который медленно падает вниз, опускаясь на землю. Поля, покрытые снегом, такие же бесцветные, как и небо.  
Он обернул повязку вокруг ступни. Кожа Спока казалась прохладной на ощупь, и Кирк не знал, было ли это нормально, или Спок просто замерз или, черт возьми, собирался скоро отключиться. Он обернул ткань снова, сосредоточившись на снеге. Снег, мирный и тихий, лежащий на поле. Обернуть ткань еще раз. Снег на голых ветвях дерева во дворе, пушистый, легкий, еще не превратившийся в сугробы.  
– Джим.  
Он поднял голову.  
– Я не собирался подглядывать, но мне нелегко держать щиты против твоих мыслей, и я замерзаю.  
Кирк рассмеялся:  
– Понял. Не беспокойся о подглядывании. Думаю, обычно у тебя все нормально с тем, чтобы не читать мысли, но у всех случаются плохие дни. У тебя был особенно плохой. Я буду просто… буду думать о чем-нибудь хорошем, пока мы не закончим.  
О чем-нибудь теплом.  
Снег на улице и камин внутри. Скрип старомодного кресла-качалки. Женщина в кресле раскачивается туда-сюда – его мать вернулась домой из рейса, и Сэм играет рядом в видеоигру. Здесь тепло, и слышно только, как дрова трещат в огне, и можно делать домашнее задание и пить горячее какао.  
Джим связал концы импровизированного бинта и глянул на Спока, чтобы объявить о том, что с одной ногой он справился. Но остановился, поймав странное выражение на лице у вулканца.  
Казалось, Спок смотрел куда-то внутрь себя, его голова была наклонена вперед. Он не казался умиротворенным или сосредоточенным, скорее, он выглядел как человек, который услышал шутку и теперь пытается разобраться, почему ее считают смешной. Кирк решил, что он выглядит увлеченным чем-то. Медленно и тихо Кирк поднял другую ногу и начал очищать ее, сосредоточившись на том же образе перед глазами.  
Сэм бормотал что-то, когда проигрывал. Пламя расцветало вспышками по мере того, как дрова прогорали, рассыпаясь в угли.  
Кирк обтер другую ногу и обернул ее тканью. Спок выглядел расслабленным, хотя время от времени он хмурился, будто размышляя над какой-то проблемой. Кирк закатал разорванную штанину и оглядел покрытую коркой рану – запекшаяся зеленая кровь казалась почти черной. Не говоря ни слова, он начал очищать ее, твердо ухватившись за камин-тепло-комфорт-семья картинку.  
Спок напрягся.  
Джим не мог постоянно держать в голове эту сцену, в особенности тогда, когда ему пришлось остановиться и вытянуть волокна ткани из раны, но он делал все что мог. Они оба покрылись потом к тому времени, как он закончил, и Кирк обернул повязку вокруг бедра вулканца, успокаивая себя тем, что на этот раз ткань была более-менее чистой. Он положил руку на колено Спока и снова сосредоточился на ощущении тепла и безопасности, которое он испытывал только тогда, когда его мать была дома, и то лишь до тех пор, пока не стал слишком большим, и злость от ее отъездов не заглушила все остальное. Но тогда он просто сидел на толстом ковре, прислушиваясь к скрипу кресла-качалки, единственному звуку в притихшем под снегопадом мире.  
Спок расслабился.  
– Джим, – тихо сказал он, когда Кирк наконец позволил картине исчезнуть.  
Кирк глянул на него, беззвучно спрашивая, что случилось.  
– Ты вспомнил это.  
Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил! Джим снова попытался вернуться туда, отчаянно стараясь схватиться за воспоминание, прежде чем оно кануло в темноту. Снег, метель, сидеть у камина, прислушиваясь к…  
Прислушиваясь…  
Там была семья…  
– Нет! – прорычал он, закрывая глаза, как будто это могло помочь. Все было. Все там было. Он только что был там, он мог вспомнить, как вспоминал это, но все исчезло. Он тянулся и тянулся, погружаясь в пустоту…  
Сначала пришла головная боль.  
– Джим, прекрати. Ты…  
– Оно же тут было! Совсем рядом! – он должен был вернуть все, он должен…  
Его мышцы напряглись, а мозг, казалось, перестал функционировать. Джим задыхался, пытаясь наполнить воздухом легкие. Темнота угрожающе наклонилась над ним, забирая все воспоминания и забирая его тоже.  
Кто-то обнимал его и повторял, что нужно расслабиться. Он не мог вспомнить. Он дрожал и не мог дышать, и не мог вспомнить.  
И в конце концов он прекратил бороться. 

 

**  
Приступ длился недолго, Кирк не потерял сознание. И то и другое – уже хорошие знаки.  
Спок наблюдал, как голубые глаза открылись и невидяще уставились перед собой. Они с Кирком лежали рядом, обнявшись: Джим завернут в одеяло, чтобы избежать контакта кожа-с-кожей, еще одно одеяло Спок набросил на них сверху для тепла. Кажется, он наконец начал снова согреваться.  
Джим молча смотрел перед собой. Спок знал, что тот не спит, он чувствовал, как напрягшиеся мышцы вжимались в его грудь с каждым вздохом, ощущал, как Джим пошевелил ногами. Тем не менее, никто из них не говорил ни слова.  
– Тот факт, что воспоминания начинают появляться, означает, что твой ум пытается исцелиться, – произнес Спок в тишине.  
Джим не двигался, продолжая лежать так, как Спок его уложил.  
– Я не помню ничего с того момента, как проснулся. У меня начинаются припадки, как только я пытаюсь вспомнить. И где тут улучшение? – его голос скакнул вверх на последних словах, тело снова напряглось.  
Спок лежал, подложив одну руку под голову, а другой придерживая Джима поперек груди. Он чувствовал, как бьется сердце, мучительно медленно.  
– Я не знаю, – в конце концов признался он.  
Джим не ответил.  
Логика не могла подсказать Споку следующий шаг. Ничто в его обучении не могло подготовить к такому. Он пытался найти решение, цеплялся за любые хорошие новости, но не мог придумать ничего.  
Впрочем, была еще одна идея. Спок глубоко вздохнул и медленно произнес:  
– Люди и вулканцы очень похожи. Я мог бы поместить воспоминания в твой разум, хотя есть двадцать три целых и пять десятых процента вероятности, что это не сработает, и примерно ноль целых двадцать три сотых процента, что это может все ухудшить.  
Кирк размышлял об этом довольно долго.  
– Как старый-ты запихнул информацию в мою голову?  
Это смущало. Как мог Посол Спок сделать такую вещь, учитывая его опыт и гипотетическую мудрость…  
Спок не хотел думать об этом. Должны были существовать логические основания. Возможно, это был не настоящий глубокий мелд, а что-то… что-то, что он сам узнает, начав практиковаться в работе с людьми. Да, это выглядело резонно.  
– Что-то вроде этого, – наконец отозвался он.  
– Я не хочу твои воспоминания, – выдохнул Джим.  
– Не мои воспоминания, – сказал Спок. – Я не допущу тебя в мою голову, и я не уверен, что именно это сделал Посол Спок.  
Никто не мог сделать этого с кем-то, с кем не был соединен узами. Очевидно, не с Кирком точно. Вероятно, Посол Спок совершил что-то, что походило на частичный мелд. Спок попытался разобраться в своих мыслях по этому вопросу.  
– Не мои воспоминания. Но не так давно ты поделился со мной одним из своих, и, возможно, я мог бы… вернуть его обратно.  
Абсолютно некорректный способ выразить все это, однако…  
Кирк повернулся так, что его нос оказался в дюйме от лица Спока:  
– Ты можешь показать мне то, что я не могу вспомнить.  
– Я просто покажу тебе то, что ты уже показал мне, – объяснил Спок. – И я хочу напомнить, что существует двадцать три сотых процента…  
– Сделай это.  
– Мы должны побеспокоиться о последствиях…  
– Сделай. Это. – Голубые глаза впились в него так, будто были сделаны изо льда.  
Задуманное потребовало бы снова опустить щиты, но вместо этого Спок только усилил контроль. Несмотря ни на что, они пока держались, и его собственные эмоции – человеческое наследие – вернулись под замок. Он был не в состоянии закрыться от эмоций Джима, но препятствовать проникновению чьих-то мыслей было гораздо труднее и в лучшие времена, чем сохранять свои чувства в себе.  
Он может сделать это.  
Спок поднял руку, неуклюже высвободил ее из-под одеяла. Он осторожно приложил кончики пальцев к лицу Джима, на лоб и возле губ, чувствуя теплую, упругую кожу. Кончики его пальцев едва не покалывало от напряжения, исходящего от Кирка.  
– Постарайся расслабиться, – пробормотал Спок.  
Собственные врожденные щиты Джима медленно растворились, хотя Спок чувствовал их постоянную готовность снова захлопнуться. Не то чтобы настолько рудиментарные щиты были в состоянии задержать пришельца с пси-способностями, но…  
Осознавая, насколько хрупким был человеческий рассудок, и особенно рассудок Джима в его теперешнем состоянии, Спок призвал все изображения, отданные ему ранее, полагая, что эмоции, сопровождавшие их, значили для Джима гораздо больше. Осторожно, медленно, он отпустил их в разум Кирка, пытаясь быть как можно более аккуратным, чтобы не повредить хрупкие человеческие связи.  
Камин, женщина, ее сыновья, метель, тепло и безопасность, те вещи, которые значили так много для примитивных существ. Ковер, треск огня, мягкое бормотание, когда второй мальчик проигрывал в игре.  
Кирк впитывал все, практически выхватывая у него следующее изображение, следующее ощущение. Спок отдавал их ему осторожно, удерживая каждое воспоминание до тех пор, пока не был уверен, что не выжжет весь разум Джима.  
Разум, который, он понял с дрожью, был пустым.  
Когда последнее воспоминание было разделено, Спок отстранился и снова сосредоточился. Глаза Джима были закрыты, слезы собрались в уголках. Спок изучал его лицо, опасаясь найти признаки боли, но кожа не побледнела, и мышцы не выглядели напряженными.  
– Джим? – тихо спросил он.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул и, моргая, открыл глаза.  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста, – он продолжал наблюдать за ним, просто на всякий случай.  
Кирк перевернулся на спину, глядя в потолок.  
– Если это исчезнет, когда мы проснемся, ты вернешь его обратно, правда?  
Спок заколебался, но в голосе Джима было столько надежды.  
– Как ты пожелаешь.  
– Я желаю, – кивнул Джим, – в смысле, я хочу этого, да.  
Он сложил руки на животе и смотрел вверх, но Спок не думал, что Кирк действительно что-нибудь сейчас видит.  
– Черт возьми, – пробормотал Джим через мгновение и закопошился под одеялом. Наконец он вытащил пистолет из кобуры и положил его рядом с собой. – Утром ты должен показать мне, как стрелять из этой штуки.  
Было что-то странное в его голосе, но Спок не понимал, что это означало. Он звучал, подумал Спок, как будто Джим не был уверен в себе.  
Спок посмотрел на оружие, убедился в том, что мог без проблем дотянуться до него, и снова лег.  
– Разумеется. Но мы не обязательно должны ждать утра, так как проснемся днем…  
– Значит, просто когда мы проснемся, Спок! Ты не обязан понимать все так буквально!  
– Я вулканец. А мы…  
– Да, да. Спи давай, – слова были беспечными, но тон, каким они были сказаны, нет. Джим снова повернулся спиной к Споку и подложил край одеяла под голову вместо подушки.  
Спок смотрел на него еще мгновение. И только осознав, что больше никак не сможет помочь Джиму, закрыл глаза и прекратил думать об этом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг NC-17

Кирк просыпался медленно, неохотно, ощущая себя в тепле и безопасности впервые с… ну, в общем, впервые за долгое время, он не мог вспомнить конкретней. Он недовольно застонал, протестуя против пробуждения в общем и своего пробуждения в частности, и ощутил запах другого человека рядом с собой. Их руки лежали рядом, и кисти соприкасались. Кирк рассеянно попытался вспомнить, с кем спал сегодня.   
Симпатичная блондинка с Дельты V? Хотя, стоп, они же давно не были в отпуске...  
Он лениво провел пальцами по чужой руке. Сверху вниз, пока не почувствовал выпуклость костяшек, а потом мягкую кожу между большим и указательным пальцем. Он остановился, снова провел вверх и вернулся обратно к кончикам пальцев с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями.   
Рыжая из бара, в котором он был ночью. У нее большие руки. Нет, не она, решил он без раздумий. Этот человек казался гораздо более близким.   
Джим провел рукой, исследуя чужую кожу. Кто бы это ни был, спать Кирку хотелось больше, чем смотреть. Он надеялся, что та, кто лежала с ним рядом, была не против начать день с ощупывания. Гораздо приятней справляться с утренней эрекцией с чьей-то помощью. Он лениво улыбнулся, ощущая ткань под своей щекой, и на мгновение задумался, наволочка это или кто-то рядом с ним спит в одежде. Об этом он мог позаботиться, как только окончательно проснется. Ему было так хорошо здесь, так удобно, что он мог забыть об эгоизме и заносчивости. Его пальцы прослеживали контуры ее пальцев, неспешно и соблазнительно.   
Неожиданный поток тепла накрыл его. Джим прочертил невидимую линию по следующему пальцу, наслаждаясь прикосновением кожи к коже, легкой неровностью каждого сустава. Он никогда прежде не замечал, насколько чувствительными были руки…  
Объект его ласки издал негромкий звук и пошевелился. Другая волна желания нахлынула на Джима, он беспокойно переместил ногу. Кончики его пальцев касались чужой руки, прослеживая каждый сустав. Без особых раздумий он поглаживал то один палец, то другой. Возбуждение наконец побороло сонливость, и он приоткрыл глаза. Кирк увидел, что прижимался к чьему-то одетому плечу, увидел горло с кадыком и сообразил, что его партнер был мужчиной, но обеспокоился этим гораздо меньше, чем насущными потребностями собственного тела.   
Спок – Спок?! – открыл глаза, мутные и расфокусированные. Вместо ледяного спокойствия и сдержанности в его взгляде пылал огонь. Возбуждение Кирка увеличилось и каким-то образом отразилось эхом, возвращаясь с большей силой. Он снова провел кончиками пальцев по руке и почувствовал, как Спок вздрогнул. Тепло разливалось внутри.   
Джим и представить не мог, что так возбудится. Его руки болели от желания прикасаться, тело пульсировало. С каждым вдохом он чувствовал потребность прижаться к человеку рядом с ним и заставить того почувствовать этот огонь, разжигая из вспышки пожар. Он поднялся, опираясь на локоть другой руки, и скользнул рукой вниз, обхватывая изящное запястье. Не беспокоясь больше о том, чтобы поддерживать свой собственный вес, он наклонился вперед, наваливаясь на Спока грудью, оглаживая его руку, чувствуя напряженный бицепс. Давление и контакт, вот что сейчас было важно.   
И Спок тоже придвинулся к нему, обеими руками касаясь обнаженной груди Джима, заставляя дрожать, полыхать от вожделения и жажды. Сильные пальцы обхватили его бедро, притягивая ближе, так, что он оказался лежащим на Споке, когда они оба перекатились.   
– Блядь, – выдохнул Джим, наклоняя голову и облизывая шею Спока. Он снова почувствовал эхо своих слов и на мгновение мог поклясться, что он был внизу, ощущал горячий влажный язык, прикасающийся к коже… Он застонал и прикусил край подбородка Спока, ощущая и это.   
Спок подался вперед с нечеловеческой силой. Его движение прижало их друг к другу еще сильнее, соединяя от плеч до колен, заставляя их члены соприкоснуться. Кирк почти всхлипнул от двойного удовольствия и толкнулся бедрами, словно пытаясь стать еще ближе.   
Одно его колено скользнуло в сторону, приземляясь на деревянном полу. Джим оперся на него, чтобы подняться, и руки Спока помогли ему в этом. Он уткнулся лицом тому в шею, вдыхая пот и грязь, и странный металлический запах, присущий вулканцу. Кирк просунул руки Споку под рубашку, снова вздрагивая, когда их кожа соприкоснулась.   
Спок мягко выдохнул и пробормотал:  
– Да.  
Это одно-единственное слово заставило Джима всего сжаться. Спок повернул голову, прижимаясь губами к его щеке, возле уголка рта…   
Джим поцеловал его в ответ: раскрывая губы навстречу, проникая языком внутрь и толкая язык Спока, соскальзывая в пульсирующий жар. Спок продолжал удерживать их вместе, ухватив Джима за бедра, сохраняя ритм толчков.   
Кирк застонал, глотая крик, и провел пальцами по мускулам на груди. Ощущение ударило его эхом – как звездная пыль, как пришелец и человек, все в одном. Спок выгнулся под ним, упираясь одной ногой в пол и толкая вверх еще сильнее. Они больше не целовались – важнее было прикасаться и тереться друг о друга, чистый секс.   
Джим вынужден был опираться на одну руку, удерживая свой вес, но другую он просунул вниз – одновременно ощущая горячее дыхание на своей шее и прикосновение к боку, и удары сердца с разным ритмом, медленным и быстрым, и все это сразу, – приспуская свои штаны и штаны Спока. Руки легли ему на бедра, прижимая ближе, и Джим боролся с ними изо всех сил, пытаясь отвоевать хоть немного пространства.   
– Спок… – он наполовину засмеялся, наполовину застонал, и Спок наконец-то перестал сжимать так сильно. Джим отстранился самую малость.   
– Подожди… – Спок потянулся за ним, снова цепляясь пальцами, и Джим почувствовал вспышку возбуждения-жажды-желания, протянувшуюся сквозь прикосновение руки на бедре.   
– Все нормально, – хрипло сказал он, наклоняя голову и касаясь ртом губ Спока – единственное, что он мог сделать, не рискуя снова начать прижиматься (но, боже, это было так заманчиво). Все еще орудуя одной рукой, он сдернул свои штаны, наконец высвобождая член, проделал то же самое со Споком и опустился вниз, кожа-к-коже.  
Это было как электрический удар. Спок уронил ноги на пол, и отдаленно Джим мог почувствовать вспышку боли в оцарапанных ступнях. Но ничто не имело значения сейчас – просто еще одна капля в вихре цунами, не способная уже ничего изменить. Джим даже не мог удержать ритм, дергая и толкая, сжимая их члены вместе одной рукой, и это было идеально и прекрасно, и…  
Оргазм разорвал его на кусочки, накрывая и тело и душу одновременно, накатывая с двойной силой, когда он чувствовал те же самые ощущения и от Спока, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока он не начал задыхаться, пока его сердце не начало выскакивать из груди от разделенного наслаждения.   
Когда Кирк опять смог думать, его мышцы все еще подрагивали. Он чувствовал себя выскобленным, выжженным дочиста, опустошенным. Он все еще дышал слишком быстро, легкие горели огнем, кожа была мокрой от пота. Пальцы на его бедрах дернулись и застыли. Он чувствовал, как бьется сердце у Спока – где-то в животе, совсем неправильно. Дыхание, такое же прерывистое, как его собственное, согревало щеку.   
Сознание медленно возвращалось, и он понял, что вулканец под ним не двигается.  
– Спок? – прохрипел Джим.  
– Да, капитан? – это было так официально, что почти ранило.  
– Мы этим часто занимались?..  
– Нет, капитан.   
Джим облизал потрескавшиеся губы и поморщился от боли. Потом он скатился со Спока, отодвинулся, выбираясь из-под одеяла, и прислонился к стене в отдалении. Спок сел, глядя перед собой, и натянул на себя одеяло.   
Джим надел штаны и пожалел, что у него не было рубашки. Она хотя бы могла прикрыть следы от спермы на животе. Кирк кое-как убрал их и вытер руку о край одеяла.  
Спок на него не смотрел.   
– Ох. Ладно. Это было… познавательно.  
Лучший долбаный оргазм, который он когда-либо имел, вот что это было. Пальцы у Кирка все еще дрожали. Он только что занимался сексом с парнем. И он был более чем уверен, что такое случилось впервые, потому что, будь все иначе, он бы сейчас явно не трясся так.  
– Э-э-э… Слушай, ты когда-нибудь уже делал… такое?   
– Нет, капитан, – Спок продолжал смотреть на стену перед собой.  
– Вау. Ну, э, значит… – и что бы это значило? – Так, ну мы оба тут взрослые. В смысле, это странно, но мы не должны ударяться в панику. Не будем сходить с ума, короче, – выпалил он, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину и преодолеть внезапно образовавшуюся пропасть между ним и Споком.   
– Я не вижу никаких причин, чтобы беспокоиться из-за того, что произошло. И я беру на себя полную ответственность за…  
– Стой, кто беспокоится?   
Фактически, Спок явно беспокоился: он смотрел в никуда и снова называл Джима капитаном. Джим не беспокоился. Они просто подрочили, вот и все. Точно. Простая случайность или что-то в этом духе. Ничего страшного.  
– Твоя торопливая речь означает…  
– Ничего она была не торопливая. И вообще, ты пялишься в долбаную стену. И что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что берешь на себя полную ответственность? Что это еще за дерьмо?  
Спок перебирал складки одеяла, едва заметно двигая пальцами:  
– Я считаю, что мои щиты были опущены, и наш контакт кожа-к-коже привел к…  
– Мы начали заниматься сексом из-за твоей тактильной телепатии?! – это было весело. Слишком весело. Джим боролся с желанием истерически расхохотаться. – Но это означает, что один из нас все равно должен был хотеть этого? И подтолкнуть другого, чтобы… – он сам проснулся возбужденным. – О боже.  
Спок не отводил взгляда от стены. Кончики его ушей позеленели, равно как и линия скул.   
– Ты не собираешься блевануть, правда? Выглядишь так, будто тебя вот-вот стошнит.  
– Нет.   
– Ладно. Хорошо. Здорово. – Джим смотрел куда угодно, только не на Спока. – Тактильная телепатия, она обычно?.. – они вместе спали в камере, и ничего подобного не происходило. Кирк поразмышлял над этим.   
– Полагаю, влияние оказала психическая близость, вызванная разделением воспоминаний. И, как я уже сказал, мои щиты были опущены.   
Это звучало странно обнадеживающе и в то же время тревожно.  
– Мы оба взрослые, – повторил Кирк, как будто произнеся это достаточное количество раз, можно было опять вернуть все на круги своя. – И то, что мы сделали, это было такое… безумие. – Да что же случилось с его способностью внятно разговаривать? Он вроде как умел это делать. – Знаешь что. Это было такое… совпадение. И никто ни в чем не виноват, это точно.   
Блядь, получалось, что он только что изнасиловал Спока в мозг, и все потому, что Спок поделился с ним его же собственным воспоминанием, и потому что щиты у Спока были опущены, а еще потому, что Джим проснулся со стояком?   
– В смысле… ты же в порядке, да?..  
– Я? – Спок глянул на него и отвернулся. – Разумеется. Физически нет никаких травм, и то, что произошло, имело мало воздействия на мои ментальные щиты. Как ты сказал, случайный инцидент.   
– Точно.  
– И я беру на себя всю отве…  
– Может, хватит уже?! Боже мой, Спок, – Джим неловко потер затылок. – Для этого всегда нужны два человека, ну, чтобы иметь секс по взаимному согласию!  
И он никогда не собирался открещиваться от того, что случилось. Лучший оргазм когда бы то ни было. Он пожалел, что не подумал об этом раньше.   
– Да, – сухо сказал Спок, – но если бы не моя телепатия…  
Ох.  
– Э-э-э, я все это начал.  
Похоже, даже Спок не мог не согласиться. Он коротко кивнул, все еще глядя в сторону.   
– Ну… – Кирк начал снова, – так как мы оба взрослые…  
– Ты сказал это уже несколько раз, и я не понимаю, какое отношение наш возраст имеет к…  
– Мы оба ответственные люди, которые прекрасно видят, что это была просто ошибка, а значит, все в порядке. Я не воспользовался твоим состоянием, – _о господи, спасибо за это,_ – ты не воспользовался моим. – _Лучший оргазм когда бы то ни было._ – И, значит, это ничего не изменит.  
Точно. Как будто это когда-нибудь работало. Но обычно он имел дело с эмоциональными женщинами, а Спок был… настолько противоположен тому, что случалось обычно, насколько это возможно.   
Казалось, плечи у Спока чуть расслабились:  
– Это логично.  
– Да. Логично. Я рад, что мы достигли соглашения. Мы просто забудем все, что было, и, э-э-э, никогда не будем говорить об этом снова.  
Спок кивнул, практически с энтузиазмом:  
– Да. Я считаю, что это было бы наиболее разумно.  
– Отлично! Здорово! – на животе у Кирка по-прежнему засыхала сперма. – Там вода была во дворе. Пойду, помоюсь.  
Спок снова кивнул, и Джим поспешно вышел из комнаты. Охренеть, как все это неудобно получилось. 

 

**  
Нелогично было испытывать смущение относительно того, что было простой ошибкой. Следовательно, Спок не был смущен. Тем не менее, он испытал облегчение (потому что капитан тоже был логичным), когда Джим не стал вспоминать ни о чем после того, как закончил холодное обтирание.   
Спок тоже воспользовался водой, чтобы соблюсти гигиену.   
– Что сначала, хорошие новости или плохие? – спросил Джим, как только вулканец вернулся в маленький домик. Спок остановился в дверях, стараясь не припадать на больную ногу и не позволяя холоду загнать его внутрь.   
– Есть ли какая-то причина, по которой я могу предпочитать одно или другое? – с любопытством спросил он.   
Джим посмотрел на него, тихонько фыркнул и сообщил:  
– Нет. Хорошая новость: здесь есть банки с едой. Похоже, местные к осаде готовились. Кроме того, еще одна хорошая новость – целая куча алкоголя, а это значит, что ты, по крайней мере, сможешь жажду утолить, – он остановился и нахмурился. – Ты же можешь это, да?   
– Я не опьянею, если ты об этом спрашиваешь, но алкоголем невозможно утолить жажду.  
– Ох. Точно, – все еще хмурясь, сказал Кирк. – Ладно, плохая новость в том, что одежды тут нет, – он печально посмотрел на груду изодранных тряпок, которые раньше были его рубашкой.  
– Предлагаю использовать одеяла, капитан, – Спок шагнул внутрь, будто своим молчанием Джим разрешил ему войти. – Хоть это и пустыня, и нам не нужно беспокоиться об осадках, на улице все еще довольно холодно.   
– Я заметил, – сухо произнес Кирк. – Если они хотели, чтобы мы сбежали и связались с «Энтерпрайз» и послом, думаешь, они бы нас так просто отпустили?  
Спок опустился на колени рядом с более тонким одеялом и начал его быстро сворачивать. Он оделся, насколько это было возможно с его обрывками штанов. Кирк бродил по комнате, накинув толстое одеяло на плечи.  
– Очень сомневаюсь. У них нет оснований полагать, что мы будем действовать по их схеме. Я бы ожидал, что они попытаются держать нас в поле зрения.   
Джим вздохнул:  
– Так и думал, что ты сейчас что-нибудь такое скажешь. Ну и какие будут мысли о том, что нам теперь делать?  
Спок стоял, прижимая сложенное одеяло одной рукой.  
– Если мои расчеты верны, то в одном дне пути отсюда должно быть поселение. Я предлагаю освободить бутылки от алкоголя, набрать в них воду и продолжить идти.  
Джим посмотрел на отверстие в кровле и на солнце над ним. Тусклая тень легла на его горло, обозначая линию челюсти, опускаясь на ключицы и ниже, на грудь.  
Спок заметил это только потому, что капитан был наполовину раздет и, вероятно, очень скоро мог замерзнуть.   
– Наши полдня уже скоро закончатся, – заметил Кирк.  
– Тогда мы должны начать двигаться немедленно.

 

**  
– А люди от вулканцев сильно отличаются? В смысле, мы же не сильно разные, так? Твоя мама как-то умудрилась забеременеть… – Джим замолчал и глянул на Спока. Солнце стояло в зените, небольшая точка в небе, льющая на мир свет, который окрашивал все вокруг в бледно-красный. Ужасно однообразно. И холодно. Ходьба по крайней мере заставляла их все время двигаться, но он видел, как мелко дрожат пальцы у Спока, и дрожь эта не прекращалась.  
Спок на мгновение напрягся, тень скользнула по лицу. Быстрая, точно бабочка крылом взмахнула, Джим даже не был уверен, действительно заметил это или ему показалось.  
– Я был… нежданным ребенком.   
– Что случилось? – удивился Джим.  
– Никто не мог предположить, что люди и вулканцы могли иметь потомство без участия генетиков.   
Кирк немного поразмыслил:  
– Спорим, на Вулкане не так уж и много незапланированных детей!  
– Разумеется, нет. Дети рассматриваются как великое благо, единственно возможный путь для продолжения вида.   
– Даже наполовину человеческие дети? – сказал Кирк быстрее, чем успел подумать, и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Но Спок ничего не ответил, даже головы не поднял. – Ну, судя по всему, ты был желанным ребенком! – О боже, он надеялся на это.  
– Моя мать однажды сказала мне, что я был «подарком от бога». Она была теистом, – сказал он, почти извиняясь.  
Кирк улыбнулся под накидкой из одеяла:  
– Как иррационально.   
– Вот именно.  
Джим фыркнул и попытался получше завернуться в одеяло. Перед ними раскинулась пустыня, но хотя бы все эти проклятые камни исчезли.   
– Расскажи мне, как мы познакомились. Мы сразу поладили?  
– Нет… не совсем, капитан.  
Вот это интересно. Спок молчал, и Кирк уже понял, что он всегда держит долгую паузу, когда пытается подобрать слова для какой-нибудь тактичной фразы. Деликатность от существа, которое не верит в эмоции – интересное сочетание.  
– Мы ненавидим друг друга? – практически с восторгом спросил Джим.   
– Я не ненавижу.  
– Я ненавижу тебя?  
– Я верю, что с твоей стороны присутствовала некоторая неприязнь.  
Кирк пнул камень. Это было похоже на допрос военнопленного.   
– Есть какие-нибудь шансы на то, что мы найдем это поселение до захода солнца?   
– Нет, если не воспользуемся транспортом.  
– И это маловероятно? – на этот вопрос он не ждал ответа. Вокруг не было ни одного намека на дорогу или на цивилизацию вообще с тех пор, как они вышли за порог той фермы, где проспали полдня. Он начал спрашивать просто так, чтобы говорить хоть о чем-то.   
– Шансы на это составляют одну тысячу двести восемь к одному.  
Кирк остановился, но Спок прошел еще несколько шагов перед тем, как обернуться.  
– Одна тысяча двести восемь?  
– К одному, сэр.   
Джим уставился на него, потом коротко хмыкнул и двинулся дальше, соблюдая дистанцию между ними. С тех пор, как они проснулись так впечатляюще (нет, Джим не собирается думать об этом сейчас), они оба старались сохранять расстояние между собой.   
– Какова вероятность того, что «Энтерпрайз» случайно поднимет нас на борт?  
– Пятнадцать миллионов триста девяносто пять тысяч семьсот двадцать шесть к одному, – Спок заколебался, а потом добавил: – Примерно, учитывая ноль целых семь десятых переменных относительно того, кто ведет поиск и как скоро они поймут, что нас похитили.   
– Ага, – Джим улыбнулся, – и вероятность того, что мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто поможет нам связаться с кораблем и не схватит нас снова?  
– Двести пятьдесят три к одному.  
В принципе, не так уж и плохо.   
– А вероятность того, что мы снова займемся сексом? – не нужно было ему это спрашивать. Не стоило, ой как не стоило.  
Спок ответил быстро, как будто это был очередной простой вопрос:  
– Одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать шесть к одному.  
Джим мигнул:  
– Что?!  
Спок повторил.  
– Нет, в смысле – не восемьдесят миллионов к одному, а только одна тысяча девятьсот сколько-там…  
– Двадцать шесть.   
Кирк махнул рукой, и его одеяло чуть не свалилось:  
– Это довольно много.  
– И все же довольно нереально.  
– Но все же менее нереально, чем случайное возвращение на борт «Энтерпрайз».  
Спок кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Вполне возможно, что мы снова остановимся на ночь, капитан, и так как у нас нет ничего, кроме этих одеял и тепла тела…  
Это было тревожно. Джим пнул другой камень.  
– Так, подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя со мной будет секс, только если я проснусь со стояком, и твою тактильную телепатию перегрузит от того, что мы обнимаемся? – все-таки это был чертовски хороший оргазм, и он был уверен, что Спок тоже что-то почувствовал.   
– Мои щиты достаточно восстановились, поэтому, вероятно, ты не сможешь сокрушить их снова. И я буду наготове.   
Джим продолжал пинать камни, попадавшиеся на пути.   
– Ну… ладно. Не то чтобы я сам хочу… просто должна же быть какая-то еще причина, по которой мы все-таки займемся сексом? Были же шансы? Пусть и очень маленькие по сравнению с нулем.   
Интересно, и как получилось, что они опять об этом говорят?   
– Принимая во внимание все вероятные причины, по которым ты и я, возможно, вступим когда-либо в сексуальное взаимодействие… – Спок неожиданно затих, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. Джим зачарованно смотрел на него. – Я подсчитал, что вероятность этого ближе к ста трем к одному. Но это с учетом снимающих ограничения спор, которые, по сообщениям, были найдены на Омикрон Сети III.   
– Ага! – воскликнул Джим, преграждая Споку дорогу. Тот остановился и посмотрел на него. – Так ты признаешь, что если бы твои запреты были бы сняты, то ты занялся бы со мной сексом!  
– Вообще-то, капитан, я думаю, что если бы ваши запреты были сняты, то вы, возможно…  
– Да я всегда только по девочкам, – поспешил заверить Джим.  
– Я вижу. Тогда, возможно, сто пятнадцать к одному.  
Кирк сложил руки на груди:  
– Что-то цифры не слишком отличаются.   
– Твоя гетеросексуальность не помешала тебе сегодня утром.   
– Не помешала мне? Да тебе она тоже не помешала! – Спок, казалось, окоченел. Джим насторожился и быстро отступил в сторону, когда заметил, что кожа у Спока позеленела. – Ты блевать собрался?  
– Нет, капитан.  
– Но ты ж зеленый весь.  
– Действительно.  
И это, судя по всему, был конец разговора. Джим поплотнее завернулся в одеяло, окинул Спока подозрительным взглядом и, осознавая, какую безумную картину они представляют, стоя посреди пустыни и споря неизвестно о чем, развернулся и пошел дальше.   
Они по-прежнему сохраняли дистанцию между собой.

**

– У меня есть подружка?  
– Нет, Джим, – отозвался Спок с той же неумолимостью, с которой отвечал на все остальные вопросы. Он отказался от формальностей, когда Джим начал называть его Симпатяжкой.   
– Почему нет?  
– Я полагаю, что ты не хочешь ставить никого из команды в неловкое положение, при котором их работа зависела бы от тебя или оказалась под угрозой. – Это было абсолютно рационально. Спок одобрял.  
– Хм.  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только звуком их осторожных шагов. Спок смотрел себе под ноги, не чувствуя на них пальцев. Совместными усилиями они завернули его ступни в несколько слоев ткани, но холод от земли пробирался сквозь них. Блеклое солнце мало чем помогало. Окоченевшими руками Спок сжимал одеяло, удерживая его на плечах в тщетной попытке сохранить тепло тела. Вулканцы привыкли к теплым пустыням, а не к холодным.  
– А у тебя есть девушка? Парень? – последнее Кирк выделил особо.  
Судя по всему, память Джиму ничего не подсказывала, и Спок постарался не думать об этом.  
– Нет. Я встречался с лейтенантом Ухурой, но поскольку у нее возникли потребности, которые я был не в силах удовлетворить, расставание было логичным.   
Джим глянул на него в замешательстве: брови поползли вверх, а голубые глаза метнулись вниз, к бедрам Спока. Спок просто ждал, уверенный, что Джим не сможет долго молчать о том, о чем только что подумал.   
– Поскольку я уже точно знаю, что вулканцы и люди сексуально совместимы…  
– Разумеется, это так. Ее потребности касались эмоциональной поддержки, которую я был не в состоянии обеспечить.   
– А-а-а, – авторитетно протянул Джим. – Так ты у нас сухарь!   
Спок взглянул на него – эту метафору он не знал, но постарался запомнить, чтобы уточнить смысл позже.   
– Ты уверен, что мы раньше не трахались?  
– Уверен.   
– Даже в той камере? Там всего одна кровать была. Ужасно маленькая кровать.  
– У нас не было сексуальных отношений в камере и до того, как мы в нее попали, – Спок не собирался позволить Джиму смутить его. Работая с Джимом, он понял, что любое проявление эмоций того только подстрекало.   
\- Думаю, мы обжимались.  
Спок изо всех сил пытался понять, что это должно значить, но в конце концов признался:  
– Я не знаком с термином.  
– Да ты знаешь. Когда один человек прижимается к другому, как ложечки? – Джим улыбнулся, и Спок начал подозревать, что, несмотря на все его попытки, незначительные эмоциональные реакции все же проскальзывали, и Джим ими наслаждался.   
– А. Да, обжимались, но платонически, для тепла.   
– Хм.   
Они замолчали. Крошечное алое солнце опустилось еще ниже к горизонту. Они уже останавливались несколько часов назад, чтобы утолить голод едой, найденной в доме, и у них оставалось еще на один раз. Хватит, чтобы дойти до поселения: Спок высчитал, что они достигнут ближайшей деревни через пять часов.   
Облако пыли позади заставляло его сомневаться, что у них есть эти пять часов. Впрочем, укрытия у них не было, и все, что они могли делать – продолжать двигаться.  
Через несколько сотен ярдов Джим снова открыл рот:  
– Я к тебе когда-нибудь раньше подкатывал?  
– Я… – Спок остановился, сомневаясь, замечал ли он. – Я не знаю.   
– Ты не думаешь, что это странно?  
Спок рассмотрел вероятность.  
– Возможно, ты ко всем «подкатываешь». Боюсь, у меня есть проблема с различением флирта и простого дружеского поведения у людей.   
Джим уставился на него:  
– Да нет же, Спок! – воскликнул он. – Тебе не кажется странным, что ты не знаешь? Я точно уверен, что никогда не подкатывал к парням!  
Спок озадаченно посмотрел на него, пытаясь не дать себя запутать.   
– Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Неважно, – пробормотал Джим.   
Снова поднялся ветер, и Спок закутался в одеяло.  
Кирк нарушил молчание, угрюмо произнеся:  
– Я вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь трахался? Неудивительно, что я на тебя запрыгнул.   
Спок задался вопросом, думает ли Джим о чем-нибудь кроме секса. Становилось все труднее и труднее контролировать себя, чтобы не вспоминать о том, что случилось утром. Нежное прикосновение чужих пальцев к его собственным, возбуждающие, тягучие мысли… Он быстро заблокировал их.  
– Я полагаю, ты использовал все возможности увольнительных.  
– Очень на это надеюсь. Я ж ни хрена не помню…  
Спок попытался подсчитать, сколько дней прошло с использования шираи, но его собственный пробел в памяти и последующий допрос все усложняли. Однако он был уверен, что если воспоминаниям суждено вернуться, то к настоящему моменту они должны уже были начать появляться.  
– Ничего не помнишь?  
– Только то, чем ты вчера со мной поделился.  
– Хм-м.  
Сумерки сгущались очень быстро, и он больше не мог разглядеть лицо Джима, но был уверен, что тот улыбается:  
– Хреново все это, да?  
– Боюсь, что да. Возможно… – Спок сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
– Что? Не думаю, что ты мог бы вытащить воспоминания из моей головы и снова запихнуть их туда, так ведь?   
Его предложение застыло на языке. В теории он мог сделать то, что сказал Джим. Возможно, запустить связь между сознанием и сохраненными в нем воспоминаниями. Глубокий мелд, а не поверхностный из тех, которые он использовал для того, чтобы читать мысли, мог бы сломать все барьеры…   
Это было рискованно. Только самая сильная связь могла такое выдержать. У него не было нужной практики. Человеческий разум хрупок. В истории Вулкана бывали случаи, когда связь возникала между двумя воинами, но это было в варварскую эпоху, когда эмоции ввергали их в войны.  
– Нет, Джим, – наконец сказал он. – Я не могу. Но вероятно, если ты попытаешься сейчас… одно воспоминание вернулось прошлой ночью. Это означает, что и другие могли бы, – продолжил Спок, предваряя вопросы. Он знал, что капитан имеет привычку ухватиться за какую-то идею и потом отказываться сдаваться.   
– Да, – мрачно сказал тот.  
Они шли молча. Стало еще холоднее, и Спок внимательно смотрел себе под ноги. Кончики его ушей болели, но он игнорировал их, как игнорировал боль в ступнях и бедре. Боль – это психическая слабость.  
Джим начал дышать прерывисто. Спок повернулся к нему и увидел, как тот споткнулся и упал на одно колено.  
– Я… я помню… – выпалил Кирк, не уточняя, что именно. Он зажмурился, руки сжались в кулаки. Он задыхался.  
Спок упал на колени рядом с ним, положил одну руку на спину Джиму. Барьер из ткани был неспособен сдержать мучительную волну напряжения внутренней битвы, которую Джим не желал проигрывать.   
Спок чувствовал, что эта битва делает с телом Джима.  
– Отпусти, – твердо сказал он.  
Джим покачал головой. Одеяло упало в сторону, Спок увидел, как напряглись мышцы на его шее.   
– Отпусти, – с нажимом повторил он. – Это убивает тебя. Остановись!  
Но было слишком поздно. Глаза Джима закатились, руки и ноги перестали его держать, и он осел вперед, почти падая в грязь. Спок поймал его и перевернул на бок.   
Он ничего не мог сделать, когда приступ начался, только держать Джима и наблюдать за тем, как его капитан и друг бьется в конвульсиях.


	8. Chapter 8

Его память была обрывочной, и это в лучшем случае. Потерянный и сбитый с толку, Джим пробирался сквозь мрак. Он чувствовал горечь желчи во рту, дышать было трудно. Осколки памяти появлялись и исчезали.  
Он был в плену.  
 _…кричал и боролся, но чьи-то руки удерживали его…_  
Запертый в камере.  
 _…отчаянье скручивало его внутренности, отчаянье на грани с ужасом, когда они обернули кожаную манжету вокруг его запястья…_  
Это был не Спок.  
 _…не мог помешать им разжать его челюсти, почти задыхаясь, когда они вставили приспособление…_  
Горячее дыхание на шее.  
 _…лапки щекотали по языку…_  
Подослали к нему самозванца.  
 _…твердое тельце проскользнуло в горло…_  
Самозванец хотел, чтобы они сбежали.  
 _…задыхался, вынужденный глотать, больно…_  
В Спока стреляли.  
 _…все стало серым…_  
Горло пережало спазмом, желудок взбунтовался. Кто-то перевернул Джима, и его стошнило.  
В Спока стреляли. Спок был самозванцем. Горячее дыхание на шее…  
Еще не закончив сплевывать рвоту, Джим резко ударил локтем в сторону. И попал – руки, удерживающие его, отдернулись, кто-то приглушенно вскрикнул. Джим ринулся вперед, из-под одеяла, навстречу прохладному воздуху…  
Прохладному воздуху.  
Он бежал, шатаясь на слабых ногах, едва не падая на землю. Он был снаружи. Обрывки памяти кружились в голове. Кирк вспомнил камеру. Но теперь он выбрался наружу. На холодном воздухе он окоченел, под ногами, казалось, сплошной острый лед. Кирк споткнулся обо что-то и почти рухнул на землю.  
– Джим! Подожди!  
Он бежал. Снова поднимаясь на ноги, устремляясь вперед, вперед по… где, черт возьми, он был?  
Спок погиб. Спок был самозванцем. Пойманные…  
Джим опять споткнулся и упал, не чувствуя онемевших ног, попытался карабкаться, ползти… Он понятия не имел, где находился. А потом это перестало быть важным: кто-то схватил его рукой, ледяной как у трупа, и Джим ударил в ответ.  
Чужак увернулся, толкнул его, опрокидывая Кирка навзничь и вышибая дух. А потом сел рядом с ним, прижимая его к земле.  
– Джим. Ты должен успокоиться. Они близко.  
Горячее дыхание на шее, рядом со щекой…  
Кирк начал бороться с ним (кто, черт возьми, были эти «они»?), но противник оказался гораздо сильнее. Когда Джим наконец смог дышать снова, воздух вырвался из его рта облаком пара.  
– Отпусти меня, сукин сын! – прохрипел он.  
– Джим, это я, Спок.  
Спок был самозванцем. Спок был телепатом. В Спока стреляли. Спок был спокойным и диким. Однажды Спок пытался его задушить. Он не мог вспомнить. Рука на груди была слишком сильной, он не мог оттолкнуть ее. Джим пинался, но не мог попасть в цель.  
 _…пойманный…_  
Он царапался, не в состоянии замахнуться для удара.  
– Капитан. Джим. Не борись со мной.  
 _…пойманный…  
…давится чем-то твердым…  
…выблевывает насекомое…_  
– Джим! – имя было шепотом.  
В конце концов, дрожа всем телом, Кирк перестал сражаться. Он вспомнил камеру. Теперь он выбрался.  
И у него не было ни единой долбаной идеи о том, что происходит.  
В свете луны Кирк мог разглядеть своего противника: бледная кожа, темные глаза, высокие скулы и выразительный нос, спутанные черные волосы. Он закашлялся, пытаясь продышаться.  
– Джим. Если я отпущу тебя, обещаешь не кричать?  
Он кивнул. _Ага, конечно, будет он молчать._  
Тот медленно разжал руки, и как только Джим почувствовал себя свободным, он тут же вскочил на ноги. Но ему не удалось и двух шагов сделать, как незнакомец схватил его за ногу и дернул, укладывая на землю. Джим прикусил язык и поморщился от боли. Противник снова навалился, удерживая его.  
– Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Голос у него был ужасно спокойный. Джим посмотрел вверх. Он помнил, как…  
Их схватили. В Спока стреляли. Спок был самозванцем. Он уже не понимал, кем был этот хренов Спок. Под тяжестью чужого тела Джим едва мог дышать. Не то чтобы он собирался отвечать, даже если бы и мог.  
Незнакомец сжал губы в тонкую линию. Он поднял руку, и Джим инстинктивно отшатнулся – насколько это было возможно в его положении.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – тихо сказал тот.  
Джим пытался бороться, когда пальцы легли на его лицо, прижимаясь крепко, даже когда он помотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть руку.  
– Отвали от меня, ты…  
Картины промелькнули перед глазами, и он подавился криком, зажмурившись от боли. Изображения замедлились, теперь укладываясь на место с большей осторожностью, проигрываясь на изнанке век, пропитанные беспокойством и заботой, болью и страхом, пока не заняли крошечный уголок его разума, словно тончайший луч света во мгле остальных мыслей. Воспоминания, которые ему не принадлежали: взгляд на себя со стороны, обрывки впечатлений о том, что случилось.  
Знания. Крохи того, чем с ним поделились, теперь только подчеркнули огромную массу того, чего не хватало. Эмоции позади всего этого – искреннее волнение о друге – убедили Джима, что все было правдой. Он вздрогнул, с трудом сглотнул желчь. Горло пекло.  
– Я прошу прощения за грубость, с которой начал передачу. И эмоциональный перенос…  
Возникло какое-то странное эхо с эффектом дежавю, а потом и оно исчезло. Джим не слышал, о чем еще говорил Спок. Ему было все равно.  
– Я не помню, – прохрипел он. – Ничего из этого не помню. Почему…  
Он не понял, что начал повышать голос, пока Спок не велел ему говорить тише. Кирк закрыл рот, останавливая поток слов. Он знал больше, чем Спок передал ему – знал, почему потерял память. Знал, что все происходящее было неправильным. И то, что это не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Он знал, что Спок беспокоился.  
Кирк знал, что был без сознания все это время, и что он не должен забывать ничего снова. Если бы еще ему не становилось хуже.  
– Мы должны вернуться в лощину.  
Кирк замерзал. Они поплелись обратно к небольшой впадине в земле, снова закутались в одеяла. Кирк не мог перестать дрожать, и рядом с ним Спок дрожал тоже. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Он почти задал вопрос, но ответ тут же сформировался в голове, и мысли были не его собственными.  
Он знал и другие вещи тоже. Например, что они должны бежать, потому что враги разбили лагерь меньше чем в километре отсюда.  
Но он понятия не имел, откуда появились ссадины у него на запястьях. Не представлял, что похитители сделали с ним, кроме тех фактов, которые он рассказал Споку, или которые Спок узнал от своих мучителей. Он не знал, что сказал самозванец. Джим не помнил, как выглядели его собственные родители, или что такое «Энтерпрайз», или почему они бежали – и он сомневался, что Спок намеренно оставил все эти пробелы в его памяти. Ноющие отверстия там, где воспоминания должны быть.  
Он не мог ничего вспомнить.  
– Спок, – шепотом позвал он, едва слыша свой собственный голос.  
Тот повернул к нему голову. Они прятались под легким одеялом, более тяжелое лежало под ними и вокруг них. Кирк не мог видеть, но чувствовал все это. Еще он чувствовал, какая ледяная кожа была у Спока, и ощущал свое теплое дыхание и прикосновение рубашки Спока к своей голой груди.  
Джим протянул руку, трогая ткань.  
– Это плохо. Я ничего не помню. Это очень плохо, да? – он знал, что вспомнил раньше. Он видел это, когда Спок поделился с ним памятью.  
– Да, Джим, – после паузы отозвался тот.  
– В смысле – совсем плохо, – он чувствовал это в эмоциях, которые остались после прикосновения Спока.  
На этот раз вулканец ничего не сказал.  
Кирк провел по рубашке дрожащими пальцами:  
– Как думаешь, мы можем все исправить?  
Снова долгая пауза.  
– Я не знаю, – Спок осторожно вытянул рубашку из рук Джима. – Но мы попытаемся. 

**  
Хотя память Кирка и была повреждена, его способности к выбору правильной стратегии не пострадали. Спок утверждал, что они должны остаться в своем убежище и постараться согреться, но Джим настаивал, что им нужно продолжать двигаться вперед, пока вокруг еще было темно, и вероятность того, что их поймают, была ниже. К утру они должны добраться до поселения, говорил он. Споку это не нравилось, но план был логичным.  
Спок не чувствовал ног, поэтому отпала необходимость блокировать боль, однако идти стало трудно. Он задавался вопросом, что случится, когда похитители догонят их, но не делился этим с Джимом. Вулканец просто скорчился под одеялом и продолжал переставлять ноги, удовлетворенный тем, что движение хотя бы приносило немного тепла.  
При дневном свете он предположил, что до деревни осталось пройти часов пять, основывая свою гипотезу на том времени, которое ушло на путь в машине от деревни до тюрьмы. Он был связан и накачан наркотиками, но все же был в состоянии следить за временем и имел представление, с какой скоростью двигался местный транспорт.  
В темноте, спотыкаясь и шатаясь, они будут идти гораздо дольше.  
Но появление ряда приземистых, примитивных строений, будто выросших из пустыни вместе с солнцем, оказалось настоящим сюрпризом.  
– Слава богу, – пробормотал Кирк и рванул вперед.  
Спок продолжал идти, шаг за шагом, фокусируясь только на движении. Бинты на ногах пропитались кровью, которая смешалась с грязью и затвердела. Сейчас это не имело значения. Он ковылял вперед, не чувствуя своих конечностей. Несколько раз он чуть не потерял одеяло, обернутое вокруг плеч, просто потому, что не мог сказать, сжимает его пальцами или нет.  
– Спок! Спок, поторопись! – прокричал Джим, исчезая в дверном проеме.  
Спок продолжал идти. Шаг за шагом, переставляя ноги. Еще шаг. И еще один. И снова. Дрожь прошла, и это было плохим знаком. Он не мог поднять ногу достаточно высоко и пошатнулся, падая на одно колено. Он должен был продолжать идти, поэтому поднялся и сосредоточился на передвижении ног. В утренней мгле землю нельзя было разглядеть хорошо: лучше, чем раньше, но все же недостаточно четко.  
Его координация исчезала, понял Спок, когда споткнулся в очередной раз. Вулкан был планетой с горячими пустынями. Вулканцы не могли справиться с холодом.  
Это был вопрос логики. Спок знал, что скоро просто не сможет удержать равновесие. Он знал, что теряет – уже потерял – чувствительность в руках и ногах. Это просто означало, что нужно больше концентрации.  
– Спок, ты идешь? Я не знаю, как с ними общаться!  
К удивлению вулканца, Джим внезапно очутился рядом с ним. Спок вздрогнул от прикосновения руки к своему локтю, ощущая жар, который, казалось, исходил от Джима, даже несмотря на слои ткани.  
Кирк потянул его, и Спок завалился вперед, не в силах удержаться в вертикальном положении. Джим удержал его другой рукой, не давая упасть на землю.  
– Боже, Спок, ты…  
Чужие голоса атаковали его слух, руки касались его, передавая эмоции. Спок сжал зубы, не желая сдаваться перед ними.  
– …неси его внутрь…  
– …Джор, принеси сверху одеяло…  
– …замерзает…  
Словно наблюдая со стороны, он понял, что его подняли, удерживая под руки, он чувствовал невозможно горячие тела рядом с собой.  
– Кто-нибудь, наполните ванну! – приказал женский голос, и Спока закутали в одеяла. – Усадите его вот сюда, да, вот так… Во имя Пятого Бога, что с его губами? Он был отравлен?!..  
– Э-э-э, я думаю, это нормально. Он… Он не такой, как мы… – это был голос Джима, и Спок попытался объяснить, что он вулканец, с зеленой кровью, просто очень замерзший вулканец…  
Вот только его язык и губы отказывались работать. Ему стало жарко, кожа пылала в огне, и Спок медленно открыл глаза – интересно, когда он успел их закрыть? – и увидел, что они оказались в помещении. Несмотря на жару, все здесь были тепло одеты – а значит, никакой жары. Просто холодно. Ему было слишком холодно. Довольно нелогичное ощущение, и он надеялся, что оно скоро пройдет.  
– Так, ладно, отнесите его в ванну. Вода не слишком горячая, Нара, нам не нужно согреть его слишком быстро. Лор, мальчик мой, сколько еще ты будешь ждать?  
Кто-то снова поднял Спока. Мир, наполненный голосом Джима, остался позади. Спок медленно отключался – хотя это была совсем неправильная реакция на гипотермию, ему необходимо было бодрствовать. Спок с усилием открыл глаза и уставился в квадратное лицо с челюстями, которые походили на шестерни. Существо ободряюще улыбнулось, обнажив острые зубы.  
Голос где-то рядом воскликнул:  
– Пятый Бог, мама, я думаю, мы должны позвать целителя! Посмотри на его ноги! У него не хватает пальцев!  
– Нет, нет! – отозвался Джим, проносясь через холл. – Это нормально! Пять пальцев, так? Да, все нормально… за исключением зеленой крови.  
– Зеленая кровь – это норма для вулканцев, – сказал Спок, пытаясь прогнать оцепенение.  
– Я говорю, ненормально то, что ты кровью истекаешь, – тут же исправился Джим.  
Они спустились по лестнице, и на мгновение Спок почувствовал, как его сердце замерло. Темные стены, подземное помещение, откуда невозможно сбежать – но нет, это была комната, вытесанная в скале, а не камера. И даже если это была камера, одно ее существование не должно его так задевать.  
– Хорошо, мальчик, сейчас мы тебя разденем и в ванну положим, ага? Держись. Джор!  
Спок вздрогнул от громкого оклика рядом с ухом.  
– Принеси им чистую одежду и одеяла.  
Чьи-то руки забрали одеяло, в которое он заворачивался – что было довольно просто, потому что Спок очень сомневался, что до сих пор сжимает край руками. Его посадили на какой-то выступ и начали стягивать рубашку, но тут он напрягся:  
– Извините.  
– Не время скромничать, – фыркнула женщина. – Нара, если ты не делаешь ничего полезного, то иди отсюда!  
– Вулканцы вроде как довольно скрытные, – неуверенно сказал Джим.  
– Ну, тогда ты тоже иди.  
– Он может остаться, – вмешался Спок. Его голос был хриплым. Темнота вокруг не позволяла ничего рассмотреть, но он поймал краем глаза движение и увидел Джима.  
Тот невесело улыбнулся ему и шагнул вперед:  
– Скажи только, куда его потом.  
Он осторожно опустился на колени, протянул руки к рубашке Спока и остановился, вопросительно глядя на него.  
Оставлять одежду было нелогично, если они собирались согреть его тело в горячей воде – варварский, но довольно эффективный способ. Спок попытался кивнуть, но его мышцы не слушались – сейчас он больше походил на сломанную марионетку, нежели на держащегося с достоинством вулканца. Больно было даже поднимать руки, чтобы снять рубашку, но он сделал это, а потом снова свернулся, обнимая себя.  
– Встань, – тихо сказал Джим, и Спок был почти благодарен тому инопланетянину, который поддержал его. Холод сделал его суставы жесткими, практически несгибающимися. Пока незнакомец удерживал его вертикально (Спок чувствовал вспышку чужого сознания, но не реагировал – возможно, мозг его тоже замерз и онемел), Джим сдернул вниз штаны.  
Спок не успел среагировать на это – его тут же подняли и бесцеремонно опустили в ванну.  
Вода обжигала. Все его тело содрогнулось, Спок прошипел сквозь зубы:  
– Г-горячо…  
– Тихо, мальчик, – незнакомец положил руки на плечи Спока, удерживая его в воде. Прикосновение его мыслей почти успокаивало. – Вода не горячая, это ты слишком холодный.  
Джим присел рядом с ванной, Споку едва удавалось различить его в темноте. Руки Джим засунул в воду, нащупал ноги Спока и начал разворачивать бинты.  
– Фу, гадость…  
– Я п-прошу п-прощения, капитан.  
– Капитан, хм? Вы бы лучше сказали нам, кто вы на самом деле.  
– Мы не с этой планеты, – ответил Спок. – И пока это все, что вам нужно знать.  
Он понятия не имел, на чьей они стороне, и сомневался, что Джим сможет сейчас объяснить что-то – или утаить.  
– Это мы поняли, – сказал мужчина. – Ну, я пока пойду. Скоро вернусь и принесу бинты.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался Джим.  
Спок услышал шум шагов и скрип закрывающейся двери. Они остались одни. 

 

**  
Кирк старался не смотреть на Спока, съежившегося в ванне. Нижнее белье осталось на вулканце, Джим не собирался его снимать. Вода вокруг повязки на бедре медленно зеленела от крови.  
– Ты должен был сказать мне, что замерз.  
Он бросил на пол повязки, которые снял с ног Спока, и поплотнее завернулся в свое одеяло.  
– Мы ничего не могли с этим сделать, – ответил Спок. Джим задавался вопросом, слышит ли он свой собственный голос, хриплый и прерывистый. – Продолжать идти было логично.  
– Хорошо еще, что мы сюда дошли. Мы не могли сидеть там, где были. Ну, ты понял. Прятаться.  
Он опустил руку и поболтал ею в воде. Спок начал дрожать: бледные губы чуть позеленели.  
– Вероятность того, что я бы пережил ночь, была меньше той, что мы дошли бы до деревни, – слабо сказал Спок.  
Кирк набрал в горсть воды и вылил ее Споку на колено. Ванна была небольшой, Спок скорчился, чтобы поместиться в ней. Глаза у него то и дело закрывались.  
– Тебе вообще тепло? – спросил Джим и поглядел на дверь в поисках кого-нибудь из хозяев. – Что-то вода совсем не горячая.  
– Она горячая, – прошептал Спок. – Если необходимо согреть кого-то… то нельзя делать это слишком быстро – температура может повлиять на… на сердце и конечности…  
Джим оглядел его:  
– Скажешь мне, когда что-нибудь начнет отпадать.  
– Я не... не думаю, что…  
– Хватит говорить, – пробормотал Джим. – Не могу больше слышать, как ты разговариваешь  
Спок больше не дрожал, а практически бился в конвульсиях. Джим поднялся на ноги, скользнув взглядом по длинным конечностям вулканца, сухощавым и мускулистым.  
Он отвел глаза.  
– Пойду, посмотрю, чего они там копаются, – пробормотал Кирк и пошел к лестнице. Слишком трудно было не смотреть на Спока, даже покрытого синяками и ссадинами, бледного и дрожащего, с позеленевшими губами и почти голого, если не считать крошечного лоскута одежды.  
Джим понятия не имел, почему думает об этом. Он спрашивал себя, значили ли они со Споком друг для друга больше, чем просто друзья. Что-то подрагивало в памяти, что-то, что не было его собственным. Два тела, движущиеся в одном ритме, быстрое дыхание, тяжесть желания внутри, запах кожи и пустыни…  
Он остановился у основания лестницы и оглянулся. Спок уткнулся головой в колени, касаясь подбородком воды. Его глаза были закрыты, чернильные ресницы резко выделялись на восковой коже, губы были слегка приоткрыты, облегчая дыхание, с хрипом вырывавшееся из груди. Сейчас он не казался привлекательным, но Джим не мог отрицать, что было что-то такое… что-то за гранью памяти.  
Хотел бы он знать.  
Кирк повернулся и поднялся по лестнице.  
Дверь открылась прежде, чем он потянулся к ней, и шумная женщина сверкнула на него глазами:  
– Ты сам похож на ледышку. В чем дело?  
Джим быстро попятился:  
– Вода слишком холодная, он замерзает.  
Женщина нахмурилась и устремилась мимо него.  
– Руку, – приказала она, подойдя к ванне, и Джим почти удивился, когда Спок протянул ей руку. Женщина ущипнула его – Джим поморщился, сам не зная почему. Нельзя так просто взять и ущипнуть вулканца. Осторожней надо быть. У него руки чесались оттолкнуть ее, но он сдержался.  
– Не думаю, что у тебя что-нибудь отмерзнет, – сообщила она после паузы. – Может, только временная потеря чувствительности.  
Джим поморщился снова, хотя Спок никак не отреагировал.  
– Он не может потерять чувствительность. Он… прикосновения… ну, в общем, это важно, – Кирк просто не мог вспомнить, почему именно.  
– Джим. Она старается помочь. Однако если у вас есть какой-нибудь способ установить связь с городом…  
– Хм-м-м, есть. Я провожу вас к интравиду, как только заново все забинтую…  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока она вытерла Спока, измученного, но чистого, перевязала его бедро и ступни и завернула его в одеяла. Джим шагнул к Споку сзади, чтобы незаметно помочь ему встать и маячил рядом все время, пока они поднимались. Не касался, но был готов поддержать в любой момент.  
– Ты пойди тоже искупайся, – сказала ему женщина, – а потом мы посмотрим, нужны ли тебе бинты.  
– Мне точно не…  
Взгляд, которым она его наградила, был совсем не добрым.  
– Вероятно, – тихо начал Спок, и Джим заметил, что, несмотря на непрекращающуюся дрожь, голос у него стал устойчивее, – сначала мы должны воспользоваться интравидом.  
Женщина настороженно оглядела их обоих.  
– Ты садись у огня, – наконец приказала она Споку, – а ты можешь использовать интравид, – она посмотрела на Джима.  
Камин занимал почти целую стену небольшого дома, с кухней с одной стороны и жилыми комнатами с другой. Главу семьи, вспомнил Джим, звали Нара, именно он нес Спока и, похоже, был отцом целой кучи детей. Четыре сына, на вид подростки, толпились в комнате, завороженно наблюдая за незваными гостями. Интравид стоял на небольшом деревянном столе напротив камина.  
Джим подождал, пока Спок устроится на месте (по-прежнему дрожащий, крепко сжимающий челюсти, чтобы зубы не стучали), а потом сел перед экраном и уставился на него.  
Он понятия не имел, как использовать эту штуку. Никаких идей, с кем он должен связаться. Посол, всплыло в голове, но он не представлял, кем был этот посол и как с ним поговорить.  
– Спок?..  
Тот поднялся и подошел к нему, завернутый в одеяло. Он твердо стоял на ногах, но Джим все равно нахмурился. Спок не выглядел… ну, как обычно. Что бы это ни значило. Вся эта отсутствующая память уже начала его бесить. Если бы не волнение, которое он явно подхватил у Спока, и не необходимость связаться с кораблем, а также то, что желание получить обратно свои воспоминания могло спровоцировать очередной приступ, – он бы уже сидел в углу, пытаясь нащупать в пустоте своей головы хоть что-нибудь о прошлой жизни.  
Спок сел рядом с ним. Его лицо все еще было бледным, губы отливали зеленым.  
– Я не знаю, кого вызвать, – тихо пробормотал Джим.  
Спок выпростал одну руку из-под одеяла и нажал нужные кнопки. Одежды на нем не было, понял Джим, под одеялом Спок не носил ничего, кроме белья, и эта мысль заставила его вспыхнуть. Джим заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, насколько болезненно Спок выглядел. У него даже лунки ногтей побелели.  
– Ты должен был сказать мне, что замерз, – снова повторил Джим.  
Одна бровь чуть дрогнула. Джим заметил это и повернулся к Споку, наблюдая за его выражением.  
– Я полагаю, мы уже обсудили, почему я этого не сделал.  
– Ты так это называешь? Обсуждение? Херово ты тогда обсуждаешь, – Джим поплотнее завернулся в одеяло и посмотрел в экран.  
– Я не вижу необходимости спорить из-за незначительного повода. Это не имеет никакого логического смысла.  
Джим фыркнул. Ему отчаянно хотелось толкнуться в Спока плечом, подразнить его, это казалось настолько естественным… Но он не стал ничего делать. Что-то удержало его – отголоски памяти или нечто совсем иное.  
– Как давно мы друг друга знаем? – но удержаться от вопроса Кирк не смог.  
Все внимание Спока было направлено только на монитор.  
– Недолго. Я надеюсь, что доктор Маккой сможет восстановить твою память, и ты все вспомнишь, – экран засветился, Спок прекратил нажимать на кнопки и снова спрятал руку под одеяло. – Если ты подождешь еще пару часов, то получишь ответы на все свои вопросы.  
Джим хмуро уставился на экран. Он собирался сказать еще что-то – что-нибудь умное и саркастичное, но на экране появился человек. Секундное замешательство – и тот произнес, запинаясь:  
– Минутку, капитан, сейчас я приглашу посла.  
Они подождали, пока посол не был найден. Тот смотрел на них с облегчением:  
– Все на «Энтерпрайз» разыскивали вас…  
Спок перебил его, явно имея на это полномочия:  
– Мы нашлись, посол Ларк. Однако наши коммуникаторы пропали. Нам нужно связаться с кораблем.  
Ларк посмотрел на Спока, потом перевел взгляд на Джима. Джим улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой.  
– Вы в порядке? – нерешительно спросил посол. – Вы выглядите как…  
– Как дерьмо? – предположил Кирк.  
Спок не повернулся к нему, но Джим чувствовал исходящее от него неодобрение.  
– Я свяжусь с кораблем, – пробормотал посол. Экран потемнел, заиграла тихая музыка.  
– Я капитан этого корабля? – шепотом спросил Джим, наклоняясь к заостренному уху.  
– Да.  
– Я ничего не помню. Ты мог бы дать мне больше воспоминаний – ну, как ты раньше сделал.  
Лицо Спока стало еще более замкнутым. Здорово. Джим даже и не думал, что такое возможно. Но, очевидно, существовали еще непознанные уровни закрытости.  
– Я не предполагаю, что это было бы разумно. Это мои воспоминания, не твои, и они могут вызвать проблемы, когда твоя настоящая память вернется.  
Плечи Джима поникли.  
Экран снова посветлел.  
– Хорошо, – сказал невидимый Ларк, – попробуйте вот так.  
На мониторе снова возникла картинка: на них уставился молодой человек азиатской наружности.  
– Капитан! Мистер Спок! Мы искали вас…  
– Другие тоже ищут нас в настоящий момент, – сказал Спок, снова перебивая. – Мы должны незамедлительно попасть на «Энтерпрайз». Может ли мистер Скотт определить наши координаты?  
Улыбка человека потускнела, сменившись деловым выражением. Он опустил глаза и изучил что-то перед собой:  
– Нет, сэр. На планете слишком много форм жизни. Искать вас – все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.  
– Я могу передать общие координаты, – сказал Спок. – Возможно, если бы я переговорил с мистером Скоттом…  
Женский голос совсем рядом заставил Джима подпрыгнуть.  
– Если ты не участвуешь в этом разговоре, то мы должны тебя помыть и перевязать, – она потянула его за руку.  
Джим отчаянно крутил головой, глядя то на нее, то на Спока. Разговор между Споком и человеком на экране прервался, и Джим быстро сказал:  
– Я должен быть здесь. Я нужен тебе здесь, правда, Спок?  
– Возможно, ты должен позаботиться о себе. Скорее всего, мы уйдем отсюда в ближайшее время.  
– Капитан? – осторожно спросил человек на экране.  
– Все нормально, – отозвался Джим, поднимаясь. – Просто делай то, что Спок говорит. Мы все объясним позже.  
Он неохотно позволил увести себя.

Вода в ванне была едва теплой, но он все равно искупался, не обращая внимания на женщину. В то время как он отмывал ноги, она помогла ему вымыть волосы и спину, будто догадывалась, что Джим поскорее хочет вернуться к своему другу. Коммандеру. Первому офицеру. Кем, черт возьми, был для него Спок?  
 _Два тела, движущиеся в одном ритме, самое нежное из всех произнесенных слов – «да»…_  
Хорошо все-таки, что вода была холодной.  
Джим ополоснулся и встал, сотрясаемый дрожью, пока женщина не завернула его в одеяло, вручив стопку одежды.  
– Это принадлежит Джору. Тебе должно подойти.  
Кирку пришлось повозиться с поясом на штанах, но с рубашкой и толстым свитером проблем не возникло. Он опять завернулся в одеяло и поднялся наверх.  
Спок уже не сидел за интровидом, а лежал рядом с огнем, почти на середине комнаты. Он выглядел так, будто дремал все это время.  
– Спок? Какой у нас план? – спросил Джим. Он знал: несмотря ни на что, Спок не спит.  
Темные глаза открылись и уставились на него. Спок по-прежнему казался несколько заторможенным, но все равно выглядел лучше, чем прежде.  
– Они не в состоянии определить наше точное местоположение. Лейтенант Сулу посылает команду на планету. Мы встретимся с ними, и они поднимут нас на борт.  
Что-то было неправильно с этим планом. Джим пробирался через воспоминания, которые ему не принадлежали, пытаясь понять.  
– Разве шираи не хотят, чтобы мы позвали людей с корабля? – тихо спросил он, осознавая, что его слушают. – Разве это не будет ловушкой?..  
– Шираи – это вид насекомых. Повстанцы с Казари действительно хотели, чтобы мы вызвали «Энтерпрайз» или посла. Посол уже поднялся на корабль, а я предупредил экипаж.  
Казалось, он обо всем позаботился.  
– Вот, возьми бинты, – сказала женщина. Джим понял, что так и не знает ее имени, и повернулся к ней с улыбкой.  
– Спасибо вам. Меня зовут Джим Кирк.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Мое имя Лит, а это дом Савта. Мой муж, Нара, и наши мальчики…  
– Многочисленные, – перебил Джим.  
Она криво ухмыльнулась.  
– Точно.  
– Лит, – позвал ее Нара, выглядя немного обеспокоенным. – Я говорил с людьми из посольства. Это люди из Федерации, им нужно что-то получше, чем обноски нашего сына и сон на полу. Разбери нашу кровать, пусть…  
– Нам вполне достаточно этого, благодарим вас, – сказал Спок.  
Лит уже заинтересовалась руками Джима, охая и ахая над синяками и ссадинами. Он не мог вспомнить, когда заполучил их, и даже воспоминания Спока не дали ответа: только краткую вспышку того, как Джим колотит в дверь камеры.  
– Фактически, они будут искать нас, – начал Спок. Казалось, все вокруг уже знали, кем были эти «они». – Будет лучше, если мы укроемся до тех пор, пока наша команда не доберется до нас.  
– У нас нет места, чтобы спрятать вас, – огорченно сказал Нара.  
– Сарай, – вмешалась Лит. – Мы принесем туда побольше одеял и – Ев, принеси теплую одежду, – и вы сможете спрятаться там.  
– Это подойдет.  
Поразительно, как быстро они нашли выход.  
– Когда наша команда нас разыщет? – спросил Джим просто для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.  
– Они найдут координаты этой деревни и спустятся на центральную площадь. Я не сомневаюсь, что…  
– Мы можем вас туда отвести, – сказал один из хозяйских сыновей.  
Джим и Спок посмотрели на него.  
– Площадь не так далеко отсюда.  
Нара медленно кивнул:  
– Если мы выйдем сейчас и возьмем с собой киттерсов, можем сказать, что собрались на ярмарку, – он с сомнением глянул на Спока. – Тебе придется надеть шапку. – Потом он повернулся к Джиму. – А ты не должен улыбаться. Твои зубы слишком… тупые, – сказал он почти с сочувствием, и Джиму пришлось спрятать улыбку.  
– Я не думаю, что идти туда – лучшая идея, – сказала Лит и многозначительно глянула на перевязанные ноги Спока, а потом на перевязанные ноги Джима. Его волдыри полопались давным-давно, и теперь кожа просто отслаивалась кусками.  
– Мы пойдем, – твердо сказал Джим. Гораздо лучше идти, чем просто сидеть здесь. – В смысле, пойдем, если там не холодно. Спок?  
– Я справлюсь, – пробормотал тот. – Как далеко отсюда площадь?  
– Меньше батоля. Э… – Нара неуверенно глянул на них. – Вы знаете, что такое батоль?..  
– Да, – сказал Спок, и одновременно с ним Джим произнес:  
– Нет.  
Все его проигнорировали.  
– Мы сможем дойти, – просто сказал Спок, повернулся к Джиму и объяснил: – Это ноль целых семьдесят три сотых километра.  
Ноги у Джима заныли от одной мысли о ходьбе. Но он кивнул, глядя на Лит и Нару:  
– Мы дойдем.


	9. Chapter 9

Враги нашли их быстрее, чем рассчитывал Спок. И они были гораздо более агрессивны, чем он предполагал. И холод влиял на скорость передвижения гораздо сильнее, чем он мог представить. В целом его расчеты были тревожно неправильны.   
Он опустил голову, когда они проходили мимо группы людей, обыскивающих дом за домом, стуча в двери и требуя выдать беглецов.  
– Эй, ты!  
Вся их компания замерла. Спок надеялся, что Джим не станет улыбаться, не станет поднимать на них глаза. Конечно, его собственные глаза выдадут их скорее. Спок продолжал смотреть вниз, сосредоточившись на киттерсах, похожих на коз животных. Он не чувствовал ног, но перестал дрожать.   
– Что вы делаете?  
– Идем на ярмарку, – Нара указал на животных, – хотим прийти пораньше, чтобы они успели попастись…  
– Сегодня ярмарка отменяется, – сказал чужак, – до тех пор, пока мы не найдем беглецов. Мы должны осмотреть всех.   
Он один стоял рядом с ними, остальные неторопливо приближались. Вероятность побега упала с пять процентов до ноля целых девяти десятых.  
Спок шагнул вперед, согнув плечи и пытаясь выглядеть ниже ростом:  
– Начните с меня.   
Остальные уставились на него с удивлением. Он проигнорировал взгляды, спокойно ожидая, пока враг подойдет ближе. Когда тот оказался совсем рядом, Спок протянул руку и надавил ему на шею, уходя с линии огня. Ментальное усилие было в три раза больше обычного, и Спок очень старался не испытывать мстительного удовольствия от этого, но все равно испытал.   
Когда тело упало на землю, другие террористы закричали.   
– Беги, – сказал Спок, разворачивая Джима к переулку между домами. – Все остальные, разбегайтесь в разные стороны.   
– Просто супер, Спок, – выплюнул Джим, мчась по улице, – теперь они знают, что мы здесь!  
– Они и так это знали.   
– Теперь они точно знают! Мы могли бы прятаться в сарае и заниматься сексом прямо сейчас!  
Спок споткнулся. Очевидно, холод воздействовал на него сильнее, чем он мог предположить.  
– Туда! Остановите их!   
Выстрелы раздались совсем рядом. Спок схватил Джима и подтащил его к первой попавшейся двери, ударил ее плечом, разнося дерево в щепки. Ребенок в доме закричал, как только они ворвались внутрь.  
– Мы вас не обидим, – задыхаясь, пообещал Джим.   
Спок ничего не сказал, вытаскивая своего капитана через черный ход с другой стороны дома.   
– За мной! – Джим протиснулся между двумя домами и ринулся вперед по грязной улочке. Спок двигался за ним, сосредоточившись на движениях. Ноги повиновались ему с трудом, ступни были словно сделаны из камня. Но он все равно заставлял себя бежать.   
– Нужно было взять пистолет, – пропыхтел Джим, обернувшись.  
Спок ничего не ответил. Нара сказал им, что оружие могут заметить, и это было правильно, даже если бы все пошло иначе.   
– Сюда, – он схватил Джима, сворачивая в очередной переулок, который был настолько узким, что они едва протиснулись в него. Они перебрались через кучу каких-то клеток и корзин. Спок отпустил Джима, оставив того сидеть на земле между деревянными ящиками.   
– И как теперь команда нас найдет? – прошипел Кирк, дыша быстро и резко.   
Спок размышлял над этим вопросом, пытаясь игнорировать холод. Он посмотрел на ящики:  
– Нам нужно подать им сигнал.  
Джим тоже глянул на ящики.  
– Замечательно, вот только у меня нет ничего, чем можно разжечь огонь. А у тебя?  
Это тоже нужно было обдумать.   
– Я знаю, – решительно выдохнул Кирк. – Вернемся в тот дом, который пробежали насквозь, найдем какую-нибудь зажигалку, вытащим ящики на открытое пространство и подожжем их. Как тебе план?   
– Вполне.  
Не очень хороший, но хоть какой-то план. Спок не успел ничего добавить, а Кирк уже хлопнул его по плечу и помчался к дому. Если бы Спок принялся догонять и возвращать его, это бы наверняка привлекло к ним внимание. Поэтому Спок позволил ему уйти, а сам тем временем подхватил несколько ящиков и вытащил их из переулка. Он все еще не чувствовал свои пальцы и спотыкался на каждом шагу.   
У входа в переулок Спок остановился, пытаясь перевести дыхание и собираясь с силами. А потом быстро, как только мог, он пошел вперед, чтобы сложить ящики на середине улицы.   
– Вон он!  
Спок бросился бежать. Пару раз он споткнулся и едва не рухнул на землю, но все же забежал в переулок – вот только не было никакой надежды, что его не заметили. Спок врезался в стену и потерял равновесие, пытаясь развернуться, пока весь мир шатался вокруг него. Он не мог понять, двигался он или стоял на месте, не мог даже ощутить твердую поверхность под ногами. Чьи-то руки схватили его, и он рефлекторно начал бороться, прежде чем понял, что это друг, а не враг.  
– Давай сюда, – сказал Джим, хватая Спока за рубашку и вздергивая его на ноги. Спок попытался удержаться в вертикальном положении – Джим продолжал тянуть его за собой, и Спок был не в силах сказать ему, что больше не может идти.   
И, несмотря ни на что, он продолжал двигаться. 

**  
Вернуться обратно в дом, через который они промчались, было несложно. Проблема состояла в том, что их обнаружили и, к тому моменту, когда Джим нашел какую-то растопку, почти окружили. К счастью, местные, которые жили в доме, были не особо обеспокоены террористами, им было чем заняться. Так что Джиму как раз хватило времени.  
Споку удалось вытащить ящики на улицу, откуда сигнальный огонь точно будет заметен – и окрестные дома не загорятся – но теперь им нужно добраться до него.   
Джим затащил Спока за угол, увидел человека с оружием и вклинился между двумя зданиями, волоча Спока за собой. Раздался выстрел. Джиму показалось, что он услышал, как пуля просвистела мимо. И что случилось со старыми добрыми фазерами? Почему они до сих пор использовали эти кусочки металла?   
– Пошли, пошли, – Кирк поволок Спока в другом направлении, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как тот спотыкался, и насколько остекленевшими казались его глаза, и как его губы отливали зеленым. Не так скоро, они же согрели его в том доме! Этого должно быть достаточно, и Спок не возражал, когда они решили выйти наружу.   
Люди начали кричать, жители деревни возмущались. Джим не знал, что случилось с теми, кто им помогал, но надеялся, что они-то как раз и сопротивлялись террористам.   
Он снова отыскал проход на улицу, посреди которой была свалена куча ящиков – и понял, что их окружили. Террористы с оружием стояли наготове по обе стороны улицы, ожидая, когда они выйдут.   
– Можно было бы добежать туда, – пробормотал Джим. – Использовать ящики как прикрытие.   
Не слишком они годились для прикрытия, если на то пошло, и слишком большим было расстояние до них.  
Неподалеку раздались какие-то хлопки и крики, один из стрелков отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть.   
– Сейчас, – сказал Джим. Сейчас или никогда. Он бросился вперед, успев заметить, что второй стрелок прицелился в них. Джим рухнул на колени возле ящиков, раздирая ткань штанов и собственную кожу, чудом уходя от выстрела. Спок тоже был рядом, двигаясь в сторону второго стрелка.   
Джим опустил голову и сунул зажигалку в ближайший ящик, пытаясь поджечь солому внутри. Снова выстрелы и крики. Солома занялась, и Джим отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. Каким-то образом Споку удалось вырубить одного из террористов, и теперь он двигался к Джиму – шатаясь, почти падая.   
А потом он все-таки рухнул на землю, даже не пытаясь выставить вперед руки. Зеленая кровь брызнула на землю, чужая и жуткая.  
– Спок! – заорал Кирк и ринулся к нему.  
– Не двигайся! Даже не думай о том, чтобы пошевелиться! – закричал кто-то позади, и Джим снова рухнул на колени. За его спиной разгоралось пламя, огненные языки поднимались к небу, дым ел глаза.   
– Не двигайся, – сказал Джим, неосознанно повторяя чужие слова. – Просто не двигайся.   
Рубашка у Спока уже пропиталась кровью насквозь, плечо было прострелено. Артерия? Или просто слишком много крови? Надо зажать рану, Джим помнил это. Он положил одну руку на другую и придавил, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.   
– Беги, – одно-единственное хриплое слово сорвалось с побелевших губ. А вот глаза у Спока потемнели еще больше.  
– Фигня. Хочешь сам посидеть у костра? Ничего не выйдет.  
– Подними руки вверх!  
Джим яростно покосился на бунтовщика с пистолетом:  
– Не могу! Я тут немного занят!   
Пуля просвистела рядом, и новый голос закричал:  
– Давай, пришелец!  
Кирк пригнул голову. Огонь полыхал ярко, клубы дыма лениво окутывали все вокруг.  
– Не стреляйте! – заорал Джим. – Мы сдаемся!  
– Нет, – прохрипел Спок.  
– Заткнись! – Джим еще сильнее придавил рану, чувствуя, как намокает в крови рукав. – Вот просто заткнись и все! У тебя есть все воспоминания, что я буду делать, если ты умрешь, а? Мы сдаемся! – повторил он громче. – Ему нужен врач!   
– Я врач, – ухмыльнулся один из стрелков, поднимая пистолет и целясь Споку в голову. – Я о нем позабочусь.  
В отдалении снова раздался залп, за которым последовали крики.   
Джим наклонился, заслоняя Спока:  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я вызвал корабль, но я не могу вспомнить чертовы коды из-за долбаного жука! Если вы хотите, чтобы я подчинился, вы обязаны сохранить ему жизнь!  
Террорист заколебался. Он сжал пальцы на рукоятке пистолета и тут же расслабил их.   
– Я сделаю все, что вы хотите! – выкрикнул Джим, готовый выменять все что угодно на жизнь Спока. – Черт возьми, мы сдаемся, только…  
– Ты сделаешь все, что мы хотим, без всяких условий.   
– Сукин сын, посмотришь, что я сделаю, если убьешь его, – Джим навис над Споком, будто мог защитить вулканца, заслонить своим телом. Он закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание, слушая, как бьется сердце под рукой, ощущая дуло пистолета, направленное прямо на него, чувствуя смерть совсем рядом. Это должно сработать. Они должны пойти на сделку.   
А потом он услышал низкий гул, запах озона, два быстрых щелчка – и топот бегущих ног.  
Кирк открыл глаза. Террорист рухнул на землю перед ним, выпустив оружие из рук.   
– …нашел их, – голос пробился сквозь шум и треск огня. Джим оглянулся и увидел, что второй террорист лежит без движения, а четыре человека в красных рубашках подходят ближе. Один из них говорил в коммуникатор:  
– Вызовите медицинскую бригаду, коммандер Спок ранен…  
Самый высокий человек прицелился и выстрелил в мятежника, прикрывая остальную команду.  
– Держитесь, капитан, – сказала женщина, оглядываясь вокруг. Она заслонила Джима собой, пристально рассматривая окружающие здания. – Стоун – «Энтерпрайз», поднимайте троих!   
Мир растворился. Джим вцепился в плечо Спока, будто пытаясь заставить все вокруг оставаться на своих местах.  
Когда реальность снова появилась перед глазами, он присел на площадку в большой комнате. Вокруг стояли люди, держа наготове носилки и медицинское оборудование.   
– Джим! – человек с темно-каштановыми волосами вскочил на площадку, наклоняясь над Споком с другой стороны. – Что случилось?! Дьявол, мы искали вас обоих уже столько дней, а теперь вы просто появляетесь, все в крови и… что с ним произошло?! Господи, Спок!   
Мир пошатнулся. Джим знал человека. Не знал его. Боунс поймет, что последние ночи были просто адом. Обрывок памяти засосало в вакуум, и Джим потянулся за ним, пытаясь ухватиться, успеть… _черт возьми, Джим…_  
Пустота набросилась на него и поглотила целиком. 

**  
Спок был не в состоянии поймать Кирка, Маккой бросился, но не успел. Голова Джима ударилась об пол транспортатора с тошнотворным звуком, и спустя секунду медицинский персонал окружил его.  
– Приступ, – прохрипел Спок, но врачи уже и так поняли. Они перевернули Джима на бок, кто-то бросился за гипоспреем, повинуясь воплю Маккоя.   
– Спок, что случилось? – прорычал Маккой, в то время как другой врач разрезал ножом рубашку на Споке, чтобы добраться до его тела.   
– Шираи, – запинаясь пробормотал Спок, стараясь не морщиться, когда врач убрал ткань с пулевого ранения. – Его разум… нарушен…  
– Спок замерзает, Маккой. И… черт, он потерял много крови.  
– Действительно, – слабо согласился Спок. – Мое сенсорное восприятие притупляется.   
Он едва мог разглядеть лицо доктора и будто издалека слышал команды Маккоя:  
– Положите их обоих на носилки и доставьте в медицинский отсек! Немедленно!   
Все вокруг превратилось в туман движения и боли, прерываемый лишь голосом Маккоя:  
– Какого черта ты сделал со своими ногами?..  
Спок пытался рассказать им о Джиме и его воспоминаниях, или, точнее, об отсутствии таковых. Но мир казался очень холодным. Спок с облегчением почувствовал прикосновение к шее гипоспрея, и наконец потерял сознание.


	10. Chapter 10

Голова больше не раскалывалась. Раньше он не понимал, насколько сильной была боль, и теперь, когда она исчезла, испытывал странное ощущение, будто его сознание находится вне тела.  
Джим повернулся – мягкая подушка под головой, чистые простыни и тяжесть одеяла – и приоткрыл глаза.  
Рядом с ним сидела блондинка, одетая в красное, и держала на коленях какой-то прибор.  
– Доброе утро, сэр, – она глянула на Джима, потом на падд, – или скорее добрый день. Дайте мне минуту, я позову доктора Маккоя, – она отвернулась.  
Джим прыгнул, хватая ее падд одной рукой, а другой притягивая женщину к себе:  
– Даже и не думай никого звать, – прорычал он, и где-то в глубине души понял, что творит какую-то херню. – Отведи меня к Споку.  
Женщина засомневалась.  
– Хорошо…  
Казалось, ее не особо волновало, что Джим больно стискивал ей руку, или мог вообще сломать. Он кинул падд на кровать и толкнул женщину, чтобы та шла перед ним, но не отпустил.  
Они покинули комнату, уставленную рядами пустых коек, и Джим начал понимать, почему женщина не сопротивлялась. Большой зал был заполнен людьми. Когда дверь открылась, все повернулись, и Джим попытался загородиться от них своей заложницей. Он напрягся, стараясь осмотреться вокруг и одновременно удерживая женщину перед собой точно щит.  
– Капитан, – спокойно и четко сказала она, – хотел бы видеть коммандера Спока. Прошу прощения, – и двинулась вперед, как будто не чувствуя руки Джима, удерживающей ее. Джиму пришлось последовать за ней, чтобы не потерять своего преимущества. Он прижался еще ближе, стараясь смотреть по сторонам, пока его спутница быстро и уверенно шла через зал мимо докторов, медсестер и пациентов.  
На полпути людей вокруг стало еще больше, Джим обернулся и толкнул женщину, заставляя идти скорее. Она не пожаловалась, только зашагала еще быстрее, и Джим почти разжал руку.  
Все смотрели на них, но никто не сказал ни слова. По крайней мере, пока они не достигли коридора, где санитар пробормотал:  
– Йомен Рэнд, он…  
– У нас все в порядке, Брукс. Занимайся своим делом, – Рэнд продолжала идти, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Коридор был почти пуст. Единственная встретившаяся им женщина прижалась к стене, как только Рэнд подошла ближе, и глянула сначала на нее, а потом на Джима. Кирк сердито покосился на нее, и она отвела глаза.  
– Спок все еще без сознания, – сказала Рэнд. Казалось, ее совсем не пугало, что Джим мог причинить ей боль. – Доктор Маккой решил держать его под обезболивающими, пока тело достаточно не нагреется. Они оперативно нарастили кожу на его ступнях, и доктор считает, что, несмотря на тяжелую гипотермию, чувствительность во всех конечностях должна скоро восстановиться. Они поместили Спока в карантин, чтобы поддерживать температуру воздуха, близкую к стандартной на Вулкане, без перегрева остального медицинского отсека. Они надеялись, что смогут разбудить его и переместить до того, как вы очнетесь, но доктор Маккой решил перестраховаться. Конечно, прикосновения очень важны для вулканцев, и поэтому мы делаем все возможное, чтобы стимулировать нервную регенерацию.  
Она миновала несколько дверей и вошла в комнату, наполненную медицинской техникой и инструментами, с застекленным отсеком в дальнем конце. Внутри этого отсека лежал Спок, накрытый целой горой термоодеял. Его кожа казалась почти прозрачной. Внутри с ним был человек в одной футболке с закатанными рукавами, открывающими мускулистые руки. Человек держал какой-то прибор над Споком и хмурился, глядя на монитор.  
– Что он делает? – с тревогой выплюнул Джим. Он отпустил Рэнд, метнулся через комнату, распахнул стеклянные двери… и врезался в стену жара.  
Человек посмотрел на него, мрачный вид сменился облегчением:  
– Джим! – врач развернулся к нему и, когда устройство оказалось направленным на Кирка, глянул на показания. – Как твоя голова? Какая сегодня звездная дата?  
Неожиданная и очевидная доброжелательность заставила Джима остановиться.  
– Все хорошо. И… – он засомневался, потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя смущение и сосредоточиваясь на том, что было действительно важно. – Что со Споком?  
Врач пристально смотрел на него.  
– Теперь, когда мы залечили все его проклятые раны, нет ничего такого, чего не смогут исцелить сон и тепло. Как меня зовут?  
– Почему здесь так жарко? – Джим уже начал потеть, а ведь на нем были только легкая рубашка и свободные штаны. По крайней мере, он наконец был чистым.  
– Сорок один градус по Цельсию. Сто пятнадцать по Фаренгейту. Достаточно близко к его родной планете, но все еще терпимо для всех нас. Джим. Как меня зовут?  
Кирк боком пробрался к ногам Спока, оставляя койку между собой и доктором.  
– Она, – кивок в сторону Рэнд, – сказала, что у него гипотермия.  
– Именно так это называется. Сейчас ему просто холодно. Черт возьми, Джим, ты ничего не помнишь, так ведь?  
Кирк глянул на него, а потом откинул одеяло с ног Спока. На ступнях была новая кожа, немного зеленоватая – он подумал, что от подживающих синяков, но нет, у вулканцев ведь зеленая кровь.  
Продолжая ругаться, доктор вышел из комнаты и вернулся, принеся с собой другое устройство. Он установил его на единственный стул и включил:  
– Смотри. Это нормальный человеческий мозг, – аппарат спроектировал в воздухе изображение медленно вращавшегося мозга. – А так выглядел твой, когда ты здесь появился, – изображение сменилось. – Были незначительные повреждения здесь и здесь, а вот это, – доктор ткнул пальцем, – вызывало приступы. А из-за этого, – еще одна точка, – приступы наносили повреждения. Это место создания долговременной памяти, таким образом каждый раз, когда у тебя случался приступ, память уничтожалась. Теперь понятно?  
Джим промолчал, но врач продолжал говорить:  
– Мы устранили ущерб – никаких больше конвульсий и приступов, но ты побудешь на лекарствах еще некоторое время, пока мы не убедимся, что хирургия сработала. И я надеюсь, что это излечит и твою память тоже. Но мозг – такая сложная штука… – он наконец остановился и посмотрел на Кирка. – Ты правда ничего не помнишь?  
Джим помнил самозванца в камере – но только потому, что Спок дал ему память об этом.  
Но теперь – теперь все было иначе. Он оглянулся на Рэнд, которая разговаривала с одним из лабораторных техников. Все вокруг было… как дома.  
До сих пор интуиция его еще ни разу не подводила. Джим размышлял. Он не был уверен, но при этом чувствовал… какой-то чертов замкнутый круг, и Кирку не хотелось даже задумываться об этом.  
– Я не помню, как тебя зовут, – неохотно признался он.  
Врач нахмурился, сжимая рот в тонкую линию.  
– Леонард Маккой. Мы друзья. Ты называешь меня Боунс.  
– Почему? – тут же спросил Джим.  
Боунс фыркнул, его губы скривились. Вообще, у него был очень выразительный рот, заметил Джим.  
– Потому что ты идиот. С остроухим ублюдком все будет в порядке. Я подержу его здесь, пока внутренняя температура тела окончательно не стабилизируется, а потом будем его будить. Вулканцы могут направить приток крови к определенной области тела – можешь себе представить? – так что он сумеет излечить себя быстро. Ладно, теперь, если хочешь остаться и посидеть с ним какое-то время, то валяй, оставайся, а я пошел. Не собираюсь торчать больше в такой жаре! Если что, буду неподалеку. Хочу тебя попозже просканировать, так что не торчи здесь долго, – он забрал устройство и ушел из изолятора, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Джим огляделся по сторонам, а потом осторожно стянул одеяло со Спока, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться – тот был в порядке. Целиком и полностью. Живой.  
Несколько тонких трубок тянулись к локтю Спока: вероятно, жидкости для регидрации и лекарства. Не слишком обнадеживающе, но и не так уж тревожно. После того, как Джим все хорошенько исследовал, он уселся на единственный стул и стал ждать, не обращая внимания на Боунса, который смотрел на него через стекло.  
Он останется здесь. По крайней мере, пока жара его не достанет.

 

**  
Спок очень смутно представлял, что происходит вокруг. Он знал, что находится под воздействием успокоительных, и был возмущен этим фактом. Более логичным было бы обернуть его в термоодеяла и оставить рядом с капитаном. Джим проснется дезориентированным и не будет знать, что происходит. Гораздо более важно убедиться в том, что он не навредит себе, чем согревать первого офицера.  
Однако Спок не мог ничего сделать до тех пор, пока доктор Маккой не отменит успокоительные. Вулканский контроль позволял ему оставаться в сознании некоторое время, чтобы понимать, что творится вокруг него, или хотя бы иметь некоторое представление об этом, но он не мог полностью проснуться или осознавать все четко.  
Тем не менее, когда Спок почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке, кожа-к-коже, он больше не стал волноваться и беспокоиться о том, проснулся ли Джим и в порядке ли он. Чужое беспокойство и неуверенность были сбалансированы облегчением и теплотой. Люди были горячими, рассеянно думал Спок. Джим казался очень горячим. Но это было больше, чем просто тепло, это было…  
Было…  
Мимолетная память о его коже. Наслаждение прикосновением и движением. Запах пустыни и минералов. Их дыхание. Еще больше неуверенности: что они делали?..  
Он плавал в тумане успокоительных, зная, что Джим был в безопасности, рядом. И что у него самого есть время на то, чтобы выздороветь.  
Ему было тепло. 

 

**  
Когда двери открылись, Джим оторвался от созерцания профиля Спока и посмотрел вверх.  
– Это твое, – Маккой протянул ему устройство. Падд, Джим знал, что это такое. – Как правило, ты всегда сохранял логи. Бесполезная трата времени, если хочешь знать мое мнение, но ты делал это, начиная с Академии, – он положил падд на край кровати, критически оглядывая Спока. – Мы думаем, что-нибудь знакомое может подтолкнуть твою память. Тем более что ты явно не хочешь обследовать корабль, а Рэнд бы тебе все показала.  
Джим не ответил. История с поддельным Споком сделала его подозрительным, даже несмотря на то, что какая-то часть его души твердо верила, что на этот раз люди вокруг говорили правду. У него была всего одна константа, и сейчас она лежала в постели перед ним в этой жаркой комнате. Рубашка у Джима промокла от пота.  
– Ладно. Когда почувствуешь, что начал нас узнавать – кричи, – Маккой вышел из комнаты, оставив падд на кровати.  
Джим протянул руку и поднял его, полистал немного, отыскивая личный журнал. Он открыл его, надеясь, что Маккой был прав, и это поможет вернуть его воспоминания. 

_Личный журнал, звездная дата 2259.04:  
Более чем уверен, что Боунс взломал код на моем репликаторе, чтобы исключить банановые сплиты. Черт. Я ж их выиграл честно и справедливо!_

_Личный журнал, звездная дата 2259.05:  
Я сказал Скотти, если он придумал, как гнать самогон, то я не могу об этом узнать официально. Но я жду несколько бутылок у себя на пороге. _

_Личный журнал, звездная дата 2259.05:  
Боже, если Боунс еще раз попробует ткнуть меня гипо… Знаете, я уверен, что в положении номер 30.9с четко указано, что капитан может отказаться от любого лечения, которое мешает ему капитанить в чрезвычайной ситуации! Сколько чрезвычайных ситуаций я смогу придумать? В смысле, «чрезвычайная ситуация» – это ж понятие растяжимое?.._

_Личный журнал, звездная дата 2259.07:  
Оказывается, не такое уж и растяжимое. _

Ничего из этого не помогало. Джим посмотрел на людей в лаборатории через стекло – все они не обращали на него внимания – а потом прокрутил записи в дневнике.  
– Личный журнал, звездная дата… ерунда какая-то. Я хочу знать, чем мы со Споком занимались в свободное время, – он листал записи, как будто они могли дать ему ответ. – Здесь должно быть что-то…  
Джим покосился на Спока. Одеяла накрывали его почти целиком, и бледная кожа от этого казалась еще бледней, черные ресницы лежали тенью. Кем были они со Споком? Джим не чувствовал себя геем. Можно было вообще это почувствовать? Он быстро оглядел комнату за стеклом: ни один из мужчин там не казался привлекательным. Но было…  
… руки прижимали его бедра, тихий голос пробормотал «да»…  
Осколки памяти, фрагменты, капли. Крохи, которые помнил Спок, даже если он не хотел передавать их Джиму. Точно не хотел, они были неуместны. Но они были – и они с ума сводили Джима, точно зуд в том месте, которое он никак не мог почесать.  
Кем Кирк и Спок были? Он представил, как спит рядом с этим стройным, изящным существом. Неплохая картина. 

**  
Мир был до странного уютным. Он слышал тихое постукивание пальцев на тачскрине и смутный шорох одежды. Спок медленно открыл глаза. Над ним был корабельный потолок, и Спок немного повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто сидит рядом.  
Джим, без рубашки, одетый только в пижамные штаны. Волосы взъерошены и прилипли к вискам. Кожа блестит, пот стекает по груди.  
Кирк прекратил печатать, сложил руки на падде и посмотрел на Спока ясными голубыми глазами.  
– Ты проснулся, – сказал он и нервно улыбнулся.  
– Судя по всему, это так, – хрипло сказал Спок и подавил желание поморщиться. – Как долго я был без сознания?  
– Два дня. Первый я и сам целиком проспал, а у Маккоя ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы привести тебя в сознание после успокоительного, – Джим повернулся, и Спок проследил за его взглядом, чтобы обнаружить доктора Маккоя, который входил к ним, открывая стеклянные двери.  
– Вы можете поболтать и попозже, – проворчал он. – Сейчас мне нужно провести сканирование. Джим, двигайся.  
Кирк поднялся со стула, забрал падд и остановился рядом со Споком.  
– Ты чувствуешь это? – Маккой откинул одеяло и через секунду Спок ощутил укол в большом пальце ноги.  
– Да.  
– А это?  
Игла кольнула его ступню.  
– Да.  
– Ты не вздрогнул, – мрачно сказал Маккой.  
– Я не человек.  
В ответ раздалось фырканье, Маккой подошел ближе, держа стилус в одной руке и иглу в другой.  
– Да ну!  
– Разумеется.  
– Ладно, – Маккой убрал стилус в карман, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Спока. – Когда в следующий раз ты решишь игнорировать боль и продолжать мучить себя в очередной дурацкой попытке спасти всех вокруг, запомни, что тело подает сигналы боли не просто так, а чтобы ты остановился! Мы чуть не потеряли твои руки и ноги, ты в курсе?! А ты, – тут он повернулся к Джиму, – не поощряй его! Вулканцы чувствительны к холоду, и ты должен был сообразить, – он опять продолжил кричать на Спока, – что каждый, кто творит такое со своими ногами, будет вынужден ходить на руках! И ты хоть понимаешь, что мышечная травма бедра, полученная в результате выстрела – вовсе не знак того, что ты можешь продолжать ходить?!  
– Я полагаю, вы разобрались со всеми травмами, – спокойно сказал Спок.  
– Нет! Ничего я не сделал! Разорванные мускулы, инфекция, у тебя совершенно точно останется шрам, и я оставляю шины до тех пор, пока я не решу, что все хорошо! И не говори мне, что ты можешь контролировать боль! Для всякой боли есть причина, черт побери, и игнорировать ее – вредить своему собственному телу! Даже твоему телу!  
– Я рад, что ты проснулся, – пробормотал Джим. – Мне приходилось все это выслушивать вчера весь день.  
– Даже не начинай, – предупредил Маккой. – Сейчас мы собираемся проверить Спока, а потом мы все отправимся в экскурсию по проклятому кораблю, чтобы вернуть тебе память, и я не собираюсь ни с кем спорить, это понятно?  
– Да, сэр, – сухо сказал Джим.  
Маккой только посмотрел на него и вышел прочь, бормоча что-то о жаре.  
– Возможно, неразумно дразнить его, – сказал Спок, когда дверь за ним закрылась, – так как он отвечает за твои медосмотры.  
– И не напоминай мне, – Джим плюхнулся в кресло и пристроил падд на ноге. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Спок честно подумал несколько секунд.  
– Дискомфорт и усталость в пределах допустимой нормы.  
Джим фыркнул, как будто услышал что-то забавное. Спок не обратил на него внимания, продолжая говорить:  
– Посол благополучно поднялся на борт?  
Джим кивнул:  
– И они нашли форпост, где нас держали. Ты оказался прав: террористы собирались спровоцировать межпланетный инцидент – даже когда мы сбежали, они надеялись, что мы свяжемся с «Энтерпрайз». Они не представляли, что мы можем просто спустить кого-то вниз. Ты убил их главного координатора, так что они немного растерялись. Теперь, когда Федерация оказалась в курсе всего, остановить их было легко.  
Вместо межпланетного инцидента их арестовали. На самом деле, здорово. Казари согласились заключить союз с Федерацией.  
Спок откинулся на подушку, расслабляясь. Успех их миссии имеет первостепенную значимость.  
– Спок, я… я думал, что у меня есть некоторые твои воспоминания о последних днях.  
Спок посмотрел на Джима – тот опустил голову, внимательно изучая падд.  
– Мне просто было интересно, что мы…  
Дверь снова открылась.  
– Ладно, вы оба должны встать и одеться. Джим, вот твоя униформа. Спок, у тебя пижама и инвалидное кресло. И не спорь со мной, – Маккой с вызовом смотрел на него. – Я не хочу снова зашивать твою ногу. И не пытайся сказать мне, что это была простая ссадина: может, когда-то это и начиналось как ссадина, но вулканская глупость и ослиное упрямство все испортили!  
Спок оглянулся на Кирка, но тот уже сбежал из комнаты. Маккой откинул одеяла и подал Споку чистую больничную пижаму, все еще продолжая бормотать об ослином упрямстве.  
Нелогично было гадать, что Джим хотел спросить, все равно Спок узнал бы об этом в нужное время. Вместо того чтобы пускаться в предположения, он начал переодеваться. 

**  
Рядом со Споком Джим чувствовал себя намного комфортнее. Он ничего не помнил в отличие от Спока, и тот предупредил бы его об обмане.  
Они обошли корабль. Йомен Рэнд показала им все часто посещаемые места: столовую, комнату отдыха, собственную каюту Джима, мостик. Никаких воспоминаний. Маккой хмурился все сильнее и сильнее, на его лице явно читались досада, разочарование и беспокойство.  
– Ничего не шевелится в твоей башке? – спросил Маккой, когда они стояли в каюте Джима, разглядывая голофото его семьи.  
– Ничего, – Джим отставил в сторону цифровой альбом, стараясь не обращать внимания на растущее беспокойство. На самом деле, ему было все равно. Пусть он не может вспомнить прямо сейчас. Все равно рано или поздно память вернется.  
Но до тех пор он не мог командовать судном. Джим покосился на Спока, который сидел в инвалидном кресле, с одной рукой на перевязи, чтобы плечо оставалось неподвижным – все, как настаивал Маккой. Сколько, интересно, Джим на самом деле утратил? Не так уж много семейных голофото, а все записи в дневнике были о жизни на корабле. Но он вспомнил что-то именно о Споке: прикосновение к телу, быстрый стук сердца… Он уверен, это был именно Спок.  
– Ты прочитал свои личные записи?  
Джим посмотрел на Маккоя, возвращаясь обратно в каюту, и невесело улыбнулся:  
– Весь последний день я только этим и занимался, помнишь?  
Маккой сложил руки на груди, яростно глядя на него:  
– Должно быть, мы что-то пропустили. Нужно вернуться в медотсек и все заново просканировать.  
– Ты меня уже сканировал, – возмутился Джим, – и не один раз! Что ты хочешь там увидеть, чего еще не видел раньше?  
– Твои мозги, – буркнул Маккой и вышел из комнаты.  
Кирк рассмеялся, глянул на Спока, но вулканец уже направил инвалидное кресло к выходу. Перед этим он посмотрел на Джима – один быстрый взгляд, но этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать тепло – Спок наблюдал за ним.  
Хоть что-то не меняется, даже если Джим ни черта не может вспомнить. Он регулярно пытался исследовать темную пустоту в своем уме: никаких головных болей теперь, но и никакой новой информации. Сплошная белая стена, вот на что это было похоже, и никакого пути сквозь нее. Или над ней. Или под. Он по-всякому пробовал.  
Может быть, новое сканирование выявит что-нибудь. 

**  
Очередное сканирование ничего не дало. На третий день Маккой предложил (и Джим сразу согласился), чтобы Спок взял на себя руководство кораблем. Спок все еще не мог простоять на ногах дольше двадцати минут, но Маккой разрешил ему сменить инвалидное кресло на костыли и перевязал руку так, чтобы тот мог ею пользоваться.  
Джим следовал за ним по пятам, будто тень.  
– Вероятно, – спокойно предположил Спок, в то время как вся остальная команда на мостике изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на них – Джим как раз уселся на подлокотник капитанского кресла, – ты должен исследовать весь корабль целиком. Йомен Рэнд с радостью проведет тебя.  
Йомен Рэнд заявила, что она была и останется йоменом только для капитана Кирка, не для каждого действующего капитана. Спок с этим согласился.  
Спок глянул на Джима, пытаясь решить, пребывает тот в своем уме или снова заигрывает. Кирк улыбнулся, и, хотя это было физически невозможно, глаза его блестели. Спок в задумчивости склонил голову:  
– В последний раз, когда я командовал кораблем, ты пытался поднять мятеж.  
– Что случилось? – удивился Джим. – Расскажи мне!  
– Возможно, если я не стану этого делать, ты рассердишься настолько, что сам вспомнишь.  
Джим моргнул, потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  
– Мистер Чехов! Вы были здесь, когда я пытался поднять мятеж?  
Чехов оглянулся:  
– Да, капитан. Сэр.  
– Расскажи мне, что произошло.  
– Мистер Чехов, – вмешался Спок, – по праву действующего капитана я запрещаю вам.  
Чехов посмотрел на него, потом на Кирка.  
– Просто игнорируй их, Чехов, – пробормотал Сулу. – От них у тебя только голова разболится.  
Джим наклонился еще ближе, и Спок посмотрел на него. Джим все еще не был настолько близко, чтобы прикоснуться, но даже на таком расстоянии Спок чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его тела, как будто где-то внутри у Кирка пряталась сверхновая звезда. Странно – другие люди не казались такими теплыми.  
– Мы часто этим занимались? – спросил Джим все с той же загадочной улыбкой. Спок гадал, что же она должна означать.  
– Я не уверен, что ты подразумеваешь под «этим».  
Джим поднял руку и махнул ею в воздухе неожиданно грациозным движением:  
– Ну, это. Приставали к экипажу. Спорили на мостике. Ощущается привычно!  
– Постоянно, – пробормотал Сулу.  
– Лейтенант Сулу, у вас есть какие-то комментарии? – резко спросил Спок.  
– Нет, сэр. Мы легли на курс, сэр.  
Рэнд вышла вперед и положила руку на плечо Джиму.  
– Может быть, если вы не командуете, то позволите Споку заниматься его работой? Так ваш экипаж не будет на вторых ролях.  
Голубые глаза скользнули вокруг и остановились на смущенном лице Рэнд.  
– Да, конечно, если ты хочешь облегчить ситуацию для них…– он снова улыбнулся, и Спок догадался, что это была шутка. Через секунду Джим снова обернулся к нему, хлопнул Спока по непострадавшему плечу и встал. – Позаботься о моем корабле. Я хочу получить его обратно целым и невредимым.  
– Разумеется, – тихо сказал Спок, стараясь не поддаваться теплу эмоций, хлынувших к нему даже сквозь одежду.  
– А что потом? Мы будем играть в шахматы, да? – Джим широко улыбался, открывая зубы.  
– Согласен. Сразу после завершения моей смены.  
Конечно, это было совершенно нелогично. Только для того, чтобы восстановить гармонию в жизни Джима и постараться вернуть воспоминания, используя знакомые занятия. 

 

**  
Кирк уставился на шахматную доску, пытаясь понять, когда перестал следить за игрой. Он видел ловушку, которую устроил ему Спок, но не мог понять, как это получилось. Вот ублюдок.  
Джим походил королевой и поднял глаза на Спока. Тот изучал доску, уложив раненую руку на колени и опершись о стол локтем здоровой. Затем молча протянул руку и передвинул фигуру.  
Джим сердито проворчал:  
– Ну ладно. Научи меня этой тактике.  
Одна острая бровь приподнялась:  
– Ты уже знаешь эту тактику. Тебе просто нужно ее вспомнить.  
Джим фыркнул и откинулся на спинку кресла:  
– А ты все думаешь, что если хорошенько меня выбесить, то память вернется?  
– Это такой же хороший способ, как и те, что мы уже перепробовали.  
Джим улыбнулся. Он не был уверен, что раздражение поможет вернуть память: казалось, Спок использует это только в качестве оправдания. Словесный спарринг со Споком был самой забавной вещью, которую Джим только мог представить. Если у них все так хорошо было вне кровати, то как же здорово им было спать вместе!  
Он замер от осознания этого факта. Они спали вместе. Конечно же, они спали вместе! Спок занимался с кем-то сексом или у Джима в голове смешались все приключения – но то воспоминание было о них двоих, единственное воспоминание, которое передал ему вулканец. Кроме этого, Спок не относился к нему так же корректно, как к остальной части экипажа. Спок разрешал ему прикасаться к себе. Спок дразнил, даже если не признавался в этом.  
– Твой ход, Джим.  
Кирк посмотрел на него и вспомнил – очень, очень хороший секс. Все с точки зрения Спока, что несколько дезориентировало. Он видел себя со стороны, но если постараться, можно было почувствовать – увидеть Спока и узнать, что Спок телепатически ощущал то, что видел сам Кирк. Линия его шеи, крошечная царапина на одном ухе, его вкус, когда Джим облизывал напряженные мышцы шеи…  
Кирк глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
– Джим? – Спок смотрел на него с беспокойством. – Тебе плохо?  
– Мне хорошо, – отозвался тот и переместил пешку, не думая ни секунды. Прошли дни, но его память так и не вернулась, и хотя он притворялся, что это простое неудобство, отсутствие воспоминаний сводило его с ума. Может быть, он и не занимался тогда сексом. Может быть, это вовсе и не Спок был. Черт возьми, Кирк ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Но – он все-таки был уверен.  
– Это нелогично.  
Джим вспомнил об игре и нахмурился. Черт. А ведь и правда.  
– Да, ну считай, что я чокнулся! – тем не менее он сосредоточился на доске и попытался сообразить, что делать дальше.  
Спок походил своей фигурой, аккуратно зажимая короля Кирка в угол.  
– Шах и мат через…  
Джим замахал рукой, не глядя на него. Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на Спока – тот был чертовски умен. Следующие четыре хода были сделаны в тишине: Джим изо всех сил пытался вывернуться из ловушки, но каждый раз оказывался в тупике.  
В конце концов Спок сделал ход ладьей:  
– Шах и мат.  
Он спокойно посмотрел на доску, потом на Джима:  
– Судя по всему, я выиграл. Опять, – в том, как он приподнял брови, можно было заметить проблеск самодовольства.  
Джим ухмыльнулся, облокачиваясь на стол и наклоняясь вперед. Он восхищался Споком, и стоило ли этому удивляться? Все на корабле должны были следовать его приказам – за исключением Маккоя, и то потому, что Маккой вообще игнорировал любые приказы – все, кроме Спока. И несмотря на это, Джиму нравился Спок. Его было интересно дразнить, и он всегда был невозмутимым и сдержанным.  
Спок начал собирать фигуры и складывать их, все это четкими, выверенными движениями, ничего лишнего. Желание протянуть руку и коснуться его стало еще сильнее, но Джим просто сжал зубы и смотрел, наслаждаясь видом.  
– Как твои ментальные щиты?  
– Вполне приемлемо, спасибо, Джим, – ответил Спок. Он убрал последнюю фигуру и изучающе глянул на Кирка, сознавая, что на этом вопросы не кончились.  
– Значит, теперь ты не считываешь случайную информацию, когда прикасаешься к людям? Я могу притронуться к тебе, и ты не прочитаешь мои мысли?  
– Есть что-то особенное, чего мне не нужно знать? – вот опять, Спок дернул бровью и склонил голову набок.  
Джим фыркнул:  
– Да нет.  
Он смотрел на Спока, колеблясь перед тем, как сделать следующий шаг. Может быть, он и ошибался. Может быть, у них был секс только один раз. Спок никаких предложений больше не выдвигал… но все было абсолютно точно.  
– Спок, – начал Кирк и улыбнулся, когда темные глаза сосредоточились на нем, как будто он был самым важным человеком в мире. – Я… – он не мог заставить себя спросить. – Как ты думаешь, моя память скоро вернется?  
Спок отвел глаза, будто проверяя какие-то факты, которые только он мог видеть.  
– Доктор Маккой – эксперт в области биологии.  
Это не было ответом. Джим не думал, что Спок часто уклонялся от ответов. Чувствуя покалывание любопытства, Джим наклонился ближе:  
– И я уверен, что ты уже изучил все материалы. И что думаешь?  
После долгой паузы Спок посмотрел на него:  
– Я думаю, твои шансы на восстановление некоторого объема памяти довольно высоки. Люди в твоем возрасте и физической форме, пострадавшие от травмы, нанесенной шираи, или чего-то схожего, смогли восстановить некоторое количество воспоминаний.  
Секунду назад это казалось игрой: заставить Спока отвечать. Теперь Джим почувствовал беспокойство. _Некоторое количество воспоминаний._ Маккой действовал так, как будто это был вопрос времени; Джим предполагал, что абсолютно все воспоминания вернутся.  
– Какие данные по статистике? – тихо спросил он.  
Спок смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и это было еще хуже, чем когда он отворачивался.  
– Девятнадцать процентов мужчин твоей возрастной группы и физического уровня восстановили шестьдесят три процента предполагаемой памяти. Еще пятнадцать процентов восстановили, – Спок заколебался, – менее половины предполагаемой памяти.  
– Сколько восстановили память целиком после таких повреждений, как у меня?  
– Ни одного.  
Джим откинулся назад, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
– Ничего себе… Это все меняет.  
И ничего не все. Он просто мог… научиться заново. Адаптироваться. Он был хорош в адаптации – или думал так, потому что иных вариантов не было. Он бы восстановил так много воспоминаний, как только было возможно, а потом… а потом был еще что-нибудь придумал.  
Кирк снова глянул в темные глаза Спока. Хорошо, что эту информацию рассказал ему именно Спок. Джим глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Если он так и не вспомнит, то должен будет спросить:  
– Спок, ты и я, мы…  
Дверь в комнату отдыха распахнулась, Рэнд вошла внутрь, глядя на свой падд.  
– Коммандер Спок, есть сообщение для вас в вашей каюте. Капитан Кирк, доктор Маккой попросил меня найти вас. Он хочет провести новое сканирование.  
Джим скривился:  
– Ну да, конечно. Этот человек просто влюблен в свои машины!  
Он встал из-за стола и оглянулся на первого помощника. Что обычно говорят кому-то, кто принес такие новости?  
– Спасибо.  
Спок пристально посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул, будто все понял. Джим подумал, что так оно и было.


	11. Chapter 11

Спустя еще четыре дня плечо у Спока медленно заживало, то же самое можно было сказать и о ноге, а вот с воспоминаниями Джима лучше не стало. Спок хмуро взирал на Маккоя, который водил сканером над его ногами.   
– Отлично, – наконец сказал Маккой, отошел и поднял руки над полем стерилизации в стороне. – Еще неделя – и ты сможешь ходить нормально. С другой стороны, эти шрамы на ступнях мне совсем не нравятся.   
Спок оглядел свои босые ноги, стоящие на полу медотсека.  
– Шрамы не мешают ходьбе, – заметил он. – Они просто неэстетичны, а поскольку вулканцы не обращают внимания на неэстетичность…   
– Да уж, тогда понятно, почему ваши дома свисают со скал. Никакой эстетики.   
– Прямой свет, попадающий на планету…  
Маккой махнул на него рукой и скривился:  
– Да какая разница. Слушай, Спок, вулканцы же телепаты, так? Вы делаете эти штуки с чтением разума, мелд, так ведь?  
Спок выпрямился:  
– Да – и да.   
Не то, чтобы они любили распространяться об этом, но это также не являлось секретом.   
– Когда Джим встретил старшего Спока, он сказал мне, что тот инициировал мелд. Вложил воспоминания и картины в его голову.   
Это был не вопрос, но Спок тем не менее медленно кивнул:  
– Как мне дали понять, именно это и случилось.  
Маккой привалился к стене рядом с койкой, скрестил ноги и уставился на свои ботинки:  
– Если ты можешь забраться в его голову, вложить картины в его мозги, ты можешь прочитать его мысли?  
Спок снова кивнул, ощущая, что его заманивают в ловушку:  
– Это выполнимо.  
Маккой пристально глянул на него:  
– Тогда ты бы мог вытянуть его воспоминания обратно?  
А вот и ловушка. Спок повертел в голове эту идею, пытаясь рассмотреть со всех сторон и оценить плюсы и минусы.  
– Чтобы разрушить умственные блоки, мелд должен пройти на очень глубоком уровне, – наконец ответил он. – Для того чтобы произвести это с человеком, необходим высокий уровень мастерства.   
– Ты можешь это сделать?  
Плечи Спока напряглись, и вулканец намеренно наставил себя расслабиться.   
– Существует вероятность в четырнадцать целых восемь десятых процента, что я потерплю неудачу, и в пять целых две десятых процента, что после длительной травмы вмешательство будет иметь нежелательные последствия.   
Маккой твердо кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Давай сделаем это, – он оттолкнулся от стены и направился к дверям.   
– Я считаю, это было бы неразумным.   
Маккой повернулся одним плавным движением, сложил руки на груди и уставился на Спока:  
– Почему нет? Это скорее всего сработает, вероятность плохих последствий очень невелика, а если все останется так, как есть, то мы точно никогда не вернем нашего Джима обратно! – темные глаза недобро сузились. – Или тебе так нравится играть в капитана?   
Спок проигнорировал вопрос в пользу реальных проблем.  
– В то время как я обладаю необходимыми навыками, существуют различные формы и различные уровни мелда. На том уровне, на котором это необходимо, мелд создаст определенное количество психической близости. Среди вулканцев этот уровень интимности отводится для связанных пар, а не для лечения болезни. Я считаю, что было бы разумнее подождать, пока мы не вернемся к Звездному флоту, и пока более опытные врачи не изучат результаты сканирования.  
Потому что это логично.   
Маккой фыркнул. Спок совсем не ожидал такой реакции. Люди были совершенно непредсказуемы.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты ханжа?  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Ты не хочешь телепатический секс с Джимом. Это то, о чем ты только что сказал? – он заухмылялся еще сильнее.  
Спок немного наклонил голову:  
– Это культурный нонсенс…  
– А оставить с амнезией одного из лучших капитанов флота – не нонсенс?!  
– Это субъективная оценка…  
Маккой снова его перебил, будто не слыша слов:  
– Я сделал массу сканирований, и ни одно из них не показало улучшений. Сейчас мы свернем с курса, провалим все наши миссии и ломанемся обратно на базу, чтобы показать им все эти сканирования, и они скажут все то же самое, что я тебе уже говорил – человеческий разум очень сложная штука, мы не можем вернуть воспоминания! А ты говоришь мне, что твой эмоциональный дискомфорт во время мелда – достаточно логичная причина, чтобы все бросить и вернуться домой, поджав хвост?   
– Я… нет, – нахмурился Спок.  
– Что важнее: культурные заморочки, которые имеют значение только для тебя, или благополучие нашего капитана? Ему плевать на твою ментальную скромность. Все еще беспокоишься? Есть еще какие-нибудь разумные причины кроме традиций, чтобы отказываться сделать это?  
Спок сжал челюсти.  
– Я вижу, что вам нравится это, доктор.  
Боунс невесело усмехнулся:  
– Чертовски верно. Так есть какие-либо научные причины, по которым ты отказываешься?   
В такие моменты Спок всегда хотел, чтобы вулканцы никому и никогда не распространялись о своих способностях.   
– Могут быть остаточные последствия. Дезориентирующее ощущение пребывания в двух местах одновременно, вероятный перенос памяти, другие незначительные симптомы. Они исчезнут со временем, – а так же весьма вероятно формирование временной связи. Биологическая тенденция к развитию связи будет исходить только от него, и без ритуалов, которые обычно сопровождают инициальный мелд, она скоро исчезнет. Опыт его родителей показал, что, несмотря ни на что, создать связь вулканца с не-вулканцем – задача очень трудная.  
– Таким образом, подводя итог, ничего плохого не произойдет, если мы сделаем это, и если мы не сделаем ничего, то наш капитан останется с амнезией. Ты со мной согласен?  
Спок чувствовал себя ребенком на уроке:  
– Да, это так, – согласился он.   
– Тогда было бы логичным попробовать.  
Очень неохотно он кивнул.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
Спок поднялся, снова надевая свою обувь.  
– Тихая комната. Этого будет достаточно. 

 

**  
Все, что Джим делал на протяжении последних дней, происходило в его собственной каюте. Еще он изучал собственные файлы и собственную ни-хрена-не-работающую-память. В комнату к Споку он не заходил. Даже в 3D шахматы они играли в комнате отдыха.   
Йомен Рэнд подвела его к двери каюты Спока, и Джим с волнением надеялся, что какие-нибудь воспоминания вернутся. Он же был здесь раньше? Они проводили ночи в кровати Спока? Он не помнил ничего, но чем больше дразнил Спока, пользуясь обрывками воспоминаний, тем больше убеждался, что они спали вместе. Чем больше он думал, тем более четкими становились образы. Чем глубже они проникали в его сны, тем чаще он видел себя глазами Спока. Это также означало действительно классные сны.   
Он так и не спросил Спока об этом, и не мог не спрашивать себя – была ли причина, по которой Спок еще ничего не рассказал? Но в этот момент, когда Джим надеялся вернуть свои воспоминания обратно, он так же надеялся прояснить все со Споком (возможно, именно поэтому Спок и хотел проделать все в своих комнатах), а может быть, и извиниться за что-то. У Джима отчасти сложилось впечатление, что его прежние отношения закончились из-за его глупости. И еще казалось, что раньше ему было наплевать – но теперь все изменилось. Он наблюдал за Споком, он помнил почти все, что случилось с ними на планете, он прочитал свой личный журнал, заметил, насколько бодрило присутствие Спока рядом, каким наслаждением было поддразнивать Спока на мостике. Он был готов вернуться и начать с того места, на котором они закончили.   
Однако все это не объясняло, почему он до сих пор так ничего и не спросил. У него просто язык не поворачивался. И даже внезапные появления Рэнд были вовсе ни при чем.   
Джим остановился у двери. Она открылась с тихим шорохом гидравлики, и Кирк вошел внутрь. Йомен Рэнд осталась стоять в коридоре, печатая что-то на своем падде, терпеливая и неприступная как скала.   
В каюте у Спока было тепло. Свет отражался от темно-красных стен, отбрасывая тени по углам. Каждое свободное место занимали декоративные предметы или полки – заполненные другими декоративными предметами. Диски, какие-то приборы, голофото, большое растение с широкими листьями в одном из углов. Шторы с рисунком разделяли каюту на две небольшие комнаты, а из-под стола виднелась какая-то ажурная металлическая конструкция. Джим почувствовал себя странно: слишком жарко, тесно, будто он пойман в ловушку. Он оттянул ворот майки, пытаясь глотнуть немного воздуха.   
Спок сидел на кровати, его легко можно было заметить из гостиной. Глаза у него были закрыты, ноги скрещены, руки спокойно лежали на коленях. Он снял свою униформу, и Джим с жадностью уставился на него. Такая же как у всех остальных черная нижняя майка смотрелась на нем свежей и аккуратной, несмотря на удушающую жару. Она заставляла его кожу казаться еще бледнее, а волосы темнее. Его брови выделялись на узком, идеальной формы лице с высокими скулами и немного выдающимся носом. Это делало его еще более привлекательным, разрушая совершенство и заставляя его казаться более человечным.   
И конечно, не стоит забывать о его человеческих глазах. Сейчас они были закрыты, угольно-черные ресницы отдыхали на коже, соперничая темнотой с одеждой. Его майка натянулась на широких плечах, облегая литые мышцы. А еще у Спока были длинные ноги и узкая талия.  
Обувь он снял, руки лежали расслабленно, с чуть согнутыми пальцами.   
К тому моменту, как Джим снова вернулся к его лицу, Спок открыл глаза.  
– Я прошу прощения за высокую температуру, – голос у него был тихий, не то, что на мостике.   
Джим почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Слышал ли он раньше такой голос? Голос – конечно, но именно такой тон?.. _Да,_ выдохнул Спок. Да, Кирк слышал это раньше, он был уверен.  
– Я так понимаю, здесь температура как на Вулкане? – Джим неуверенно улыбнулся, топчась в дверях между комнатами – он сомневался, можно ли заходить в спальню Спока без приглашения.   
Спок кивнул:  
– Я опустил температуру до более приемлемого для людей уровня, но доктор Маккой предложил мне поддерживать тепло на уровне, комфортном для вулканца, чтобы не подвергать себя физическому напряжению в то время как мое тело еще восстанавливается, а соединение разумов требует концентрации.   
– Ты можешь просто сказать: я не хотел мерзнуть? – улыбнулся Джим.   
Одна черная бровь взмыла вверх:  
– Именно это я только что сделал.   
Джим фыркнул:  
– Ну да, точно. Я могу?.. – он указал на комнату и вошел внутрь, когда Спок кивнул. В спальне было так же много предметов, как и в большой комнате. – Тебе правда нравятся такие вещи?  
– Поскольку я принял постоянную должность на борту «Энтерпрайз», а моя квартира на Земле была сдана в аренду, и я не имею возможности отправить вещи обратно на Вулкан, я был вынужден найти место для тех предметов, которые хочу сохранить.   
Джим помолчал, перебирая пальцами штору с изображением какой-то скалы на ней.  
– Ты только что сказал, что это все, что осталось от твоего дома?  
– Не было времени. Я не успел забрать что-либо еще, когда Вулкан был уничтожен.   
Джим отпустил драпировку и осторожно шагнул в сторону, как будто одно его присутствие могло что-то испортить.  
– Мне очень жаль.  
Он огляделся вокруг как в первый раз, осознавая, что эти предметы были целой вселенной для Спока. И их было ужасно мало.  
– Нет причин приносить извинения и выражать сочувствие. Вулканская колония развивается, так что скоро будет еще больше таких предметов.   
Джим открыл рот, чтобы возразить – Спок вырос в окружении этих вещей, его воспоминания были связаны с ними, – но остановился, когда понял, что тот внимательно наблюдает за ним. Джим криво улыбнулся:  
– Все время забываю о тебе и твоей логике.   
– Конечно. Думаю, это и есть причина нашей встречи.  
Кирк рассмеялся. Спок наблюдал за ним со своей обычной нечитаемой маской, но Джим учился понимать его. Он направился к Споку, продолжая улыбаться:  
– Что мне делать?  
Спок указал на кровать:  
– Сядь поудобней.   
Джим сел на краю матраса, скинул ботинки, стянул свитер, из-за которого уже начинал потеть, начал снимать нижнюю майку и задумался. Спок уже видел его голым, и тут было слишком жарко. Кроме того, минимум одежды – максимум секса, так ведь?  
Его предположения должны быть правильными. Это имело смысл. Спок ему нравился, и ему нравилось дразнить Спока тем, что он помнил, и это казалось таким естественным. Он легко мог назвать дюжину вещей, которые привлекали его в Споке, несмотря на то, что был более чем уверен – другие мужчины ему точно никогда не нравились. Спок был просто… иным.   
Он скрестил ноги, повторяя позицию Спока, и улыбнулся, расслабленно и добродушно:  
– Что дальше?  
Спок подвинулся к нему, пока их колени не соприкоснулись:  
– Я собираюсь положить пальцы на определенные точки на твоем лице. Ты должен просто расслабиться.   
Джим посмотрел на его руки и почувствовал первую вспышку сомнения. Пальцы с коротко подрезанными ногтями мягко прикоснулись к его лицу , чуть двинулись, будто отыскивая нужное место. Кожу слегка покалывало, но Джим не мог сказать, было это из-за того, что делал Спок, или просто из-за самого Спока.   
– Я что-нибудь почувствую?   
Спок глянул на него с непонятным выражением. Не слишком обнадеживает.  
– Может возникнуть некоторый дискомфорт. Если дискомфорт усилится, пожалуйста, дай мне знать.  
– Значит, раньше мы такого не делали, – это был не вопрос.  
– Нет. А сейчас, если ты позволишь мне… – темные глаза, сосредоточенные и расфокусированные одновременно, будто ввинчивались в его голову, но Спок будто бы и не видел его вообще. Пальцы слегка прижались к коже.  
Мир плавно перевернулся. Джим услышал чей-то голос – много голосов, а потом они исчезли. Вспышка изображений. Кровь стучала у него позади глаз.  
– Ой.  
Спок мгновенно отдернул руку, однако не убрал ее, а оставил в воздухе в нескольких дюймах от лица Джима. Мир вернулся на место, принеся с собой вспышку головной боли.  
– Тебе больно?  
Джим моргнул, зажмурился и снова открыл глаза:  
– Нет, не думаю. Просто это было неожиданно.  
– Я буду осторожнее, – Спок сжал губы. Он побледнел, под глазами залегли зеленоватые круги. Джим с трудом подавил желание коснуться его, зная, что прикосновение не станет поддержкой.  
Спок глубоко вздохнул и снова положил руку на лицо Кирка. Казалось, на этот раз он действовал мягче. Время замедлилось. Джим ощущал чужое присутствие, и волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. Он опять услышал голоса, еще больше, чем в прошлый раз, но гораздо тише. Он увидел вспышки цветов. Внутри разливалось тепло, пальцы дрожали.   
В комнате что-то было, позади него, в нем самом. По коже поползли мурашки.  
Время замедлилось еще сильнее. Память подкрадывалась ближе, заполняя мир: Джим видел то, что давно знал, но воспоминания проскальзывали мимо, исчезая в небытие.   
Спок отстранился. Кирк понял, что смотрел на него все время, но ничего не видел. Спок хмурился, поджимая губы. Джим так ничего и не вспомнил. Он глянул на часы и увидел, что прошло почти двадцать минут.  
– Никаких хороших новостей? – мрачно спросил он.  
Никто и никогда целиком не восстанавливал свою память, произнес тихий голос у него в голове. Ни у кого больше не было Спока, рявкнул он в ответ.  
– Боюсь, что нет. Твои воспоминания похоронены слишком глубоко, я не могу просто дотянуться и вытащить их обратно. Есть еще один вариант…  
– Давай, сделай это.  
Спок заколебался, словно собираясь начать спор, но потом кивнул. На этот раз он разместил пальцы на лице Джима в другой комбинации.  
– Мой разум к твоему разуму, – тихо пробормотал он. – Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.  
Джим упал. Это было похоже на падение в быструю реку, и когда он вроде как понял, как удержаться на поверхности, река вынесла его в океан. Он тонул в ком-то, и его одного было недостаточно, чтобы заполнить это огромное пространство.   
А потом у океана появилось дно. Как будто плотина сломалась, и мысли полились потоком. Джим потянулся, глотая воздух, его ноги нащупали твердую почву, он почувствовал, что воспоминания…

_– Блядь, – выдохнул Джим, наклоняя голову и облизывая шею Спока…_

…хлынули на него…

_– Держись, – пробормотал Кирк, разбираясь с первым замком. Ему удалось справиться с ним прежде, чем пуля врезалась в пол совсем рядом с ним._

…сокрушая своей громадной силой.

…Кирк посмотрел на него. Тот выглядел знакомым, даже если Джим не мог вспомнить, где его встретил или как они общались.   
– Мы же с тобой друзья, так?..

_…лапки щекотали по языку, и твердое тельце проскользнуло в горло…_

_…Кто-то поймал его ладони, и он закричал – пока не осознал, что никто не пытается причинить ему вред. Его держали очень осторожно, почти нежно. Чьи-то пальцы обхватили запястья возле кости, выпирающей и оцарапанной…_

И больше, дальше, водоросли и грязь сметенной плотины, безумный вихрь, водоворот _всего, что было._

3D шахматы за полночь, разработка списка обязанностей, его и Спока, Джим ухмыляется, когда Спок цитирует документы, дразнит его, встречает старшего Спока, злится из-за экзамена, пьет с Боунсом в Академии, Ухура отшивает его, он спорит с Пайком – снова и снова, и опять, водоворот Его Собственного Я поглощал другой, чужой вихрь, становясь сильнее.   
И в какой-то момент он стал видеть этого Другого. Видеть, как его мать падает с утеса. Слышать тихий, но эмоционально насыщенный разговор с отцом. Прошение о приеме в Звездный флот, почти втайне. Усилия быть всегда лучшим среди вулканцев, чтобы компенсировать человеческую половину.   
Но все эти воспоминания проскользнули мимо Джима, растворяясь в ничто, чтобы он никогда не смог почувствовать их снова.  
Мир плескался вокруг, под ним и сквозь него. Слишком много, чтобы вместить, и мир стал частью его самого, как он стал частью Другого, и когда Джим подумал, что не сможет удержать все это и снова потеряет себя, едва найдя, Другой отступил.   
Он сидел на кровати Спока в каюте Спока. Прошло несколько минут. Он не осознавал боль раньше, но теперь его голова пульсировала. Джим скривился и поднял руку, потирая висок:  
– Боже, Спок, чувствую, как будто мне врезали!  
Тот ничего не ответил.  
Джим глянул на него внимательней, замечая пустое выражение лица, чуть приоткрытые губы, из которых вырывалось прерывистое дыхание.   
– Спок! – Джим протянул руку и коснулся его плеча, и Спок мгновенно пришел в себя.  
– Я… я прошу прощения за вызванные неудобства, – Спок облизал губы и убрал руки, сложив их на коленях. – Что ты помнишь?  
Джим нахмурился: Спок позеленел, его руки подрагивали.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Всего лишь усталость. Что ты помнишь?   
Джим задумался. Теперь он видел целый мир, картины прошлого всплывали в сознании. Он радостно улыбнулся:  
– Все, Спок! – он взволнованно ухватил того за плечи. – У тебя получилось! Я помню!.. – и они были только хорошими друзьями.  
Не более того.  
Крошечный укол разочарования застал его врасплох, улыбка померкла.  
Спок это тут же заметил:  
– Позвать доктора Маккоя?  
– Нет, нет, все нормально, – Джим улыбнулся, точно по волшебству. – Просто вспоминать некоторые вещи не так уж и приятно.  
Он продирался сквозь свои воспоминания, и их было так много, слишком много – даже то, что было давно забыто, и старался не обращать внимания на холод внутри. Он не может скучать по тому, чего не имел. Он был гетеросексуален. Спок был гетеросексуален. Секс произошел случайно.  
Как бы безумно это не звучало.  
Просто он так привязался в последнее время к идее… но они были просто друзьями. Это нормально.   
Тем не менее, он снова вернулся мыслями к Споку, повторно анализируя последние несколько дней. Части целого встали на место в его голове, и Джим вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца:  
– Ты не обрадовался, когда узнал, что старший Спок мелдился со мной. Но сейчас ты сказал то же самое, что он… «твой разум к моему разуму». Но раньше ты этого не говорил. Что случилось?  
Спок кивнул:  
– Глубинный мелд происходит между людьми, которые связаны друг с другом. Это имеет большое значение. Я пытался сделать что-то еще.  
Джим нахмурился:  
– Так мы теперь… связаны? Ты не должен был этого делать.  
Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Спока и тут же исчезла:  
– Доктор Маккой убедил меня в обратном. Пожалуйста, не жалей об этом за меня. Ты чувствуешь себя иначе?  
Джим задумался, исследуя собственную голову в поисках изменений. Внутри было какое-то эхо, будто он смотрел на себя со стороны в этот же момент.  
– Я чувствую тебя.  
– Да. Поскольку мы не полностью связаны и не собираемся закреплять связь ритуалом, то она начнет исчезать через несколько дней и распадется в течение следующих месяцев.   
Как-то это разочаровывало.  
– И ты можешь читать мои мысли?  
– Не больше, чем раньше.  
Ладно, Кирк хотя бы мог не смущаться из-за необходимости признавать, что он… как бы сказать? Запал не на того? Не то, чтобы он запал на Спока. Это все из-за амнезии. Огромное недоразумение.   
И он по-прежнему ощущал присутствие Спока рядом, точно тень.  
– Это не повредит твоей вулканской биологии или еще чему-нибудь?..  
– Не повредит. Хотя я был бы признателен, чтобы все это оставалось между нами.  
– И Боунсом, – добавил Джим.  
– Точно.  
Джим посмотрел на него и улыбнулся сквозь вспышку сожаления о том, чего он никогда не сможет иметь. Забавно, что он действительно хотел этого. Раньше его никогда не привлекали мужчины.  
– Я должен пойти к нему и показаться, пока он не заработался окончательно. А то опять привет гипоспреям.   
Одна бровь дернулась вверх:  
– Что было бы совсем нежелательно.  
Джим улыбнулся и похлопал Спока по плечу. Потом встал, поднял свою майку и свитер.   
– Вот именно. Видишь? У вулканцев все-таки есть чувство юмора! – он направился к двери, стараясь не оглядываться на Спока, сидящего на кровати. Однако он все равно остановился перед тем, как выйти. – И все равно, спорю, иногда вулканцы мчатся как угорелые.   
– Вулканцы не…  
Джим вышел из каюты, улыбаясь и натягивая нижнюю майку. Рэнд смотрела на него с надеждой.  
Он постучал себя по виску пальцем:  
– Все на месте. Давай найдем Боунса, чтобы он мог расслабиться, и ты расскажешь мне о нашей следующей миссии. 

 

**  
Даже Спок мог почувствовать напряжение на мостике, когда капитан вошел туда – сначала он, а потом Спок, все так, как должно быть. Вулканец быстро зашагал к своему месту за научной станцией, останавливаясь и сжимая руки за спиной, в то время как Джим встал рядом с капитанским креслом.   
На мгновение Спок почувствовал, что смотрит на передние экраны, смотрит на штурмана и навигатора, искоса оглядывает всю команду на мостике, что наблюдает за ним с волнением.   
Но конечно, ничего этого не было. Спок был один в своей голове, несмотря на истончающуюся нить, протянувшуюся от его разума к разуму Джима. Нить уже начала исчезать, но он все еще мог ощутить эмоции, которые ему не принадлежали. Они не касались его, не досаждали – а тихо предлагали взять, если Спок вдруг захочет. Спок не сомневался, Джим был не в курсе этого предложения – но тем не менее оно там присутствовало.   
– Лейтенант Сулу, у вас есть наши новые координаты? – спросил Джим, все еще стоя.  
– Да, сэр.  
– В таком случае, двигатели на полную и вперед, – он опустился в кресло, и напряженность исчезла, все вокруг заулыбались, кто-то зааплодировал.   
Джим повернулся в кресле, ясные голубые глаза поймали взгляд Спока. И на мгновение связь между ними расцвела – какой-то смутной теплотой, полной тоски и желания, на грани с возбуждением.   
Спок смотрел в ответ, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит. А потом все исчезло, и Джим повернулся, чтобы о чем-то спросить Ухуру.  
Просто очаровательно.


End file.
